


Skirts Vs Jeans

by InsertSpooky



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Gay, Genderfluid, Multi, Music, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 51,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSpooky/pseuds/InsertSpooky
Summary: Kellin Quinn a sixteen year old genderfluid moves to a new school. Runs into someone on the first day and meets his friends. An asshole shows up and drama happens. But friendships are made and love blossoms.





	1. Chapter 1

Kellin's P.O.V

The sound of my annoying alarm going off is what woke me up Monday morning. I groaned and rolled over, turning it off. I sat up, rubbing my eyes with my fists. I got out of bed, pulling my sleeves down and going into the bathroom.

My house wasn't big and fancy, but it was nice. Two stories, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, living room, study, laundry, and a special games/music room for me. 

I did my business. Going to the toilet, having a shower, brushing my teeth. Then walked back into my room. Today I felt, feminine. I pulled on a pair of black panties and a black bra. Then I pulled on thigh-high white socks, a black skirt that ends just above the knees, and a long sleeved Guns N Roses shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

I checked myself out in the mirror, nodding in satisfaction. I went back into the bathroom and started on my makeup. Pale foundation, with some eyeliner and mascara, some blush and nude lipstick. I did my hair, styling it perfectly.

I went back into my room and over to my bag. I made sure I had everything. Pens, pencils and such, check. Books, check. Reading book, check. Other stuff I probably don't actually need for school, check.

I grabbed my bag, shoes, and a jacket, and went downstairs. I put them all near the front door. I went into the kitchen, seeing my dad making pancakes. "Morning, dad." I spoke.

He turned his head, smiling at me, then going back to cooking the pancakes. "Morning, kiddo. Sleep well?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I slept as well as a teenager could with nerves running through their blood about going to a new school." I sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar. I started kicking my legs back and forth lightly. "All in all, I slept fine."

My dad rolled his eyes at me. "Girl today?" He asked. I hummed in response. My dad is a nice person. He works as a cartoon artist so he's always at home, it's nice. He's very accepting of me, which I'm happy about. All in all, I love my father very much.

My mother not so much. She works as a doctor, we hardly ever see her, and she does not accept me in the slightest. It's annoying.

"Excited for your first day of school?" My dad asked me, handing me a plate of two pancakes and a coffee. Ah, he knows me.

"Of course I'm not." I said, taking a sip of my coffee after. "New school means new people, new teachers, new bullies. New things means Kellin will freak out by being overwhelmed, Kellin doesn't want that." I pouted.

"First, stop talking in third person." My dad laughed. "Second, you'll be fine. If you feel like you're about to have a panic or anxiety attack, just take some of your meds. And call me if anything happens, okay?"

"Yes sir!" I saluted, making us both laugh. I ate quickly, finishing my food and drink off. I went upstairs again, grabbing my phone and earphones, then went back downstairs.

I slipped my earphones in my bag then put my phone in my jacket pocket. I put my jacket on. It was a hoodie on the inside, but a leather jacket on the outside. Warm, comfortable, stylish. I put on my combat boots that had skulls and flowers on them. 

My dad grabbed his keys and wallet, I grabbed my bag, then we left the house and went out to his car. We got in, putting our seatbelts on then he started driving to school. 

We arrived quicker then what I wished. I sighed dramatically, taking off my seatbelt and getting out of the car slowly. I grabbed my bag from the back, putting it on my shoulders. I stuck my head through the window, saying goodbye to my dad.

"Bye, Kellin. Be careful, don't get into fights, make friends and uh, I don't know. Try to have fun." He smiled at me. "Love you."

"Love you too, by dad." I smiled then walked away from the car, hearing him drive off seconds later. I sighed deeply and started walking into the school.

I got some looks, yes. I was the new kid, and the new kid was wearing girl clothes. But oh well. I went into the office and went to the front desk. "Um, hi." I said quietly to the lady behind the desk. "I'm new."

"Hi." She smiled at me. "I'm Amy, what's your name?"

"Kellin, Kellin Quinn." I said softly.

She nodded and typed something into her computer. Seconds later she handed me some papers. "Class list, locker number and code, and just some other papers for you and your parents to look at." She smiled at me once more.

I nodded. "Thank you." I smiled at her then went off, off to find my locker. I was looking at the lockers, not watching where I was going when someone bumped into me. We fell to the ground, the person above of me. "Ow.." I groaned softly. Of course I get run into on the first day.

"Whoa, sorry there kid." It was a male voice. The person got off me, giving me a hand and helping me up. I quickly gathered the papers I dropped in the fall. 

I looked at the person, well, up, at the person. They were very tall, tattoos, a lip piercing, the typical emo clothes, tanned skin and dark hair. "I'm Mike." The stranger said. "You must be new."

I nodded. "I'm Kellin, and yes I'm new. Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm trying to find my locker." I apologised.

Mike smiled at me. "No worries Kellin. What number?"

"132."

"Let me show you the way." Mike said and led me to another row of lockers. "Your locker is next to mine and my friends." He smiled at me. We got to the lockers and I spotted mine, quickly using the code I was givin to unlock it. I put everything I don't need for today in there.

"So, what's your first class of the day?" Mike asked me.

I looked down at my timetable. "Um, English."

"Cool, I've got that. You can meet my friends." He grinned at me, I just nodded shyly. The bell rang and Mike led me to our first class of the day. To say I was slightly nervous was an understatement.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Little Mexican Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Course language. Angsty Kellin. Vvv mean mother.

Me and Mike walked into the classroom. He led me to the table at the very back with three people already at the table.

"Dude, you invited a tranny over at our table?" One of them asked.

I sat down in a chair and looked over at the person who said that. He also seemed Hispanic, they all did. They all wore the same type of clothes. This person had spikey brown hair with a streak of blonde hair. "Name." I started bluntly.

"Jaime." The person, Jaime, said. He scanned me and my body, trying to analyse the type of person I am.

"Well, Jay-me." I started. His eyes widened, so did the other boys and Mikes. "I am no tranny. But I am someone who can sure kick your tiny little Mexican ass." I snapped.

"Damn. You got burned good.." Mike whispered.

Jaime stared at me in shock, his face red with embarrassment. "I–.." he started, trailing off.

I smirked in triumph. "That's what I thought." I took my leather jacket off, folding it over my chair and placing my bag down next to me. "Oh and, I'm genderfluid. I go from male to female."

Jaime nodded, still staying quiet. Mike laughed. "Okay, you're really cool. These are the other guys. My brother Vic and our other friend Tony."

I looked over at the other two. One had one side of his hair shaved, a piercing under his eye like a teardrop, glasses, and a lot more tattoos then Mike. The other guy had flowing brown hair, lip piercing and nose piercing.

"Hi." I smiled politely. "I'm Kellin." 

"Hey." Tony smiled. Vic glanced at me, shrugged, then looked away.

"Someone doesn't like new people.." I mumbled.

"It's not that I don't like new people. I just don't like people putting my friend down and making themselves seem King in my group." Vic snapped at me.

"Aw, is little Jay-me your boyfriend?" I cooed, which seemed to make his anger rise. "And by the way, it's queen today. But, whatever. I'll sit somewhere else." I smirked and got up. I grabbed my bag and jacket, moving away from them and to a table in front of them, sitting on my own

"Oh wow.." I heard Mike whisper from behind me. I just smirked to myself. The teacher walked in, smiling at everyone.

"Good morning class." Then we went on to the lesson, learning English stuff. The class ended soon enough and the teacher asked for me to stay behind.

"Hi, Mr Quinn." I rolled my eyes at that. "I'm Mr Vanity. We are currently doing a book study." He got a book out from his drawer, handing it to me. "Read up to chapter ten. You may go now."

I nodded and smiled. "Alright, thank you. Bye." Then I was off, going to my next class, maths. And of course, getting lost. I eventually found my class.

"New kid." The teacher said when I walked in. "You're late."

"I'm new, I got lost." I shrugged, the teacher seemed to agree with that.

"I'm Mr Charnas. Please take a seat.. Mr Quinn." Mr Charnas spoke. I nodded and walked through the isles, finding a seat to the side at the back.

"Faggot.." I heard someone whisper. I just rolled my eyes and went on with classes. I sat through the next few classes, soon enough lunch came.

I walked into the cafeteria. Yet again I was alone. I have made zero friends. I saw Mike's group. I could sit with them, but two of them don't like me. I shrugged and went to get some food. But of course the new kid gets tripped. I caught myself, stood up, and continued on my way.

"Kellin!" I heard my name. Spinning around, I saw it was Mike calling my name, for he was also waving his arms around like an idiot. I rolled my eyes at him but made my way over to him. He and Vic were on one side of the table while Tony and Jaime were on the other side. I sat in between Mike and Vic.

I was about to say hello to them all when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I frowned and pulled my phone out, seeing a text from my mum.

Birth giver; your father told me you wore a skirt to school. You're a slut and I'm throwing all those ridiculous girl clothes out.

I frowned more, silently cursing my mum. I turned my phone off, placing it on the table. "Hey." I said with a smile. "By the way, sorry Jaime." I said to the boy, pronouncing his name correctly this time.

"It's fine." He mumbled with a shrug. My phone vibrated again and I sighed, looking at it.

Birth giver; don't ignore your mother. You whore.

I grabbed my phone and quickly typed out a response.

Me; you throw out my clothes and I will just use your credit card to buy myself new clothes. 

Birth giver; you will do no such thing.

Me; I'll get dad to buy me clothes then.

Apparently my mum gave up texting me and called me instead. I groaned but answered it. "What?" I snapped.

"You will not manipulate your father. You will grow out of this faze and realise you can only be a boy, and yet alone like other boys."

"What you should do is learn to be a loving, accepting, mother, and realise that this is the person I am."

"I will kick you out."

"And leave me on the streets? Get abused? Raped?" I questioned in anger. It went silent on the other end of the line. I saw the guys giving me weird looks.

"You are a son of a bitch."

"Technically I'm a son/daughter of a bitch, because you sure as hell are a bitch." I snapped then hung up. 

"Everything okay there?" Tony asked.

I put on a fake smile and nodded. "Of course." I gave a small laugh. I stood up and excused myself to the bathroom. I waited in there for the rest of lunch before going to my last period.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm A Virgin, Then A Killer. What Next, A Prostitue?

It was the next day and I was currently in music class. I was sat at the side, Vic next to me then Mike, Tony and Jaime. I was looking out the widow while the other three chatted, waiting for the teacher.

Again today I was feeling feminine, but it was a cold day. I had on warm black tights, a dark purple skirt that went just over my knees, a plain black t-shirt, a large Pokemon sweater, and boots that go up to my knees. 

I pulled the sweater sleeves over my hands, trying to make myself warm. "Yo, tranny." I heard from in front of me but I just ignored it. Don't respond to lies.

"Faggot." I still, did not respond.

"Freak!" Nope. No way my friend, no attention for you.

"Ugh, oh my god. New kid." The person groaned. I looked up, smiling sweetly.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice sweet as honey.

"My names Oliver, these are my friends Josh and Craig. Better want to watch out for us, faggot." He laughed, and his two friends laughed as well.

I rolled my eyes. "Hi, Oliver. Josh, Craig. My names Kellin, pleased to meet you." I smiled. They didn't seem to like that.

"We're going to make your life hell." Josh, I think, spat at me.

"Oh honey. My life is already hell, especially with you three here bothering me while I'm trying to be in peace." I spoke calmly.

The three stood there, dumbfounded. Before turning around and sitting in there seats. The teacher walked in not moments later. "Hello, losers." The teacher smirked.

He placed his bag down on his desk then glanced over the students. "Ah, I see we have fresh meat. Stand up and introduced yourself."

I stood up, flattening out my dress. "I'm Kellin Qui–"

"You're a faggot!" I heard Oliver shout from in front of me.

I rolled my eyes. "Only another faggot would call a faggot a faggot, especially a faggot who's trying to hide the fact they're a faggot. Oh and, I don't like this word we're using, let's just stick with homosexual, okay?" 

Oliver grumbled and looked down at his desk, his face flaring red with embarrassment. Everyone else seemed to find it amusing.

"Anyway. I'm Kellin Quinn, I moved here from Las Vegas because my mum is a very qualified doctor and got told to come here. So boom, me and my dad got dragged along. I'm also genderfluid. Have a good day now." I finished introducing myself and sat down.

"Well aren't you interesting." The teacher said. "I'm Mr Iero." He smiled at me, I nodded at him. "And Oli, you had that coming for you." Everyone snickered at that.

We went on with class, writting down little notes. Soon enough, too soon, the bell rung signalling the next class. I packed my stuff up and walked out with the guys.

"I didn't like what you did in there." Oliver said, coming up to me and getting all in my face.

"I didn't like you using the word faggot, nor do I like the fact that you're breathing. But we have to deal with it, right?" I asked, smirking, then making my way to my next class. It was art with Vic.

"You've got quite a mouth on you." Vic pointed out as we were walking towards art class.

"You haven't seen my mouth at its best." I said suggestively.

"I feel like you're a virgin." Vic teased.

I scoffed. "Yeah right, maybe it's you who's the virgin?"

"Maybe, maybe not. How shall you ever find out?" He asked.

"I have my sources."

"Are you a wizard?"

"No. I'll just taunt Mike with Harry Potter stuff and get him to give me information." I shrugged like it was nothing.

"I feel like you've killed someone before." 

"First you think I'm a virgin, then a killer. What next, a prostitue?"

"We'll never know."

I rolled my eyes at him. We walked into the classroom, taking a seat at the back. The teacher walked in seconds later. "Alright everyone, we're getting straight to work. I want you to draw something that comes from the heart."

Everyone did so. Grabbing the books and pencils out and starting to draw. It was ten minutes till the end of the lesson and the teacher was coming to check Everyones art work.

She got to me. "You must be the new student."

I nodded. "Kellin." 

"Hi Kellin. I'm Mrs Joans." She smiled at me. "What an intriguing piece of art.." She said, looking at what a drew. "And Vic, what did you draw?"

"A car." He stated simply.

She sighed. "I don't know what's so good about cars or why most boys love them so much, but alright."

"May I borrow your book Kellin?" She asked, I just nodded. She picked it up and went out to the front, silencing the class. "While most of you drew inappropriate things, cars, dresses, etc. someone drew something very interesting."

She held up my book, showing it to the class. It was a large, vampire like, mouth. It has the tongue poking out of it with a scared looking boy in it. Dark clouds circled around the mouth. "It's very dark and depressing, but it holds so much meaning." Mrs Joans said.

She came back over to me, handing me back my book. "Alright everyone, pack up!" Everyone packed up then the bell rang and everyone ran to there next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look how quick I updated. So far, the chapters up to thirty five are already written. Also, I like comments. If it's being nice or mean or even helpful.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixteen Year Old White Gender-fluid Kick Your Mexican Ass'

It had been a few weeks since I first came here to Michigan and it was alright so far. I have good friends, Vic, Mike, Tony and Jaime. Of course I have the people who attempt to bully me, Oliver, Josh and Craig. My mum has unfortunately started to yell at me more, and, hit me. But dad doesn't know, and it's okay. One little problem is that I have developed a little crush on Vic.

It was Saturday now, and I was laying on my bed staring at my ceiling. It was around ten in the morning and I was still too lazy to get up.

I heard the door bell ring but let dad or mum answer it. A bit later I heard a knock on the door.

"Kell, you awake?" I heard my dad ask. 

"No.." I mumbled. I heard chuckling then the door opened. I saw my dad, Vic and the others. I squeaked loudly, pulling all my blankets over me. "I'm not dressed!" 

"Wow, Kellin." I heard Vic mumble.

"Don't terrorise my child, I'll just be down stairs." I heard my dad say. I heard the door close then footsteps go down the hall.

I poked my head out from the blanket and looked at my friends. "Hi there."

"Are you really naked?" Mike asked. I nodded, my face going bright red.

"It got really hot last night.."

"It sounds like you were doing a little more than sleeping." Mike giggled at me. I grabbed a pillow, chucking it at him and hitting him right in the head. He pouted.

I sat up and wrapped my blankets around me. "Perverts.." I mumbled.

They were looking around my room. I had a bed in the middle, a closet on each side. I had a male side and a female side. So, it wasn't the usual sixteen year olds room.

"Um, may I please get dressed in peace?" I asked them. "It's kind of cold, and, I feel extremely exposed."

They rolled their eyes but I swear I saw Vic try to check me out. I got up, pulling the blankets tighter around me and waddled to the female wardrobe. "Guys, stop checking me out." I teased. I heard chuckles behind me. 

I grabbed some underwear and a bra out from the wardrobe. I slipped the underwear on under the blanket with difficulty. I glanced over my shoulder and looked at the four, they were all sitting on my bed looking around. I rolled my eyes. 

"Can you guys like, close your eyes or look the other way?" I asked.

"But we want a show." Mike whined. I glared at him playfully. He huffed and covered his eyes, facing the other way, the other three doing the same.

I dropped the blanket but tied it around my waist. I pulled the bra on. It was red, the same as the underwear. I glanced shyly behind me, the guys looking away. I dropped the blankets quickly. I grabbed grey, black and white patched stockings and pulled them on, then pulled on a black skirt that goes mid-thigh.

I heard a whistle and jumped around, seeing the guys staring at me. I felt self conscious but covered that up with false anger. "What the hell? You guys are pervs, stop checking a young teenage girl out."

"Damn. You got a good body girl." Vic whistled. I blushed and turned back around, but I heard a gasp. 

I rolled my eyes and turned back around. "Wha–"

"What the hell happened?" Mike asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He pointed to my side. I look down at my side and saw a large, black bruise. "Oh.." I mumbled. "I don't know." I shrugged. I turned back around and grabbed a shirt out of my wardrobe. It was a pink, singlet top Def Leopard shirt. I put it on.

I turned back around then walked over to them. There was no space for me so I went and sat on Vic's lap. "Oh come on." Vic whined.

I giggled. "So what are we doing today boys?" I questioned.

"Mall?" Jaime asked.

"Sounds like fun." Then we went out to Vic's and Tony's car and went to the mall.

\---

We got to the mall and walked in. I have so far gotten three weird glances from people. Suck my unicorn dick, thank you very much. The first shop I saw was one that excited me. 

"I'm going to Victoria's Secret, you guys are joining me. Do it or you'll get a skinny white sixteen year old genderfluid kick your Mexican asses." I giggled then skipped to the shop. I heard several groans from the boys behind me.

We went into the shop and immediately I was faced with a spawn of Satan. "You aren't a real female, you shouldn't be able to be in this shop."

I rolled my eyes and glanced at who was talking. She looked to be a teenager, the same age as me, she had a tag saying her name on it. "Well, Amber. Shouldn't you be nicer to your customers?"

"Those four I'm not talking to. I'm talking to a little tranny faggot." She snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "These four are the gayest things you'll ever meet, you can never get into their pants."

She scoffed. She leaned forward and whsipered harshly into my ear. "Stop, fag. Just go kill yourself already."

And that's where I snapped. I can handle people saying things to me, but suicide is a sensitive topic for me, really sensitive.

"Listen, sweetheart." I spoke in a snappy tone, my voice rising and catching they attention of others. "If I am a tranny, so what? I'm someone with a part that makes sperm and would rather a part that would receive sperm. Okay? I see no fucking problem in that. Second, faggot? Honey I ain't no pile of sticks, I'm a human fucking being with a fucking heart and feelings."

"Telling someone, let alone a customer, to kill themselves. Nice. You'd have someone's murder in your hands and guess what, you can still go to jail for that. I have witnesses and camera proof." I finished my rant. My face was flushed with anger and my hands balled tightly into fists.

I had definitely gotten the attention of others. I could see the manager walking over. I took a deep breath before finishing on my favourite sentence. "Grow out of your diapers and learn this is twenty seventeen. Not everyone is like you."

I sighed. I really needed to calm down. The manager walked up to us and had a questioning look on his face. "Is there something the problem?" He asked.

I nodded. "Your worker called me a tranny, faggot, and told me to kill myself."

The managers eyes widened then narrowed at the girl. He turned his attention back to me, his face softening. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I will do something with her right away. Please look around, whatever you get is half off."

"Thank you." I said softly with a small smile. The manager nodded then took the girl to the back room and everyone else stopped staring.

"You good?" Vic asked me. I shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever." I said dismissively then went over to look at the lingerie in my size.

They go joking around, rather I was actually looking. I found one pair that looked really good, was in my size. I looked over it. "I'm going to go try this on." I said to the boys then walked into the changing rooms and went into a stall, closing the curtain.

I stripped out fo my clothes then out the lingerie on. It was red, with a bra and silky see through material flowing down to mid thigh with tight red panties. I checked myself out in the mirror. It accented my body well.

"Kellin?" I heard Mike. "You finished changing?" He asked.

"Why? You wanna see what I look like?" I teased.

"Yep." I heard him reply.

I rolled my eyes, mumbling a quiet 'pervs'. "Well you guys don't get to see, so, wait." I quickly changed back into my original clothes and walked out with the undergarments in hand. I pouted and went to put it back. "It fits so well, but is so expensive."

"I'll buy it for you." Vic said. I looked at him, smiling widely.

"Really? But it's so expensive." I said.

He smiled at me and took it off of me. He nodded. "Sure." He went to the counter and bought it.

"He likes you.." Tony spoke in my ear. I shook my head. "He does." He said in a sing song voice. I just ignored him.

Vic walked back, handing me the bag with the lingerie in it. I smiled politely at him. "Thank you." He smiled back at me.

———

For the rest of the day, we spent it at the mall shopping and eating. We were all in the two cars now, heading home. Vic and Mike are dropping me home. We pulled up to the house and Vic being the gentleman he is, got my bags for me.

We went up to the door and he handed me the bags. "Hey, Kellin." Vic spoke. I looked at him. "I was wondering.. Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked shyly.

A slight smile slipped on to my lips, as well as a blush creeping up my neck. "O- okay.." I nodded.

"Tomorrow night?" He asked. I nodded. He gave me a hug and I hugged him back. He pulled away and kissed my cheek. "See you tomorrow night. I'll pick you up, six thirty."

Then he left, walking back to his car and driving off. I was left there, a blushing, flustered, excited mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PeOpLe SuCk. But you guys are cool cause yeah. I don't know, I'm just an angsty teen.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Have Sex With My Child

I was going out on a date with Vic tonight. Holy what the actual fucking hell. I had just showered and I was sitting there on my bed, an hour and a half till Vic was here, and I was panicking. 

I only have four friends. Mike would be helping Vic. Jaime would be, being Jaime. So maybe I could call Tony? And that's exactly what I did.

After the third ring he picked up. "Hello? Tony Perry speaking." He said in his usual calm, soft, quiet voice.

"Tony!" I screeched quietly. "I'm going on a date with Vic tonight and I don't know what to wear!" I said quickly. I heard Tony sigh and he most probably rolled his eyes at my antics.

"Sit tight, I'll be over there in ten." Tony said then hung up. I sighed and paced around my room for those ten minutes. Tony entered my room those ten minutes later and locked the door behind him.

"Alright, Kellin. How do you feel? Masculine or feminine?" He asked me. I shrugged. I felt a bit of both yet neither at the same time.

"I don't know. I'm fretting so much that my mind can't settle and decide." I said quickly and panicked.

Tony came over to me, grabbed my hands, and made me sit on the bed. "Kell, I'll need you to follow me. Breath. In." He took a breath in, and so did I. "Out." He let his breath out and so did I. We did this for the next five minutes and I was calm. 

"There you go." Tony smiled at me. "Now how do you feel?" He asked softly.

"Um, I still feel feminine with a slight twinge of masculine." I answered.

Tony nodded. "Okay, okay." He stood there for a moment, thinking. "High heels, tight skinny jeans, black singlet with a see through top over it, heavy leather jacket, then makeup and hair however." He said finally.

I nodded, agreeing with that. I went around the room, grabbing said clothes then went into the bathroom. I changed into the clothes. I had female boxers on but no bra. I pulled on my very tight, black leather jeans. Then my singlet and tucked it into my jeans, then a see-through white flower top over it. Then the high heels and the heavy leather jacket.

I put my makeup on. Pale Foundation, light pink blush, eyeliner and mascara, glitter eyeshadow, I coloured in my eyebrows, hot red lipstick, and little flecks of glitter on my cheeks and lips. My hair was straightened and rested on my shoulders.

I walked out of my bathroom and to Tony. "How do I look?" I asked shyly.

"You look good." Tony nodded. "Vic's gonna love it. Speaking of the short man, he's gonna be here in fifteen so I'm gonna head."

"Thank you for your help Tone." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and nodded. "No probs, kid. Good luck." He winked then walked out of my room.

I sighed and packed a small shoulder bag with stuff. My spare little makeup bag, phone, wallet, keys and a spare shirt. I went downstairs and waiting in the living room for Vic.

I wonder how this date will go. Tony said Vic likes me, but is that true? If it wasn't true he wouldn't have asked me out on this date. But what if it was just a friendly date. Oh god, and I tried to dress up so well. Fuck. What if he realises tonight he doesn't like me. He wouldn't like me anyway, I'm just, me.

How could someone as hot, smart and talented as Vic. Like someone as ugly, dumb and a huge fucking klutz like me. Vic is so attractive, he's smart with like ever subject, and he's talented at nearly everything. Then there's me, don't even get me started.

"Why are you all dressed up?" I heard the harsh voice of my mother. I looked up at her and frowned, narrowing my eyes.

"A date." I said. "With a guy."

"You faggot cunt." She spat at me. "You're an abomination! A mistake! You should never have been born! I can't wait till you di–" a knock on the door stopped her from continuing her hate rant and from just about slapping me across the face.

I got up, stepping away from the monster that was my mother, and went to the door. I opened it and smile when I saw Vic. "Hey." I smiled shyly. I was nervous and shy, his presence always made me like this. 

"Hi there cutie." Vic smiled at me. The nickname making me blush. "You look good." He added, making me blush even more.

"Th-thanks.. So do you." I smiled. Vic handed me a single rose and I just smiled. "Come on in, I'll put this in a vase." I led him inside, shutting the door behind me. I took him into the living room where my mother and father was. "I'll be right back." I said.

I went into the Kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it up with water. I put the rose in. I went up to my room, putting the cup on my bedside table then went back downstairs.

"I want Kellin home by ten. Don't pressure them into anything. Treat them with respect. Don't make them do something they don't want to do. And uh.. Don't have sex with my child." I groaned when I heard my dads voice.

I walked into the living room. "Dad." I whined. "Do you have to?" He nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think this should happen, anyway." I heard my mum say. I shot her a glare. "Two males dating, no, this is not right. Especially when one is the spawn of Satan, that being said is my own child. You belong with the pedophiles, Kellin."

"You belong in hell you sick whore." I snapped at her. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" I asked.

She went to speak but I grabbed Vic's arm, heading for the door. "Bye, dad! I'll be home by ten thirty! Love you!" I called out then we walked outside.

We went to Vic's car and got in. "Sorry about them. Sorry about my mum, actually. My dads cool." I apologised to Vic.

Vic shrugged and smiled at me. "It's cool, sorry you have to deal with a bitch like her."

"I've gotten used to it." I shrugged. "So where are we going, anyway?" I asked.

"It's a secret." Vic smiled at me. I pouted. We put our seatbelts on, he started the car, then we were off to wherever our date is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my face painted like Ryan Ross.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank You, Peasant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sass and foul words.

Ten minutes had passed and we were driving along the highway now. We were out of town and it seemed as if we were going towards the city. So I decided to pipe up and ask.

"Where are we going?" I asked the concentrating boy.

"Into the city." Vic replied. He cast me a quick glance before looking back on the road.

"But why?" 

"For our date."

"What are we doing?" I persisted.

Vic rolled his eyes. "Shh. It's a suprise." He hushed me. He moves his arm over me, opening the console in front of me and grabbed a CD out then closing it. He slipped the CD into his stereo and seconds later AC/DC filled the cars silence.

I rolled my eyes at the strange mysterious boy. I made myself comfortable in my seat and gazed out the window. The sun was nearly gone. It was mostly a dark, but bright, night sky. Stars littered the black sky. Yet and the horizons there was the soft orange and pink colour. I smiled to myself, I love sunsets.

Twenty minutes passed and we were finally driving into town. It was a bit past seven and it was completely dark now. Apart from the bright lights of the city and the shinning stars.

"Wow." I whispered looking out the window. "It's so pretty.."

"Never been into the city?" Vic asked.

I shook my head. "I have, once or twice. Never at night."

"You lived in LA though, that's much better than here."

"No. Everyone says it's pretty but it's not. Busy as all hell, casinos everywhere, it drains nature." I shrugged.

I saw Vic glance at me, then the road, shrug and continue driving. We continued driving for a few minutes until Vic parked in the parking lot of what seemed to be a small cute cafe.

He turned off the car and took off his seatbelt. He got out and ran to the other side, opening the door for me. I smiled and got out. "Thank you, peasant." I grinned.

Vic rolled his eyes. "Come with me, royal pain in the ass." He grabbed my hand, linking our fingers together, then led me into the cafe.

"So many sexual jokes could be made." I whined.

Vic smirked and opened the door for me. We went into the cafe and and over to where a person was standing. "Table for two, Fuentes." 

The girl looked up and smiled. "Of course, this way.. Uh.. Gentleman." She stuttered. She grabbed two menus and led us to our table. I brushed off the gentleman thing, because I was currently female and male yet neither at the same time. We got to our table and sat down. The waitress gave us menus then left.

"Did I mention you look cute tonight?" Vic asked making me blush.

"You may have." I said softly. "Did I mention you look quite attractive?"

Vic smiled at me. "You may have." He mocked. I blushed and looked down at my menu. 

A waitress walked over to our table and gave us a kind smile. "Hi, I'm your waitress Brittany. What would you like to order today?"

"Could I please have the steak, medium rare, with chips and vegetables?" Vic said.

Brittany nodded. "And for you.. Uh.. Sir?" She said, directing it to me.

"Um.." I mumbled. "May I please have a large Caesar salad?" 

"Alright." Brittany nodded. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Non-alcoholic wine for the both of us please." Vic said.

Brittany nodded. She wrote down our orders then went to the kitchen. I looked around the cafe. It was full of blue and pink colours. I turned my attention back to Vic who was smiling at me.

"What?" I questioned, tilting my head. 

"Nothing." He smiled more, shaking his head. I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from smiling.

Brittany came back with a bottle of the non-alcoholic wine and two wine glasses. She poured the wine into our glasses then went back into the kitchen.

I took a sip of the wine, licking my lips after. "This seems so fancy, but.. Not fancy."

Vic chuckled. "Yeah. Me and my grandma used to come here all the time."

"Aw, how sweet." I smiled. "So it's a sweet place for you." He nodded. "Do you come here still?"

Vic shook his head. "She passed away. Few months back."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Vic smiled. He moved his hand on to the table, grabbing mine and holding it tightly with his. I smiled.

Brittany came back with our meals, putting them in front of us. "Is there anything else you need?" She asked politely.

"A plate of fries for us to share please." Vic said. Brittany nodded left, then came back with a large bowl of fries. She also handed a napkin to Vic.

Vic looked at the napkin, his eyebrows furrowing. He frowned and scrunched the paper up.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"She gave me her number." Vic frowned.

I scoffed. "What a bitch.." I mumbled under my breath.

"Anyway. Let's eat, yeah?" Vic asked with a smile. I nodded and we dug into or food, talking to each other about ourselves and anything we could think of really.

I finished eating my salad and I was just chewing on the fries while Vic finished off his salad. He finished his food and Brittany came back to collect the dishes. "Would you like to order anything for desert?" She asked.

"A cheesecake for both of us." Vic answered.

"Oh and, don't hit on him please." I smiled at Brittany while pointing at Vic. Her eyes widened, before she got an angry look on her face.

"Whatever, tranny." She scoffed. My eyes narrowed, and I glared at her as she walked away.

"Whatever, slut." I mocked, rolling my eyes.

"Someone's got a bit of an attitude." Vic teased.

"Shut up.." I mumbled.

Brittany came back with our cheesecakes and as she was walking away I 'accidentally' made her trip. "Ah! What the hell!?" She gasped. She stood up, brushing herself off. "Why'd you trip me over, you stupid tranny!?" She yelled at me.

I shrugged. "Don't call me tranny sweetie." I said in a calm tone.

"But that's what you are!" She spat. "And don't call me sweetie, tranny."

I rolled my eyes. "Actually I'm not a tranny. I'm a normal human being with a heart and a brain just like you. But your heart is black and your brain is probably the size of a pea, saying that you just made fun of someone your own species just because they're different to you." 

I saw someone with their phone out, filming us, and a lot of people's attention had been drawn in. "Now. I could get you fired. Because one, you gave my date your number while you're working. Two, you called me a tranny."

Her eyes were wide and her jaw was on her floor. She stuttered random sounds until there was a call for her name. She ducked her head and scurried off to what would be the back room. I scoffed and straightened up, eating my cheesecake.

"No remorse from you.." Vic said. I shrugged. "You okay?" He asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "People like that just piss me off."

Vic nodded. "Understandable." Then we finished our cheesecakes, joking around. We got our check, paid, then left. We got into the car and Vic started driving back home, the two of us talking the whole ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm staying home today 'cause I'm dying. Just thought you should know.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Will Take Away Your Glittery Pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexual harassment, foul words, dickheads

When I got home, I was all smiles and giggles. Vic had taken me up to the door then gave me a kiss, on the lips, then left. My mum was at work and my dad was on the couch. He asked me about my date and I told him then went to bed.

It was Monday now, and I was for once, happy to go to school. I woke up and just rolled out of bed. I did everything I need to get ready, pulled on tight jeans and a Guns N Roses tank top along with a jacket. I straightened my hair and added some eyeliner. Putting on some black TOMS.

I made sure everything I needed was in my bag, and my phone was in my pocket before I headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen and put a piece of bread in the toaster. I put my bag down. I went over to the coffee maker and made myself one.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was a text from Vic.

Viccypoo; I'm taking you to school today. Be ready in ten.

I smiled to myself and texted back a quick 'okay'. I put my phone down and started making a coffee. I heard someone come up behind me and before I could react, my hair was gripped then my head smashed down on the counter.

I yelped in pain, my eyesight going blurry momentarily. I saw the blurry figure of my mum walk out the door. My bread popped from the toaster but I suddenly wasn't very hungy. I walked upstairs, telling my still sleeping dad, Vic was giving me a lift to school.

I went into the bathroom. There was blood leaking from a cut under my hair line. I sighed, washing the blood off. I grabbed a tissue, putting it against the cut. I made my way back downstairs, grabbing my phone and slipping it into my pocket. I picked my bag up and went outside.

I sat down on the front steps, still with the tissue pressed tightly against the injury. I wiped away a few stray tears. I heard I car pull up into the driveway and I lifted my head, seeing Vic's car.

I got up, walking over to his car and getting in the back. "What happened?" Vic asked me, turning around in his seat.

I shrugged. "Fell down the stairs." I lied. Vic frowned at me. 

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded. He turned back around. We went to McDonald's to get breakfast then drove to school, Sitting in the parking lot and finishing our breakfast. Mike was also in the car.

Vic climbed into the back of the car and removed my hand from where I still had the tissue tightly pressed against it. He leaned his head up, kissing the cut. I blushed, smiling softly. "I'm going to go see Tony." Mike said, hoping out the car and going over to his friend who just pulled up.

Vic smiled at me. "I have a question for you that I forgot to ask last tonight." I nodded for him to go on. He took a deep breath, biting his lip. "Will you be my boyfriend/girlfriend?" He questioned.

My lips curled up into a large smile. I nodded my head, moving my arms to wrap around his neck. He smiled widely back, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me into his lap and pecked my lips.

"Let's hop out. Mike, Tony and Hime are staring at us." Vic chuckled. I chuckled and nodded. We slid out of the car, me climbing off Vic's lap and helping him out of the car. He shut and locked the car.

"So, you two a couple?" Jaime questioned.

I bit my lip to stop myself from grinning so hard and nodddd. "We are." I confirmed. The guys grinned, congratulating us. We walked towards the school together.

"Hey." Tony greeted. "What happened?" He asked, gesturing to the small cut under my hair line.

"Fell down the stairs." I replied with a small smile. He gave me a disbelieving look.

"You're skipping first period with me." He stated suddenly.

"Wha–"

"Don't argue." His eyes narrowed. I just gulped and nodded. 

The bell rung and we all said goodbye. I pecked Vic on the lips quickly then Tony dragged me out to his car to talk.

"So what really happened?" My turtle obsessed friend asked me once we were in the confinements of his car. "And don't give me another bullshit lie."

I sighed and looked down at the muddy car floor. I felt hot tears welling at the side of my eyes and a lump in my throat. "My mum." I sighed.

Tony put a hand on my thigh comfortingly, giving it a light squeeze. "She doesn't accept me, as you know. And um, I was just getting food this morning when she just, slammed my head down on the counter and left." Tears have started to fall down my cheeks slowly.

"Have you told anyone?" Tony asked. I shook my head. "Just me?" I nodded. "You should tell someone, Kells."

"I know I should." I agreed. "But then they'll take her away from dad, and I don't want him upset. He loves her."

Tony sighed and he was silent for a second. The only sound that could be heard was my sniffling.

"Have you told Vic?" 

"No.."

"Kellin. You gotta tell Vic."

"But–"

"I will do it myself."

"Tony–"

"Kellin Glitter Quinn Bostwick. You are telling Vic or I will take away your glittery pillow." He threatened.

I pouted at the boy. "Fine." I gave in. "I hate you.."

"I love you too." Tony then gave me a hug. We stayed their for the rest of the period, then went to our second period.

———

Lunch came around and I just had a class with Jaime so we were walking to the cafeteria. "Hey, you seemed pretty upset this morning. You okay?" Jaime asked.

I gave him a smile and nodded. "Yep! All go–"

"He probably cut himself this morning." A voice said from behind me. I just ignore it, and me and Jaime continued into the cafeteria. "Tranny!" I heard a shout from behind me. "I'm talking to you!" Suddenly my hair was gripped and pulled back. I yelped in pain.

"Dude! What the fuck!?" Jaime yelled at who I assumed was Oli. "Let Kellin go!"

"How about.. No." Oliver responded. The whole cafeteria was silent and staring at us. He then leant down to my ear, talking quietly so no one else will hear. "After lunch, you're going to come to the boys bathroom, And you're going to suck my dïck, okay?"

I just squeezed my eyes shut and nodded. "Good boy." He chuckled then let go of my hair, pushing me to the ground. "Faggot!" He spat, literally spitting on my back, then walked away.

Jaime helped me up and we walked over to our table, ignoring the stares from everyone else. We sat down and I immediately tucked myself into Vic's side.

"What was that about darling?" Vic asked quietly, petting the top of my head. I just shrugged, not wanting to talk. That's how all of lunch went. The other guys talking and me tucked into Vic's side, holding back tears. 

But alas, lunch has to end eventually. And the bell that went off reminded me of the horror I was about to face. Luckily it was maths and I didn't have anyone in that class. 

"You good babe?" Vic asked me. I just gave him a fake smile and nodded. He pecked my lips. Then him, Tony, Mike and Jaime went off to their classes. I went to the bathroom like I was ordered to.

——— (I really didn't want to write that scene, cause I probably would've cried. So I skipped over it.)

After Oli had pulled his pants back up, zipping them up and left the bathroom. I broke out into heavy sobs. I held my hands over my mouth, silencing them as best as I could.

I felt used. Dirty. I wanted to go home. I stood up on shaky legs and walked out of the stall I was in. I walked over to the mirror, looking at my mess of a face and hair. I washed my face as best as I could and attempted to fix my hair. Then I called my dad.

"Hey muppet. Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be in class?" My dads cheery voice answered the phone.

I sniffled. "Um, I had a panic attack.." I mumbled. It was only a half lie, I was about to have one.

"Oh dear. That bad?" He questioned.

"That bad." I whimpered.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten." He said then hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and tried to control my breathing.

My dad texted me he was outside. I quickly went outside, avoiding teachers and jumped in his car. "You okay?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I just want to sleep.." I mumbled. He nodded silenetly. We drove home in silence and as soon as we were home I went straight up to my room. I dumped my bag then went to the bathroom.

I threw up twice. Washed my mouth out with mouthwash three times. Brushed my teeth twice. Then had a shower. After that I went back to my room and locked myself into my room.

I had my pyjamas on so I just crawled into bed. I had a text from Vic asking where I was. I told him I was feeling sick and went home to sleep so he shouldn't come over. Then I fell asleep crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating every Monday and Friday. Comment if you have any objections, and cause I like comments.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Going To Be Yor Number One Fangirl/Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Foul language, bitchy people, and cutesy Kellic

I woke up the next day feeling emotionally and physically exhausted. I woke up before my alarm, that's saying something. I pushed the covers off me, getting out of bed.

My alarm went off and I shut it up straight away. I went to my male closet. I pulled on a pair of boxers as well as navy blue skinny jeans, an Iron Maiden shirt and an Edward Scissorhands hoodie.

I went to the bathroom. I did the normal. Pee, brush my teeth, with extra mouthwash, brush my hair, spray deodorant. I walked out of my room and to my bag. I picked it up and my phone and earphones, walking out of my room.

"Oh my." I heard when I walked into the kitchen. "You've finally grown out of that stupid faze?" My mum questioned.

I looked up at the bitch with a stone cold glare set on my face. "No I haven't, mother."

"Then why are you wearing boy clothes?"

"Because I feel masculine today."

"You should feel masculine everyday. You are a boy, soon to be man. I would know, I've seen your penis when you were younger. It's certainly not a vagina."

"Oh my fucking–..." I let out a deep sigh. "Mother. I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"Um, no. I'm in charge of you. I am your mother. And don't talk to me that way."

I growled. "When you start acting like my fucking mother I might start acting like your child! But I am not just a fucking male!" I screamed and stormed out of the house. 

I stormed down the street for a few blocks. Then I realised I had no idea where I was. I sighed and pulled out my phone, calling Vic.

"Hello my darling angel?" Vic's beautiful voice answered the phone. I smiled ever so slightly, already feeling a bit better.

"Hey, Viccy. Um.. I had a fight with the witch and I stormed out of the house.. I have no idea where I am." I admitted with a chuckle. 

I heard Vic laugh lightly. "Poor Kells. I'll come get you. What street?"

"Cemetery Drive, I think. Huh, I ended up at the cemeteries."

"I'll be there in a bit, I gotta finish getting ready then wake Mikes up."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye bye!" He answered cheerily before hanging up.

I sat down on the curb and looked up at the slightly cloudy sky. It seems like it might rain today. Setting my mood perfectly. It's like I'm in some type of fan-fiction.

I saw Vic's car up ahead and I smiled. He pulled up in front of me and I jumped in. I threw my bag at my feet then leaned over and pecked his lips.

"Hello. You look very manly today." Vic commented as we started driving away from the cemeteries. "Oh and, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I woke up in a crappy mood this morning." I pouted. 

"Aw, my poor baby." Vic chuckled. "Well we gotta go back and get Mike then head to school." I smiled and nodded. I dreaded going to school.

We got Mike then headed to school. "Okay, so. We have band practice this afternoon. You wanna come Kellin?" 

"One. You have a band!? Two, fuck yeah." I turned around in my chair, grinning at the tall Mexican.

He grinned back at me. "Sweet, and yeah. Me on drums, Jaime on bass, Tony on guitar, Vic on vocals and guitar. We call ourselves Pierce The Veil."

"Ooh. Mexican. Nice." I giggled, making the other two laugh.

"Stop saying Mexican you twerp!" Vic laughed.

"Mexican! Mexican! Mexican!" I sung. We all laughed. 

We eventually arrived at school and hoped out. Tony and Jaime were already at our lockers so we met them there. "So, since you guys have a band. I'm going to be your number one fangirl/boy. I'm going to make a fan page, write creepy fan fiction, and stalk you all."

"You have this all planned out." Vic commented, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I hummed and nodded. "Mhm. I'm going to write some smut one shots about Tony and Mike. Let's call it... Perrents!"

"I didn't agree to this." Tony shook his head.

"Shh, turtle. Then I'm going to write a whole book of Jaime X reader." I giggled.

"Oh great." Jaime groaned.

"Then a shit ton of stuff about me and Vic!" I pressed a sloppy kiss to Vic's cheek. We all laughed and walked into music.

We were sitting in our seats when I saw Oli, Josh and Craig walk in. I gulped as I saw Oli smirk and wink at me. The guys didn't catch it. I inhailed deeply then exhailed. Calm down, Kellin. Don't have a panic attack. 

I quickly reached into my bag, grabbing one of my pills and subtly slipping it into my mouth. Then I swallowed it down with a gulp of Monster, that was Mike's, that he was about to drink.

"Hey." He whined, dragging out the y. I just smiled innocently. "Vic! Your boyfriend stole my monster!" Mike complained more.

"And now Mr Iero will steal your monster." We heard from in front of us. We looked up, seeing Mr Iero smirking. He snatched the can off me and cleaned it then walked to the front, drinking it. Me and Mike both pouted.

Mr Iero chuckled, finishing off the drink and chucking it in the bin.

"I'm sure you could get a liquid from somewhere else, faggot." My head snapped, looking at where the voice came from. Josh. 

"Mr Franceschi. Shut the hell up." Mr Iero snapped. "Now, today. We are going to start on your assessment. Get into groups of between two and six."

"Wanna join us Kell?" Vic asked me. I smiled and nodddd. 

"I can sing- I'm pretty crap though." 

"I'm sure you sound beautiful." He complimented, making me blush. 

"Everyone in groups?" Mr Iero questioned. A chorus of 'yeahs' went around the classroom. "Great! Now, you are going to be performing two songs in your groups. A song you made up, and a cover. Get to discussing!"

"Let's do a Taylor Swift cover!" Vic grinned. 

"Noo." I whined. "Let's do a Fall Out boy cover."

"Or, a Green Day cover?" Mike asked.

"Ooh yeah! Let's do that!"

The bell rang telling us to get out of our first lesson and go to the second lesson. We got up, packing up our stuff. Vic grabbing my land, linking our fingers together. "To art?" He questioned.

I giggled and nodded. "To art!" I grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to a water park yesterday and that was lotsa fun. Then I had a friend stay over the night. But today I just feel sick so I went home. By the way, would you like to read a Cashby, Frerard, Jalex, another Kellic, or a Perrentes?


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vixen One And Two Are Stealing From Good Guy Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: this chapter isn't all that important apart from the smexy make outs

School was now over and I was sitting in Vic's car thinking over to events of the day. I woke up in a terrible mood. Had an argument with the Witch. Then I got to school and laughed with the guys, until lunch. After lunch, Oliver did it again. What he did yesterday- he, ugh. I visibly shivered. But Mike and Vic were in a very concentrated conversation, not noticing me.

I stayed in the bathroom for the last period then caught up with the guys at the end of the day. The Witch had also texted me, less then nice things.

I felt tears burning at the side of my eyes and bile rising in my throat. I bit my lip, waiting till we were at the Fuentes's house.

Vic pulled into a driveway and parked the car. He shot me a smile. "Ready love?" I nodded silently and got out of the car. 

I grabbed my bag and Vic held my hand as we walked into his house. A middle aged tanned woman came out from what seemed to be the kitchen. "Viccy! Mikey! Welcome home!" The woman cheered. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Kellin, mama." Vic smiled at his mum. "Their my boy/girlfriend."

She smiled brightly and ran over to me, giving me a large hug and knocking me back. "Hi dear." She smiled at me. "Welcome to the family. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose." I said politely. 

"Oh nonsense dear! You're staying. Do you like tacos?"

I nodded. "But um, I'm a Vegetarian."

She nodded and grinned, kisses her son's cheeks, then went back to the kitchen.

Tony and Jaime showed up then we went down to the Fuentes basement. Mike grabbed some drum sticks and came over to me, hitting me on the head with them making me pout.

I rubbed my head. "That hurt." I whined. "Viccy! He hurt me!" I pushed my bottom lip out and gave Vic puppy eyes.

"Mike, did you hurt my baby?" Vic asked in amusement.

"Psh, no." Mike waved his hand, brushing us off. He walked over to the set of drums, sitting on the seat behind them.

I pouted at Vic. "Aw, my poor Kells." He leaned down slightly, kissing me on the lips. I smiled, kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I slid my hands up his arms and around his neck. He gently took my bottom lip between both of his and pulled back.

He smiled at me, to which I returned. "Ew! PDA!" Jaime shouted.

Vic rolled his eyes and pulled away. "Shut up Hime-time!" I stuck my tongue out at him, making Jaime roll his eyes.

Vic and Tony picked up their guitars and Jaime got his bass. Vic and Jaime went behind two microphones.

I sat down on a couch and watched them play. They did a cover of Green day first. Then played two of their own songs; Chemical Kids And Mechanical Brides and Yeah Boy And Doll Face.

They were all really good. Once they finished the second song I clapped loudly and grinned at them. "That was amazing!" 

"You wanna sing something Kells?" Jaime asked.

"No.." I mumbled. Jaime grinned at me and came over to the couch, picking me up and dragging me over to the microphone.

"Stay." He ordered. Him, Mike, Tony and Vic moved away from their instruments and went over to the two couches and sat on them.

I sung a song that I had wrote a few days ago; You Kill Me (In A Good Way). After I finished they clapped for me. Mrs Fuentes called us upstairs after a while of just hanging around the basement.

We went upstairs to the kitchen and sat down eating the tacos. It went me, Vic and Jaime on one side. Mike and Tony on the other side. Then Mr and Mrs Fuentes in both ends. "I'm sorry I'm not in better clothes Mrs Fuentes." I apologised.

She just smiled at me. "It's no problem dear. And call me Vivian or Viv, or you can call me mum like the boys do." She grinned. "Not just Mike and Vic."

I laughed at that. But it's true, she's like the worlds best mum. "So, you just moved here?" Mr Fuentes asked.

I nodded and swallowed the food that was currently in my mouth. "Um, yeah. My mothers job transferred her here, since it's a better place then Vegas I guess."

"And what are your parents jobs?" He asked.

"My mothers a doctor, one of the best in the country. And my dads a cartoon artist. So he stays home."

"Any that we would know?"

"There's one that's got about six comics out. Villains, Vixens And The Good Guys."

"Oh, I have like three of those!" Jaime said. "It's really good. The art style is amazing. Not to mention it's really funny." He laughed.

"And are you enjoying Michigan so far?" Mrs Fuentes asked. "Are my boys treating you nicely?"

I smiled and nodded. "They are. They look so hardcore, but really. They're just a bunch of soft hearted idiots." Me and Viv laughed at my statement.

We all finished our dinner then had desert, which was Apple Crumble. After we finished I helped Mrs Fuentes clean up the dishes while the boys all stayed in the living room watching the TV.

"Kellin." Mrs Fuentes started. "You're a nice kid, I like you. You're better then any of the other guys and girls Vic has chosen. And the guys all seem to be comfortable with you. Just, don't hurt them. And if you have to, be gentle. Like ripping off a bandaid. Put some cream around it, rip, then put more cream on it."

I nodded. "I will, ma'am." She smiled at me and brought me into a hug.

"You're welcome over any time sweetie. You're apart of the family." I smiled up at her. We went out into the living room and we all watched a movie together.

After the movie, Antman, finished, me, Tony and Jaime had to go. Tony and Jaime got in Tony's car after saying goodbye to everyone then drove off. Then Vic and I got in his car and he took my home.

"Your bands really good." I said to him. "I love your voice."

"Oh please, you can sing ten times as better than me." Vic said, making me blush.

"Thank you for having me over, your parents are really nice." I mumbled.

Vic smiled at me. "Their nice people, just as long as you don't get on their bad side." He chuckled.

We arrived at my house and he walked me to the door like the gentleman he is. "Thank you for coming over babe." He smiled at me.

He put his hands on my hips, bringing my body closer to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his long brown hair. He closed the gap between our lips, pressing his against mine making both our eyes flutter closed.

His lips moved in sync with mine. Passion flowing through our bodies. His tongue poked out and swiped along my lower lip, asking for entrance, to which I granted, parting my lips for him.

Our tongues tangled together, battling for dominance. He won, letting his tongue explore every crevasse in my mouth. His tongue lapped against mine before pulling out and his teeth gently bit down on my lower lip, pulling it with him as he moved his head back slightly.

He rested his forehead on mine. Our breathing was slightly laboured and we both had big grins on our faces.

"I've- I've gotta go Kells." He mumbled, pecking my lips. 

"Okay." I mumbled back, pecking his lips. We kissed passionately one more time. He walked out to his car, getting in and driving away.

I grabbed my keys from my bag, unlocking the door and going inside, locking it behind me. "Dad?" I called out.

"Study!" He called back. I walked to my dads study, opening the French doors. "I'm working on the newest art for the comic. Vixen one and two are stealing from Good Guy three."

I laughed at him and shook my head. "You going to bed late?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry kiddo. Get that nice boyfriend of yours to take you to school?" 

I smiled and nodded. "Mum at work?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Well, night dad." I leaned down, kissing my dads cheek then went up to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finished writing all of this. It has Fourty One chapters and I hate myself because it's not an even number. But it's going to have a sequel.  
> And my Twitter won't work so I sad ;-;


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be Like The Confused, Just Wanting To Settle Down, Joey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; it might be too cute, so prepare your anus's.

I woke up Wednesday morning, and I felt very feminine, and happy. I slipped out of bed and skipped to the bathroom, doing my business and having a shower. I washed my hair with the nice strawberry shampoo and conditioner. Then the coconut body wash that helps get rid of your pours.

I skipped back out into my bedroom and started getting dressed. I pulled on black underwear and a comfortable black bra, they both had skulls on them. 

I pulled on leggings that had different colours, showing the Galaxy. Then a dark blue shirt that was a little to small that had skeletons kissing on it. A skirt came next, it started at my waist and ended at mid thighs. It was plain, midnight black.

I pulled on shoes that went up to my knees. They were dark purple and black. I did up the laces, making sure they were nice and tight. I pulled my shirt over the top of my skirt then slipped my favourite leather jacket on.

I went back to the bathroom. I put on foundation, eyeliner, mascara, red lipstick, blush, eyebrow liner stuff then added some glitter to my cheeks. I then dried my hair, straightened it and styled it.

I grabbed my bag, making sure everything was in it. Then grabbed my phone and skipped downstairs. I checked my phone, seeing a text from Vic.

Viccypoo: Good morning babe. How did you sleep?

I smiled to myself.

Kellybear: I slept great Viccypoo, Wbu?

I put my bag down in the living room and put my phone down on the kitchen counter as I prepared my breakfast. A coffee with two sugars and milk, a two pieces of toasted bread with butter and nuttella.

My phone dinged, telling me I had a text. I picked up my phone, seeing it was from Vic.

ViccyPoo: I slept very well, thank you for asking.

Kellybear: y u txt so formal?

Vicccypoo: I don't like slang words in text, I suppose.

Kellybear: wll I shll frvr txt lk ths 2 pss u ff!!!1!!

Viccypoo: I think We need a break.

Kellybear: nOoO! Don't be like Rachel from friends :( be like the confused just wanting to settle down Joey

Viccypoo: but he sleeps around a lot, do you want me to sleep around a lot?

Kellybear: nu :(.. Are you a virgin?

Viccypoo: uh.. No. I'm not.

Kellybear. oh..

Viccypoo: are you?

Kellybear: yeh 

Viccypoo: well. Don't do a me and get way too drunk and high, sleep with a stranger, then wake up feeling like hell both mentally, emotionally and physically.

Kellybear: my poor baby :(

Viccypoo: it's okay. I feel better now that I have you.

Kellybear: :)

Viccypoo: want me to pick you up?

Kellybear: yesh pls

Viccypoo: okay. Be there in half an hour

Kellybear: okie :)

Then I put my phone down my shirt and into my bra. I felt sad that Vic isn't a virgin, but I didn't mind that much. Maybe, in the future, he'll take my V-card. But it's a little too early.

A smile stayed on my face as I drunk my coffee and ate my toast. Half an hour later I got a text saying Vic was outside. I put my cup and plate into the sink then skipped outside, grabbing my bag from the living room.

I saw Mike was sitting in the passenger seat and pouted, getting in the back seat instead.

"Miiiike." I whine like a child. "That's my seat."

"Well it's my seat now, princess." Mike turned around, smirking at me.

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "You're a bully."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yah-huh."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"No deal."

"Yes deal."

"False."

"True."

"Children!" Vic scolded, making Mike and I shut up. "Shh, I'm trying to drive."

"Mike started it!" "Kellin started it!" We both shouted at the same time.

"Shut up or I'm going to stop this car. Then my little Mexican ass is going to whip your-" he pointed to Mike, "large Mexican ass. And your-" he pointed to me, "little white ass, that's pretty. So shh."

Mike and I shut up, but I blushed over the fact Vic called my ass pretty. It was quiet the rest of the time to the school, the hum of the engine filling our ears.

Once we got to school, we saw Tony and Jaime leaning on Tony's car. As soon as Vic parked, Mike and I bolted out of the car and hugged the other two Mexicans. "Vic is scary!" I cried.

"He's going to whoop mine and Kellin's asses!" Mike cried.

Vic got out of his car, rolling his eyes at us, chuckling. He grabbed his bag and locked the car then walked over to us. "They were jabbering on like a bunch of babies." 

Tony and Jaime grinned, but put on a straight face. "Oh no. Should we tell mama Fuentes?" Tony asked Jaime.

"I think we should." Jaime nodded. "I'll call her now." He sighed.

"No!" Me and Mike cried.

We all cracked up laughing at our stupid antics. Mike ruffled my hair, making me pout. I fixed my hair then turned to Vic, smiling at him. I kissed him, and he kissed back, resting his hand on my hip.

"My virgin eyes!" Jaime squealed. We pulled away and laughed then all of us walked into school, me and Vic holding hands. We went to our lockers, and got everything we needed. Then we all parted ways, going to our classes.

———

It was lunch time and we were sitting at our table. I was sitting between Mike and Vic. As usual. Jaime and Tony were sitting across from us. The guys were eating pizza that the cafeteria had while I just sipped on some water.

But, oddly enough, a girl walked up to our table. She was a bit taller than me, had blonde hair with purple underneath. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with an animated puppy on it, black tights and black shorts as well as white joggers.

"Hey." She greated. "You're the new kid right?" She asked, directing it at me.

"Uh, yeah. Kellin." I mumbled.

"My names Lexi!"

"Hi Lexi." I greated the very energetic girl. I've seen her in a few of my classes.

"I was wondering if we could be friends? I've seen you around and you're pretty cool, so are your friends." 

"Um, yeah." I said. "I'd love to be your friend." I smiled at her.

"Thanks! And I like your shirt!" She complimented. Lexi sat down at the table in the free space next to Jaime. "So, can I get names with faces?"

"This is my boyfriend, Vic. His brother Mike. Tony and Jaime." I said everyone, pointing at them when I said their names.

"What, Me and Tony don't have anything special to do with us?" Jaime asked, feigning hurt.

"Oh, of course, my mistake. Let me re-do the introductions." I apologised with a sarcastic tone.

"This is Vic. He's my boyfriend, he sings, plays guitar, and he really likes tacos. This is Mike. He is Vic's brother, he plays drums, he raps, his rapper name is MikeyWhiskeyHands, and he's obsessed with Harry Potter."

"This is Tony. He plays guitar, is obsessed with Star Wars, and is secretly a turtle in human form. This is Jaime. He plays bass, sings annnnddd.... Is a complete asshole!" I grinned. "Joking, joking. He's actually a really nice guy, also really hyperactive."

Lexi laughed at my description of the guys. "Can I have an introduction for you then?"

"I'm not that inter-" I started, but was interrupted by the guys.

"Kellin is genderfluid. They have two sides of their bedroom, male side and female side. Today, as you can tell, Kellin is a she. Which sometimes she likes being called glitter and thinks she's queen." Jaime said.

"She's a very compassionate person. In both male and female form. Nice, sassy, and can kick ass." Tony adddd.

"A complete asshole when she wants to be, a sassy little shit. But really a soft hearted person. Likes the colour yellow." Mike adddd.

"Kellin is; beautiful, amazing, sassy, sweet, kind, handsome, smart- every compliment you can think of, she is." Vic finished, leaning over and kissing my temple.

I blushed, looking down at my lap. "Aw, how cute." Lexi gushed. "You guys are so cute together, my new OTP." 

The bell rang, telling us lunch was over. Lexi and I exchanged phone numbers before we all went off to our classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am updating a day late, I was, and still am, at a friends. Also, for the 14th, happy birthday to my dads Jack Barakat and Mike Fuentes.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic Germs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; kinda triggering at the start

It had been three months since I came here. I have a wonderful boyfriend, Vic. Best friends, Mike, Jaime and Tony. But my bestest friend, Lexi. My dads comics are going great and I get to help him sketch sometimes.

But of course, with good things. Come the bag things.

Twice a week. Every Tuesday and Thursday. Oli makes me suck him. Everytime after, I hide in the bathroom for the last period. Luckily, those two days, the last periods I don't have with anyone. Then Josh and Craig keep beating me up, I have a large bruise on my right ribs that just keep swelling. And my mother. The Witch. She constantly screams at me, hits me. She mainly hits me in the back now.

At school, we also got some new teachers. They're brothers. Mr Way, he lets us call him Gee. He's our art teacher, and he's really cool. He also used to be friends with my dad back in Vegas, so they reunited. Also, the other Mr Way. He lets some people call him Mikey, he's the English teacher. He's much better then the old Pedophile Mr Vanity.

I whimpered as I rolled over in bed, laying on my stomach. I can't lay on my side, due to the bruise on my ribs, and I can't lay on my back, due to the various cuts and bruises.

At around midnight, two hours ago, the Witch came into my room and woke me up. She started whipping me with one of my dads belts for five minutes before leaving for work.

I didn't have a chance to clean it up, and I could feet the cuts and blood with every move I make. I reached for my phone, feeling skin break in my back making me gasp.

I started crying. I lied there and cried until I fell asleep.

———

I woke up to my phone ringing at nine on a Saturday morning. I groaned, shuffling over and grabbing my phone. I answered it, too tired to look at the ID.

"Hello..?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Oh no! Did I wake you up?" I heard the voice of my newst friend, Lexi.

"Yeah.." I mumbled.

"Too bad." She snickered. "We're going to the mall! I'm going to call the others then we're all going to meet up at your house at ten." Then she hung up.

I groaned, turning my phone off. I got out of my bed and walked over to my mirror. I wasn't wearing a shirt or pants, just boxers. I turned around, peering over my shoulder. My back looked painful, and felt it to. 

I grabbed some clothes from my male wardrobe and walked out of my room and to the bathroom. I had a shower, cringing and sobbing through the pain. After my shower, I pulled on a clean pair of boxers, tight skinny jeans, a random black shirt that had pizzas on it, and a black Blink-182 jumper.

I dried and brushed my hair, not bothered to style it. I put eyeliner on, saying I felt extra emo today. 

I walked out of the bathroom and back to my bedroom. I pulled on some socks and white converses. I grabbed a black drawstring bag. I threw in my wallet, instax camera and keys. I grabbed my phone, slipping it in my pocket then going downstairs.

I was faced with Witch and dad fighting. "Dad?" I asked quietly. The yelling stopped and dad turned to me.

"Good morning handsome, there's coffee in the kitchen for you." He smiled at me, though his eyes looked sad. I nodded silenetly and walked into the kitchen, finding said coffee. Then the fighting started up again.

"Don't think I don't know what you did to our son last night!" 

"It's hardly our child! We raised him better then to be a faggot and a tranny!"

"Kellin is neither of those things!"

"He is! He is a disgrace, an abomination, he should never have been born!" 

"Do not talk about Kellin like that you bitch!"

"Or what? You'll hit me!"

"No! I'm not heartless like you!"

"No! You're just a coward and you're pathetic!" Then the door slammed shut.

My dad walked into the kitchen, his head down. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my gently.

"Are you okay dad?" I asked softly. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry she did that. How is your back? Do you need some pain killers?" He asked. I nodded. He went to the cupboards, getting me two pain killers and a glass of water.

"I'm going out today.. But I can stay if you want." I suggested.

Dad shook his head. "No. Go out with your friends. I'll be fine, I've got my comics." He handed me the pills and water. I popped the pills in my mouth, swallowing them down with water.

"Okay. But call me if you need anything. And I'll check up every hour."

"Yes mother." We both laughed. I kissed my dads cheek, waving bye to him. I quickly gulped the rest of my coffee then ran out the door.

Tony and Jaime were there, leaning against Tony's car. I walked up to them.

"Lexi doesn't know how to drive, but she has a big van that we can all sit in." Jaime said. "So we're going to drive to her place, meet the others there. All of us get in the van then to the mall."

I nodded. "Alright." We got in Tony's car and he started driving to Lexi's. "So, Hime." I started. "Is there any chance you like Lexi?"

"Psh, no." Jaime laughed.

"He does." Tony said.

"Ha!" I shouted. "I knew it!" Jaime groaned and I laughed.

We got to Lexi's and we all got out. There was Vic and Mike talking to Lexi. Standing next to a black van with dragons on it.

"Isn't it cool!" Lexi called. I grinned and ran up to her, hugging her. She hugged me back, squeezing me tightly. I winced in pain, biting my lip to not whimper.

"It's awesome GaLexi!" I agreed. She smiled and we kissed each other's cheeks. Then I went over to Vic.

I wrapped my arms around his middle and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and kissing the top of my head.

"Hello sunshine." Vic said in a soft tone, practically whispering in my ear.

"Hello, asshole." I looked at his face and grinned. He frowned and licked my cheek. "Ew! Vic germs!" I joked and aggressively wiped my cheek with my sleeve.

Soon enough we all piled into the car. Me and Vic in the front seats, Vic driving. Then Jaime and Lexi in the two seater behind Vic's chair, and Tony and Mike in the two seater behind my chair. There was another three seats behind them then a large trunk. This van is weird.

Vic drove us to the mall and we all sung pop songs stupidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've all probably heard about the drama with Mike. It pisses me off. The way she came out with it, over the Internet, not to police, and ten years later. Seems like bullshit, right? But she had 'proof', but that can always be photoshopped. But if it did happen, it was the girls own Damon fault for consenting in the first place. Then it was also Mike's fault for sleeping with her. I cried as soon as I heard the news Mike was steeping away from PTV. Sad sad.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Am Judging Your Meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; friends being idiots. Jamxi!

We arrived at the mall. We all got out and walked in. Tony and Mike were at the front, Jaime and Lexi behind them, then me and Vic holding hands. 

"Hey!" Lexi said, getting all of our attention. "Let's go to the photo booth, me and Kellin first!" She grabbed my arm, pulling me into the photo booth. She put in two dollars and we started posing for pictures.

"Hey Kellin. I need to tell you something." Lexi said.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked her.

"Um.. I kinda like Jaime." She smiled shyly.

I grinned at her as the last flash went off. She gave me a weird look but I just waved it off. "I'm going to have the first five, you can have the second five. I'm going to send Vic in!"

We took a lot of photos in the booth. Me and Lexi. Me and Vic. Lexi and Jaime. Tony and Mike. The guys. Mike and Vic. Me and the guys. Then we all managed to squeeze in and take photos of all six of us.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"Well. I'm having a party tonight, but it's a dress up party. So, you need a costume. Let's go buy some!" Lexi cheered.

We all agreed. We went to the costume store and over to the adult section. "I want to be a fairy." Lexi said thoughtfully, looking for a fairy costume.

"Turtle!" Tony giggled. He skipped over to some costumes of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"I'll be a rapper." Mike laughed. "Chains and shit."

"Can I be a taco?" Jaime asked.

"No, Hime." Vic said.

"Okay. I'll be a ninja." Jaime chuckled.

"Wanna be something cheesy with me?" Vic asked.

I nodded. "I wanna be a cat." 

"Can I be a dog?" Vic asked.

I giggled and nodded. We all got our costumes. Jaime paid for Lexi's and Vic paid for mine. "Can we do some clothes shopping?" I asked. They all nodded.

———

An hour later, we had two trollies with some bags. We were now eating at McDonald's. Everyone had a hamburger and fries and a drink, I had a salad and a drink.

"How do you even vegetarian?" Jaime asked.

"How do you even meat?" I asked him.

He raised his eyebrows at me, leaning over the table. "Are you judging my meat?" He questioned.

"Indeed. I am judging your meat."

"Which meat?" He smirked cockily.

"I'm judging them both. Ones too small, the others greasy." I smirked back at him.

His jaw dropped and the other three howled in laughter. Lexi sat there looking confused. Oh the innocent bean.

"Your boyfriend has a small dick." Jaime scoffed.

"Your mum has a small dick." I remerakrd, interested in my salad now.

"Viccc." Jaime whined. "Your boyfriends being a bully."

"Kellin. Down." Vic scolded playfully.

"Woof."

———

It was now five in the afternoon. We were setting up Lexi's place for the party. Well, me, Vic, Mike and Tony were. Jaime and Lexi went off somewhere. 

Strong arms wrapped around my waist, and a chin rested on my shoulder. "Hey, babe." Vic purred.

"Hello. Viccypoo." I grinned. He chuckled lightly. "So, you used to be a partier?"

"I was once." He confirmed. "But not anymore. Plus, I'm yours and the guys designated driver."

"How sweet of you." I mused.

"What about you, Vegas boy?"

"One or two parties."

"Hm."

———

Lexi's P.O.V

Me and Jaime were standing out on my back porch. He seemed to be nervous, fiddling with his hands.

"Um.. Lexi?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Well- um... I-.." He sighed. "Fuck it. Will you be my girlfriend?" 

I grinned and nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. "Of course, Hime."

He kissed my cheek then we went back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I crave la death. Also, I need to know. Would you like to read a Frerard, or a Jalex?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; major warnings. Rape, etc. don't read if you don't like rape.

Kellin's P.O.V

It was ten. The party was in full swing. Lexi and Jaime had finally gotten together. The two of them were in the living room, talking to some people. 

Lexi had a green crop top. It stopped above her belly button, showing her belly button piercing. The shirt also had spaghetti straps. She had green tights and green boots. She put glitter on her face and in her hair and has on some fake fairy wings. Tinker bell. It's an inside joke between me and her.

Jaime was dressed like a ninja. Black shirt, black jacket, black pants, black joggers, a piece to go over his hair and over his mouth. But he had moved the mouth piece down so he could talk.

Mike was in the kitchen, doing a shot game with someone. Tony sitting on a chair quietly and watching, a can of root beer in his hand.

Mike was shirtless. Nike sweatpants and adidas shoes. He had on three fake gold chains and a SnapBack.

Tony had on green pants and shirt. A turtle shell was painted on the back of the shirt, and he had a blue eye mask.

Me and Vic were sitting on the couch, his arm wrapped around my shoulder as we watched everyone else.

Vic wore a white V-neck and black jeans with black and white vans. A black and white tail was clipped to the back of his pants and I had painted his face white with black dots. 

I was dressed in a tight black shirt, black skinny, skinny, jeans, black converses. I had a black cat tail. I had a pink nose, black cat whiskers, and black cat ears.

I sighed. "I need to pee." I whined in Vic's ear. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Well go pee, Kells." He told me.

"But people." I whined, pulling on his arm.

"Come on. Go pee, I'm going to go check on Mikes." Vic said. We stood up and parted ways. I went to the bathroom, Vic went to the kitchen.

As I was walking to the bathroom, someone grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me into a dark room. I heard the slam of a door and the click of a lock, ang was suddenly slammed against a wall harshly.

A light flickered on and I was faced with the sight of Oliver Sykes. We were in a bedroom, Lexi's parents room if I'm correct. Oliver had one hand wrapped tightly around my skinny wrists, pinning them above my head. Then his body was pushed against mine, preventing me from moving.

"Is it true?" He growled, breath fanning my face. I smelt alchcol, a strong stench of it.

"I-is what true..?" I stuttered, slightly scared.

He brought his other hand up, moving his body back and striking me across the face. I gasped, my head flying to the side. "Don't stutter. It's not fucking cold. Answer me faggot!"

"Sorry.." I mumbled.

"Louder. I can't hear you." Oli snarled. 

"Sorry." I said louder.

"That's what I thought, slut." He snickered. "Now tell me. Is it true? Are Lexi and Jaime together?"

"Yes." I confirmed, confusion taking over my features. "Why do you want t-"

I was slapped across the face again, the left cheek this time. I whimpered quietly. "You don't need to know tranny!" He spat. "Now, I have a job for you. First, do the only thing you're good for. Get on your fucking knees and suck me slut."

His hand that was on my wrists, moved to one of my shoulders as his other hand moved to my other shoulder. He gripped both shoulders tightly and slammed me to the ground. I gasped out from the force.

(Shit's about to get real, if you wish not to read, then scroll through until you see the next sentence with brackets. I'm sorry to everyone, and myself. Have a good day :) )

He unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his thighs. "Hurry up, I don't have all day." Oli growled. He gripped my hair, pulling my head forward. He grabbed the base of his cock, nudging my lips with it.

My lips parted and he shoved in there. His hands gripped my hair, dragging my head back and forth. Curses and groans spilled from his lips.

Silent tears spilled down my cheeks as Oli fucked my mouth. I hate this. I just want it to be over. 

He eventually pulled out of my mouth, but he hasn't come yet. What the hell?

My question was answered when he dragged me up from the ground and over to the bed, pushing me down on it. "Strip." He ordered. "If you don't, I'll just beat you up more than what I'm planning."

I let out a choked sob, making him roll his eyes. I pulled off my clothes, pulling off the little accessories as well. 

He pushed me down on my stomach, my ass hanging off the bed.

"Wait! W-wait don't! Please!" I cried. 

"Shut up!" He yelled, clamping a hand over my mouth. He suddenly slammed in. No prep, no lube. Raw and dry. I let out a muffled scream and sob, then suddenly the door was opened.

"What the fuck." I heard a voice. I couldn't move, so I didn't bother. I could feel Oli craning his neck to see. He suddenly pulled out roughly, removing his hands from my body. I heard his pants being pulled up and zipped before he ran out of the room.

(You're safe to read on and live happily. If you actually read that, and are now crying, I feel you bro.)

"Oh Kellin." I heard a soft voice. It belonged to Lexi. She came over to me, helping me up on to the bed slowly and holding my body close to her's. "Thanks, Tyler. Go tell Vic that Kellin passed out from too much alchcol and that he's free to take the guys home." I heard her say then the door softly shut.

I just sobbed and Lexi held me close to her body.

———

Lexi's P.O.V

I was wondering around, talking to people. Suddenly Tyler ran up to me. "Hey, Lexi. I was going to the bathroom and as I walked passed your parents room, I swear I heard like- a scream."

"Um, okay. I'll check it out." I went up to my parents room, Tyler following behind me. It was locked, weird. I put my ear up against the wall, hearing some noises that I couldn't exactly make out.

I reached up, grabbed the spare key from the top of the door frame. I unlocked the door, pushing it open. Holy cow, this is not what I expected.

"What the fuck." I said. I don't usually swear, but, this is, oh god. Oli quickly pulled out of Kellin and fixed his pants, running off. I never remembered inviting him, he must have snuck in.

I went over to Kellin, helping him up on to the bed slowly then I held his body close to mine. I told Tyler to tell Vic to go home and that Kellin's passed out. Tyler left, closing the door behind him. I tried to calm the sobbing boy in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha... Merry Christmas?  
> Hope you all have a good Christmas!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her Stage Name Is Hobi Hobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: feels, mentions of rape, daddy kink, and more feels.

I woke up in a swirling amount of pain. I whimpered and whined like a lost puppy, tears brimming my eyes.

"Kells, Kells, Kells." I heard a soft, feminine voice. "Shh, it's okay. Do you need anything?"

"Bathroom." I whispered in a hoarse voice. The person, whom I am presuming is Lexi, helped me up. A pain shot through my ass and spine, making me gasp out in pain.

Lexi rubbed my back comfortingly. "There's still people outside, so. I'm going to get everyone to leave, get you a pair of my briefs, then nurse you. Stay here, okay?"

I just nodded quietly. She walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Ten minutes later she came back and handed me some underwear and a pair of sweatpants. I slipped them both on.

She helped me to the bathroom and as soon as I entered, I threw up, luckily making it to the toilet in time. I threw up a few more times before everything in my stomach was basically non-existent.

Lexi flushed the toilet and helped me stand up. I had some water. Brushed my teeth, and used plenty of mouth wash.

"I wanna go home.." I whined, starting to cry.

"Okay. But I need someone to drive us. Does anyone else know?" She asked me.

"Tony knows about my mum.." I mumbled.

"Your mum?"

"I'll explain later.."

"Okay." Lexi gave me a soft smile. "I'll call Tony, get him to pick us up and take us to your place. Then you gotta explain."

———

An hour and a half later, I was curled up on my bed, Tony sitting to one side of me and Lexi on the other side. I was wearing a baggy sweatshirt, boxers, and baggy sweatpants.

"So, can you talk to us, Kells?" Lexi asked softly.

"I want to.." I whispered. "But I'm scared.."

"How about, me and Lexi tell a secret, you tell us something, and so on." Tony suggested.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Well I'll go first, since I suggested this." Tony mumbled. "Um.. I'm going to start deep. I have a daddy kink." He admitted, shocking me and Lexi. "I'm a little."

"I can see it." Lexi whispered. "Since you're always so quiet, and usually very obedient. Interesting."

"Your turn." Tony said, face as bright as a tomato.

"When I was twelve, up till fourteen. I dated my best friend, Ella. But she's now a Drag Queen. Her stage name is Hobi Hobi." She said. "Ella is hella gay." She laughed softly.

"I have an older sister. She's four years older than me." I said quietly. "She ran away when she was eighteen. She keeps in contact occasionally. Three texts a year, maybe four."

Tony and Lexi gave me a sympathetic smile before Tony spoke. "I have a crush on Mike.." He said quietly.

"Gah! You two would be so cute!" Lexi gushed. "Um. My real parents are assholes and kind of abandoned me. So, the people who I say are my parents, are actually my older sister and her husband."

"Parents are like that." I said, giving her a small smile. "My mum abuses me. Verbally and physically."

"You need to tell someone, like the police." Lexi said, Tony nodding in agreement. 

I shook my head. "My dad loves her too much." They both frowned, but let it be for now.

"I lost my virginity to my mums friends daughter." Tony said. "She kept coming on to me so I just fucked her. The family stopped talking to us after that. Then I lost my anal virginity to my guitar teacher. I was fourteen, he was nineteen. Then he moved away a week after."

"Aw, turtle.." Lexi frowned, practically mimicking my sad face. "I nearly died once. I was cutting vegetables then I slipped and cut my arm, cutting my artery. Very painful."

"Ouch." I shivered, imagining the pain. "Olisbeenmakingmesuckhisdickforthepastmonthandrapedmeyesterday." I said quickly.

"Slower. Tony said sternly.

I frowned, looking down at my lap. I took a deep breath, saying what I've been dreading. "Oli's been making me suck him off for the past month." They gasped. "He raped me yesterday. Well- yeah. He went in without prep or lube and just- yeah.." I whimpered, starting to cry.

———

We watched RuPaul's drag race till one. Then we had lunch, Tony made us grilled cheese sandwiches and juice. Then we watched Disney movies in the afternoon. We fell asleep though, all cuddled together.

I heard a knock on my door, waking me out of my slumber. The door opened, revealing my dad with a smile. "Hey kids, dinners ready in ten, you all eating?"

I nodded, croaking out a yeah for all three of us. I woke up the other two and we straightened out our ruffled clothes and flattened down our bed hair then went downstairs.

It was sausages, macaroni and vegetables. Just lots of macaroni and vegetables for me. We ate dinner, me, Tony, Lexi and my dad, all having a nice chat.

Then we had desert, bowls full of ice cream. It was now eight and Tony and Lexi had to go home. I bid the two farewell, telling them I'll see them at school tomorrow.

After they left, I said goodnight to my dad and went upstairs. I had a shower. The water was boiling hot and I made sure to scrub harshly at every inch of my body.

After my shower I brushed my teeth several times and used mouth wash several times.

I went to bed, still in sweats, and snuggled under the sheets. My thoughts came swimming in, tears cascaded down my cheeks, whimperes slipped through my quivering lips. That's how I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm writing a Frerard, and I reckon it's pretty good. It's a horror/mystery type one. Would you be interested in reading it?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too Much Vic Was Inhailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of sexual harassment, mentions of.. Being beat up?  
> And cutesy stuff!

It has been a week since the party, it's now the holidays. When I went back to school on Monday, I tried to act okay. I was doing okay-ish until that Tuesday. I thought Oli had gotten what he wanted, but no. Luckily, he only asked for a hand job.

Wednesday I stayed home, claiming I was sick. Thursday Oli asked for a blowjob after lunch. Friday, my mum threw out three quarters of my girl clothes. Saturday, she beat me up until I couldn't move. Sunday, I went to the park and was beat up by Josh and Craig. Tony had to pick me up.

It was now Wednesday and I couldn't get out of bed. I had no will to, no strength. It was three in the afternoon, I had gone to the bathroom once, gone to the kitchen to get a heap of food, and that was it. I ended up gauging out on food while watching Netflix on my computer.

My phone went off, playing Closer by Nine Inch Nails, the song I set for Vic. I leaned over, picking up my phone and answering. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kells." Vic answered. "What's up?"

"I should be asking you that." I replied. "You called me."

Vic chuckled. "Wanna go out with me tomorrow? Just a day for us?"

"I'd like that. But should I get out of my comfortable bed?"

"Indeed, you should."

"Well fine sir, when you put it like that, I just might."

"Very well, my genderfluid partner."

I giggled. "What time shall I be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Is nine in the fine morning okay for my highness?"

"Ew, that's early."

Vic laughed, making me laugh. "Tough luck, babe. I'll pick you up nine tomorrow and drop you off before midnight. Goodbye!"

"So long!"

We hung up and I smiled. Vic always manages to make me happy. His smile and laugh is contagious. His good looks can never go unnoticed. I think I love him.

I smiled to myself, grabbing my pillow and burying my face into it. I need to text my two feminine like friends.

Kellybear has started a new groupchat Called 'GYS M PRGNNT'  
Kellybear added GaLexi and Turtle

Kellybear: !!!ALERT!!   
!!!ALERT!!!  
!!!ALERT!!!

GaLexi: what what what? Is someone dying? Are you okay? Is it Vic? Is it Jaime? Is it Tony or Mike? Are they together finally? Did Tony call Mike Daddy?

Turtle: I can answer the last two questions, they aren't great answers.

GaLexi: Your answer is going to be no right? Well, not YET

Turtle: it's not going to happen.

GaLexi: shh. It'll happen boi

Kellybear: n 1 s dyng. M nt ky. Vc s grt. Jm s grt. Tny nd Mk r grt. Thy r nt tgthr yt. Tny hsnt sd dddy t ld 

GaLexi: um. What?

Turtle: I think what Kellin is trying to say is. 'No one is dying. I'm not okay. Vic is great. Jaime is great. Tony and Mike are great. They are not together yet. Tony hasn't said daddy out loud.' Kells doesn't use vouls, for some weird reason.

Kellybear: yh.

GaLexi: right. Why aren't you okay?

Kellybear: thnk lv Vc!!!1!!!

GaLexi: I still don't understand.

Kellybear: I think I love Vic.

GaLexi: ...

Turtle: called it.

GaLexi: you called it?

Turtle: yep. 

Kellybear: m gng t wth hm tmrrw. M gng 2 sy t thn.

GaLexi: Kellin you're so annoying, Jesus Christ 

Kellybear: whtvr. Gt 2 g. M hppy nd fngrlng. Ctch y lsrs ltr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I'm so glad that 2017 is over and it's now 2018. My resolution is new year better me. What's all yours? But anyway, I hope you all have a good day, and a good year. I'm also, sometime today, going to put up that Frerard, so look out for that. Bye Bye!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With These Biceps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cutesy cutesy

The doorbell rang and I ran downstairs with my bag, my phone now being pocketed in there. I opened the door to reveal my drop dead gorgeous boyfriend.

Vic had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey button up tee with the top three undone, a pair of white converses and a grey SnapBack on top of his perfect head of hair.

He gave me a smile, his eyes flitting over my frame. "Wow, Kells. You look amazing." He complimented, making me blush.

"I- thank you.." I mumbled back shyly. "You look great, better than great."

He smiled at me, shaking his head. "You ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah." I nodded. "Bye dad!" I shouted into the house. "Love you!" I heard a 'bye, be safe, love you' back so I presumed it was free to go. I quickly grabbed my keys off the table in the entry way and plonked them in my bag as I walked out, shutting the door behind me.

Vic walked closer to me, resting a hand on my hip. He softly pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back. He moved his lips slowly, passionately, me following his lead.

He pulled away and smiled down at me. "Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." I whispered back. He pecked my lips one more time before we went to his car. Being the gentleman he is, he opened my door for me.

Once we were buckled up and Vic was driving along the road, I decided to ask where we were going. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well. Have you had breakfast?" He asked me, and I shook my head. "How about pancakes?"

"Ooh, yes!" I cheered. Vic grinned at me and he drove to the pancake house. We got there and walked in, going to a booth at the front against a window. We ordered a large stack of pancakes for us to share.

"Hey, let's ask some questions. I wanna get to know you more." Vic said. I nodded in agreement. "First question, favourite colour?"

"Yellow. Yours?"

"Grey or green."

"Favourite animal?"

"Dog."

"Eh, I like all animals. But I'll go with.. Cats."

"Of course you will. Favourite band?"

"Fall out boy, at least right now."

"Haha, I'd have to say.. Green Day."

Our pancakes arrived and we ate them, still asking questions. "Favourite TV show?" I asked.

"Friends. I love that show honestly."

"Ooh, good choice. I just got into RuPaul's Drag Race."

"RuPaul is amazing."

"I know right." 

We finished of as much as we could of the pancakes. Three for me, five for Vic. Not to mention we had milkshakes.

"You done Kells?" Vic asked me and I nodded. We got up and walked back out to his car. He drove away from the pancake house. "Now. It's ten o'clock. Pick a place or forever hold your breath."

I giggled. "Arcade!"

"Bow bow. That's not the answer I wanted." He teased.

"The fair?"

"Correct! We have a winner!" He cheered in a game show host voice. "Yeah." He laughed. "I'm taking you to the fair."

"Ooh, fun!" 

He drove us to the fair, then spent a few minutes trying to find a spot to park. He eventually did and we got out. He had his own backpack that he put on his shoulders and I threw my bag on to my shoulder.

"Let's go!" I squealed happily, taking his hand in mine and intertwining our fingers. We went inside the big fair and I looked around in amazement.

"Let's go on the rides first, and then do all the games, yeah?" Vic asked me and I nodded.

"Okay. We wouldn't want to get sick and throw up, ruining the rides, and the day."

"That is very well thought, good job."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

We went over to the rides side of the park and he bought us tickets. We lined up on the first line.

"Oh my god, how did you get your hair so nice?" I heard from  
Behind me. I turned around, seeing a group of teenage girls.

"Her hair!? Girl look at that makeup." Another one of them said.

"You look really pretty." The quietest of them said. "Don't let other people judge you, by the way."

I smiled and blushed, mumbling a thank you. "See, baby. Other people think you're beautiful." Vic smiled at me. He leaned down, pecking my lips.

We got to the front of the line and I saw it was a fast ride. They had these rockets that went round and round, up and down. 

The guy ushered us near the ride, telling us to put our bags down on a mat. We got to a blue and red rocket. Vic sat against the wall and I sat against the entry part. A bar was put down over our legs.

"Excited?" Vic asked me and I nodded quickly. "Good. Hold my hand, 'cause I'm honestly scared shitless of rides."

I giggled. "Okay, scaredy pants." I held his hand tightly as the ride started up.

For an hour we went on all the rides. The rocket one first, then a tornado one. It has little booths that you are strapped in and it goes round and round really fast. There was the Cha Cha one with the cups, a ghost train and a few others.

Now we were playing games. "Vic! You should do the strength thingy! With the hammer!" I said, pointing at the hammer.

"Okay. I don't think I'm that strong though." He laughed as we walked over to the contraption.

I scoffed and put a hand on his bicep. "Baby, with these biceps.." I purred dreamily. Vic just laughed at me. Vic paid the money and readied the hammer as I cheered him on. He brought it up over his head, the muscles flexing under his shirt, then he slammed it on to the red button and the ball shot up, hitting the button.

He put the hammer down and I ran up to him, hugging him. "You're so strong!" I said in amazement, he just smiled at me.

"What would you like as your prize?" The guy asked Vic. Vic looked at the selection of prizes then pointed at the handful of tickets that you can use for games instead of money. The guy handed us the tickets. "Have fun, kids. Don't go to rough on your girlfriend." The guy winked at Vic. Me and Vic both blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a terrible week if I'm being honest. This New Year isn't starting out so good for me. I'm having a self hatred day today. Oh yeah and I changed my name, the old one brought back too many memories. You may have also noticed I deleted Abusing Hands but it's okay because I just fucked up and needed to change it but my iPod kept not letting me so I just deleted it. I'll put it back up later today.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Ordering Bacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of sexual harassment and abuse. Fluffy fluff.

We played a heap of other games. Water balloon darts, I got Vic a water balloon sticker and I stuck it onto his hat. 

Throwing balls at bottles. Vic got me a rubix cube. The duck thing. I got Vic a medium sized blue and white bear. He called it Kelly. The clown one where you shoot water in their mouth. Vic won me a large teddy bear, it was yellow, pink and blue. I named it Viccy.

We went to the fake tattoo thing and got matching tattoos. I got it on my wrist and Vic also got it on his wrist. It was a heart with a dragon hugging it. 

We asked the lady who was doing the tattoos to take a picture of us with my Polaroid camera. She took one of us hugging and another one of us kissing.

We said thank you then went to the next thing. "I want the one of us hugging." I said.

"Okay, I'll take the one of us kissing." He smiled, kissing my temple. We hung around the fair for a bit more, eating cotton candy, looking at the animals and art.

Eventually we left to go get some lunch. We put out teddies in the back, and me being the childish shit I am, buckled them up.

Vic drove us for half an hour down to the beach. We went to a little cafe on the board. He ordered a burger with chips, I ordered a salad with chips.

"I'm going to be honest with you." I started, "I bloody miss bacon."

"Wanna order some bacon than?" Vic asked.

"Noo. Because then I won't be able to stop eating bacon." I whined.

"Just one piece?"

"No."

"Half a piece?"

"No."

"I'm ordering bacon."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am. Then I'll give you kisses."

"Fine. I hate you."

Vic laughed at me. He ordered a plate of bacon. He had six pieces and I had three. We finished off our lunch and the energy drinks.

We went out on the beach and walked around a bit. We took more pictures with my camera then pictures of each other on our phone to set as our background.

Vic suddenly grabbed my hips just as I put my camera away. His hands slid around my hips and wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I slid my arms up his chest and around his chest.

"Kellin." Vic said.

"Victor." I mimicked.

He laughed at me and shook his head. "Kellin Quinn. I- I love you.." He said softly. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in shock. Tears welled in my eyes. "Kells, I-"

"I love you too!" I smashed my lips against his. He gripped my waist tighter and I tangled my fingers in his hair. We kissed passionately, full of love. 

His tongue slipped into my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. I submitted to him, letting his tongue roam my mouth just as his hands roamed my body. I just kept my grip on his hair.

Eventually we had to pull away for air. He rested his forehead against mine, our breathing heavy, fanning the hot air against each other's faces. "I love you, Kells."

"I love you too, Vic." And that's when we heard the second click, not registering the first.

We jumped away, or faces bright red as we looked at the owner of the sound. It was a girl who looked to be in collage, blonde hair just falling past her shoulders.

"Hi! Um, my name's Jenna." The girl said, her Australian accent strong. "I probably should have asked, but you two just seemed to be in your own little world." She giggled. "Anyway. I go to the collage an hour away from here, and I do photography, you two seemed really cute so I thought I should take a picture."

"Can we see them?" I asked her. She nodded and came closer, handing us her camera. It was a photo of me and Vic kissing, our hands holding the other tightly. The next one was of us having our foreheads against one another.

"You can keep them." I said. "But text me the photos? Cause we could also become friends?" 

Jenna nodded and we exchanged numbers. Vic and I left, wishing Jenna good luck on her assignment. Vic held my hand as we walked to his car. 

Vic and I ended up window shopping for a few hours. He bought me a necklace with a black cat on it. I bought him a necklace with a skateboard that has a skull.

We got afternoon tea. Coffee and biscuits. We chatted about a lot. I thought I should bring up what's been happening. I took a deep breath. "Vic, I need to tell you something."

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with me just after we said our love you's." He joked, but I could hear the twinge of fear in his voice.

"No, no." I quickly denied his thought. "Actually, um, it's a little darker."

"Oh." Vic went serious quickly. "Well, tell me." He leaned over the table, grabbing my hand.

"Uh.. Fuck.. Okay. For the past month or so, every Tuesday and Thursday, Oli made me give him a blowjob-"

"He what!?" Vic yelled, catching the attention of others. He quickly gave them a fake reasuing smile, letting them go back to their own conversations.

"There's more." I mumbled.

"More?" Vic growled, squeezing my hand tightly. I just nodded sadly.

"At the party, um. I was actually raped by Oli. He, went in raw and dry.. And.. Well.. He only got a few thrusts, but, yeah.." Tears started falling down my cheeks silently. "A- and my mum.. Sh-she keeps verbally and physically a-abusing-ing me.."

It was silent for a few seconds before I heard shuffling. I looked up slightly, seeing Vic come over and sit down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, letting my burry my face into his neck, crying quietly.

He rubbed my back, comforting me. I eventually stopped crying and pulled away. Vic handed me my coffee and I took a greatful sip. 

I put the cup back down and let my gaze down, looking at my lap. Vic put two fingers under my chin, lifting my head up. "Have you told anyone else?" He asked.

"Just Tony and Lexi.." I mumbled. 

"You need to tell someone else Kells." Vic said softly. "Like, the police."

I shook my head. "Kelli-" I shook my head harder. He dropped the subject. 

He leaned his head towards mine, pecking my lips. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in so much pain right now, both psychically and mentally. But there's no point in telling anyone cause they'd just brush it off. So I'm going to suffer in silence. *finger guns*


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Be Too Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fluff, spankies.

We went to the movies after finishing up at the cafe. We watched the movie Captain America.

After the movie Vic took me back out to his car. "What's the time?" He asked me.

"Uhhh.. Six thirty." I replied as we got in the car.

"Cool, we'll make it in time." He said, making me confused.

"Make it where?" I asked.

"I made us dinner reservations at a Japanese restaurant, real fancy too."

I gasped, looking at him as he drove. "Really!?"

"Yeah."

"I've always wanted to eat at a Japanese place!" I leaned over the console, kissing his cheek. He grinned at me.

We arrived at the restaurant and he parked, turned the car off, got out and ran over to my side, opening the door. I giggled and got out, holding his hand. He locked the car then we walked into the building.

"Reservation for Fuentes." He told the guy at the desk. The guy nodded and smile at us.

"Right this way." He grabbed two menus and led us to our table. It had two chairs on either side, next to a large Japanese display.

He pulled out our chairs for us then laid napkins over out laps. He handed us our menus. "Hello. My name is Natsu, I'll be your waiter this evening. Water or Sake?"

"Just water, please." Vic said. The guy, Natsu, nodded then walked to the kitchen.

"This is really nice." I said to Vic. "I feel so underdressed."

"To be honest, so do I." He laughed.

I laughed with him. "You chose this place."

"Shut up and choose what you want to eat."

Natsu came back with two cups and jug of water. He put the cups down in front of Vic and I then filled the cups up with water, putting the jug in the middle of the table.

"Have you decided what you would like to eat this evening?" Natsu asked.

We nodddd and told him our meal choices. He nodded and walked away.

Vic and I talked as we ate the food, sometimes just sitting in silence, enjoying the food. 

After dinner we complimented the chef and waiter, leaving a generous tip. 

We got in Vic's car and drove back to his house to hang out for a bit. "Mum!" Vic called as we entered his house. "I'm home, I've got Kellin with me. We're going to head up to my room for a bit!"

"Okay!" Vivian called.

Vic led me upstairs and down a hall. "Kellin's here?" I heard from behind me. I jumped and spun around, seeing Mike. "Hey dude! Nice outfit." He complimented.

"Hey Mike, and thank you." I smiled. He gave Vic a short wave, to which he returned.

"Don't be too loud." Mike taunted then disappeared into what I assume is his room.

Vic and I blushed. "Ignore him.." Vic mumbled. He continued to lead me to his room, pushing the door open for me. I walked in and looked around. It had grey bedsheets, the usual stuff you would have in a room, and band posters on the walls. I put my bag on the floor the flopped down on the bed.

He slapped my ass, making me gasp loudly and turn over. "What the hell!?" I whined.

He just smirked and sat next to me. I pouted and took off my cardigan, throwing it on to my bag.

He shuffled on to the bed more then grabbed me, dragging me on to his lap. I giggled and gazed down at him.

He leaned his head up, pressing his soft lips against mine. Our lips moved together slolwy. He wrapped his arms around my lower back, and I wrapped mine around his neck. 

We made out, our lips moving against each other's slowly. He parted his lips from mine, moving them down my jaw and neck.

He slowly mouthed at my neck and I was starting to get nervous. "V-Vic.." I stuttered out. "Stop, please.." I whimpered.

Vic immediately pulled back, giving my a sympathetic look. "I'm not going to do anything okay babe? Why don't we get some sleep, yeah? Do you wanna stay over?"

I nodded my head quietly. "Well I'll go ask my mum, you call your dad and ask." I nodded again. Vic walked out of his room and presumably to his mum.

I pulled out my phone, calling my dad. "Hello?" He answered sleepily.

"Hey dad. Did I wake you?"

"Nah, I'm just tired. Been working on some art."

"Oh, cool. Well, I was wondering if I could stay at Vic's house tonight?"

"Okay. But no sex."

"Definitely no sex dad, definitely." He laughed at me. We said our love you's, goodbyes then hung up.

Vic walked back into the room and gave me a smile. "My mum said yes."

I smiled. "Could I borrow some clothes?"

Vic nodded. He went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a shirt, giving it to me. "Pants?"

I shook my head. "I'll just sleep in my shirt and underwear."

Vic nodded and grabbed his pyjamas. "I'll get dressed in the bathroom." Then he walked out and into the bathroom. 

I pulled off my shoes, shorts, leggings, shirt and bra, leaving my dark yellow panties on. I then pulled Vic's shirt on. It was big, so it must be a big one for him. It went down to my mid tighs. It had a faded Green Day picture on it.

Vic knocked on the door and asked if I was dressed, I replied with a yes. He came in then I went to the bathroom, washing off all the makeup.

I came back into the bedroom and shut the door behind me and flicking the lights off. I waddled over to where Vic was, sitting on the bed. "Ready for bed darling?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He got up, pulling back the covers then getting in, shuffling over to the far side of the bed. I got in next to him. He pulled the covers back up to our shoulders.

Vic wrapped an arm around my body, pulling me close to him then just rested that arm on my hip, his other under his head. I pulled my arms up to rest on his lower abodomen, my head resting on his chest, his head resting on mine.

"I had a fun day." I said softly.

"So did I. I'm glad you said yes. I'm also glad you told me what you did."

I was silent. "It's okay, Kellin. I'm always here for you."

"I love you.."

"I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter if I'm honest. It's short but cute. Also I had the most terrifying dream. Like, it wasn't a proper nightmare, but it terrifies me. I'm spooked.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are You Guys Wearing Pants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nightmare.   
> Also I am having a bit of a rant at the end, like end notes, about depressed and anxiety. You don't have to read it, but I just need to rant. I'm also doing one on my other story- it called Abusing Hands it's Frerard and you should go read it- but that's about drugs and alcohol etc. anyway, enjoy your day!

***

Hands held my arms above my head, another set of hands held my legs down.

Sharp nails skidded up my sides.

Words were spat at me.

I whimpered and sobbed in pain, calling out for help.

***

"Kellin! Kellin!" I heard a voice yelling at me.

I gasped and my eyes shot open. I looked around, it was dark. "Baby.." I felt a hand on my cheek. I shuddered in fear and pulled away.

"Kells, it's just me." I recognised Vic's voice. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, pulling me to him. I burried my face in his chest and sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay." He calmed me, patting my hair. I fell back asleep.

———

I woke up to kisses being placed on my face. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Vic smiling at me.

"Good morning beautiful." He said. His voice was hoarse and raspy from sleep, sexy.

"Good morning, turd." I giggled as he frowned.

"I was trying to be romantic and you just ruined it."

"You love me." I whispered. 

Love. Such a strange word. You could 'love' something, an object. Like a phone or camera. But you're not attracted to it. You could 'love' a friend. Would do anything for them. But again, you don't want to screw them. You could 'love' family. The gatherings and gifts at celebrations. But you're not attracted to them- hopefully. 'Love' a person. Be sexually attracted to them, or just attracted to them. You want to date them and be with them forever.

But what is the true meaning of love? There are several meanings in the dictionary. But what is the true meaning? To make love? To be together forever? To treasure something dearly?

I love my dad. I don't want sex. I treasure him for he was the person who brought me up. I love my friends. I want to be friends with them forever. I treasure them because they're always there for me. I love Vic.

I love Vic. I do want to have sex with him. He is perfect in every aspect, at least in my eyes. Yes, he has his imperfections, but so does everyone else. Your imperfections are what make you beautiful. Without the things that supposedly make you ugly? How're you supposed to figure out how to be beautiful?

"-llin! Kellin!" Vic shouted me out of my trance, waving a hand in front of my face. My eyes widened and I looked at him like a deer caught in head lights. "You alright? You just like, stopped talking for a good five minutes."

"Sorry.." I apologised. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" He asked.

"Love."

"Well, I don't know much about it. All I know is that I love you." Vic grinned.

I giggled at the cheesy line. I leaned up, pressing my lips to his. I wound my arms around his neck. My eyes fluttered closed as I got lost in the passion of the kiss.

"Get u- ew!" Mike shouted as he burst into the room. Me and Vic pulled apart and looked over at Mike. "Are you guys wearing pants? I can see Kellin's wearing a shirt but.."

"I am." Vic said. "Kells isn't- but we didn't have sex!" He quickly said before Mike thought we had.

"Oh- uh, okay. Um, Mama made breakfast." Mike slowly walked out of the room, closing the door at the same pace.

Vic and I giggled. "Come on Angel, let's get out of bed." I nodded and pushed the covers off us, clambering ungracefully out of bed. "Want some pants?"

I nodded. "Yes please." Vic climbed out of the bed and went over to the closet. He pulled out a small pair of sweatpants, throwing them at me, then getting a shirt.

We pulled on the articles of clothing then went downstairs. "Good morning Fatso, Mama and Papa Fuentes." I greated with a grin.

"Heyyy!" Mike whined while the two parents said hello with a chuckle.

I gave Mike and innocent smile and sat down on a chair, Vic sitting next to me. Mama Fuentes served us all French toast. We all ate with small talk.

"So, how was your date yesterday?" Mike asked.

"Amazing!" I said, a mouth full of toast.

"You're disgusting." He said, his face scrunching up in disgust. I took a large bite of my toast, chewing a bit then opening my mouth. Mike whined in disgust and I just laughed.

"Children." Vic said in a mock disappointed tone, rolling his eyes.

"You're dating one." I grinned at him.

"That makes me sound like a pedo." He grumbled.

"What, you're not one?" I asked cheekily. He frowned at me and kicked my shin. "Ow! That hurtttt." I whined.

"Good." He smiled smugly as I pouted.

Around midday Vic had to drop me home. Of course, after a quick make out session in his bed. 

I took in a lungful of oxygen as Vic pulled away from my lips, moving them down my jaw and neck. My fingers tightened the grip in his luscious hair. 

I let out a small mewl of pleasure as I felt Vic sucking on the skin of my neck. "Viccy.." I sighed contently. He smirked and started sucking a bit bellow the hickey he had just made.

Vic left two hickeys on my neck and one bellow my ear and I left one on his Addams apple. After our make out session we quickly got dressed.

"Hey Vic, can I keep this shirt and pants?" I asked shyly.

Vic game me a smile and nodded. "Sure, babe. You go to the bathroom and change so you can do your makeup."

I nodded happily and skipped out of his room to the bathroom. I pulled on the clothes I had yesterday and put on a light layer of makeup. I brushed my messy hair and just let it hang on my shoulders.

After I was ready I skipped out of the bathroom and burst into Vic's room, seeing him shirtless. I let out a low whistle and he blushed.

I shut the door and walked over to him. I let my hands roam across his upper body. "You've got muscles, babe." I muttered.

I let my hands run up and down his chest. "Never get tired of your body.." 

"I'll never get tired of yours." He smirked, kissing my forehead. "Now let me get dressed."

I pouted. "But I like you without a shirt." He laughed at me, shaking his head and pulling on a shirt.

"Come on, Angel. Let me drop you home." I nodded and took his hand in mine as we walked out of his room and down to the front door. "Mama, Papa! We're leaving!"

"Wait!" We heard. Mike ran down the stairs, running up to us. "Take me to Tony's?" He asked. Vic nodded.

Mama Fuentes came out of the kitchen and up to us. She kissed her two sons on the cheek and told them to be safe, she then pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad to see you happier.." She whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened and an embarrassed blush slipped on to my cheeks. I mouthed a thank you at her after I hugged her back.

Me, Vic and Mike all got in Vic's car. Vic and I sitting in the front. We got to my house and Vic led me up to my door.

"Thank you for coming on this date with me." He said softly.

"Thank you for taking me, I had fun." Vic had also given me my teddy back, it now sat at my feet.

He put a hand on my cheek, leaning in and kissing me softly. "I love you.." He whispered, his eyes closed in happiness.

"I love you too.." I grinned shyly. He pecked my lips one more time before going back to his car and driving off.

I smiled to myself and walked into the house with my bag and teddy bear. "I'm home!" I called out.

I got no response so I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. 'Out with Gerard. Your mums at work. There's Mac N Cheese in the fridge. Love you Kellin - dad'. 

I smiled. I have the house to myself. I went upstairs and put my bag on the floor and the teddy next to it then sat on my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, because I loved writing it. But anyway. Anxiety and depression. Lots of people have it, it's very common. Some people have them at dangerous levels, some not so. But I realised the other day, my anxiety is at a somewhat dangerous level. It's known that, if you pick at the skin around your nail you have anxiety. And I've seen lots of people doing that. But if you also pick at the skin on your lip, your anxiety is quite bad. And I do both of those. My lip is worse though, it looks like a 24/7 busted lip. Because I pick at it and pick at it. Anxiety yay. So if you have any of those symptoms or just problem with anxiety in general, talk to someone. Even if it's going to therapy which leads me to my next thing. Therapy by All Time Low. Good song, great band. Jack Barakat can so be my Daddy. But anywho. Alex clearly doesn't like therapy and must've had a bad time with it. I have a therapist and I think it's fine. She's really nice and doesn't just give me breathing exercises. She actually helps and tends to distract you sometimes and she's great. I actually like therapy, it's something I look forward to going to. Of course, I don't tell her everything. But I do tell her a lot of stuff. And I haven't gone to see her in awhile, and I've gotten worse. So, if you're suffering from some type of mental disorder, it's okay. Lots of people are suffering with you. And it's okay to go to Therapy. Just make sure you get a nice person. With some final words of wisdom, if you're ever suffering, talk to someone, distract yourself. If you have Twitter you can talk to me, I'm the same as here, InsertSpooky. Just, don't ever feel like ending your life or taking to the blade. Sorry this was so long, go on with your day.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa There Tinker Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: daddy kink.  
> Sorry about my rant last chapter.

In the midst of my relaxing and silent fangirling over yesterday's and this mornings events, my phone went off. I rolled over and reached into my bag, getting out my phone.

I unlocked it and went on to my Instagram DM's. Lexi had made a new groupchat.

GaLexi has started a new groupchat called 'dates. the fruit'  
GaLexi has adddd Kellybear and Turtle

GaLexi: JAIME ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE

Kellybear: cngrts.

GeLexi: WE ARE GOING TO A RESTAURANT THEN THE BEACH

Kellybear: nc.

GeLexi: GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME.

Kellybear: ky. B thr n 10.

GeLexi: Tony?

Turtle: sorry. Mike's over. Good luck. Talk to you later.

Kellybear: g Tny!!!1!!1!!!

I turned my phone off and slipped it into my cardigan pocket. I rolled off my bed and straightened out my clothes and hair.

I went downstairs and grabbed my keys then walked out of the house, locking the door.

I walked the fifteen minute walk to Lexi's then rung the doorbell. The door was ripped open and I was yanked inside.

"Whoa there Tinker Bell, chill out." I laughed.

"Shut up you dumb bear and help me." She whined.

I laughed and shook my head at her. We went up to her room and I sat on her bed. I avoided looking at her parents room and walked on the opposite side of the hallway. I slaughter shiver went through my from the memories. I tried to ignore them.

"Go have a shower. Clean yourself nice, shave if you need to." She nodded and went into the bathroom. I heard the sound of the door closing echoing through the hall.

I got bored and decided to text Vic.

Kellybear: hy bb.

Viccypoo: hello angel.

Kellybear: wht r y dng?

Viccypoo: will you ever stop texting like that?

Kellybear: n

Viccypoo: well. I'm not doing anything. Just scrolling through social media.

Kellybear: dd y knw, Jm skd Lx t n dt?

Viccypoo: uh, what?

Kellybear: 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50% Of The Male Population Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of rape and sexual assault, daddy kink which you get no more warning about. Uh, alcohol. Lots of P.O.V changes.

Mike's P.O.V

I slammed into the house, the sound of the door being closed echoing through the house. I walked through the entry way and into the kitchen, past the living room were Mama and Papa were.

"Dear lord Mike! Are you trying to kill me early?" I heard Mama question.

I grunted and opened the fridge, grabbing a Mother that was probably Vic's. I decided to grab one for Vic as well, I'll talk to him about what happened.

"Michelle! What's got you in a grumpy mood?" Mama asked, walking up to me.

"Nothing, Ma." I responded blandly, shutting the fridge door harshly.

"The doors speak for themselves." She tuted. "Now what's up?" 

I shook my head. "Nothing Mama. Well- something. Just.. Relationship problems. Im'a talk to Vic about it."

My mums face softened into a small smile. "Alright dear, I'm here to help." She patted me on the shoulder, kissed me on the cheek, then went back to Dad.

I walked, or more like trudged, up the stairs. I walked down the hall to his room, bursting through the door. Huh, he didn't lock it.

"What the hell!" I heard Vic screech. I looked over where he was, sitting on his bed with his laptop in his lap.

"Were you watching..?" I asked quietly.

Vic shook his head. "I was looking at new guitars." He turned the screen towards me, showing the only tab open, EBay. "Now what do you want?" He asked, putting the lid down and moving his Laptop under his bed.

I shut the door and walked over to his bed, sitting in front of him. I gave him a mother and opened my own. "Something happened when I was at Tony's."

"Did Ya's finally make out?" Vic asked. "Don't tell me you did something more.."

I shook my head. "No, no. Nothing like that." I took a big gulp of the energy drink before continuing. "He called me something.."

"An insult?" Vic asked, looking amused.

"No, be nice." I scolded. "He uh.. He called me daddy."

Vic choked on his drink. He coughed and sputtered, eventually calming down. "He called you what?" He croaked out.

"Daddy."

"Like.. That DDLB kink thing?"

"Yeah."

"Holy-"

"-shit? Yeah."

We were silent for a minute before Vic burst out laughing. I have him an unamused look. After a few minutes, he calmed himself down.

"So?" He asked. "What's the big deal? Do you.. Do you Kink shame?"

I shook my head. "No.. But I did something I probably shouldn't of done after he said it."

"You hit him!?" He shouted at me.

"No!" I shouted back. "I ran off." I said softly.

"Do you have a problem with him having a daddy kink?" Vic asked. I shook my head. "Talk to him about it.. I think Tony has feelings for you." He said softly.

I bit my lip, looking down at the sheets bellow me. "Okay, yeah. Yeah I'll do that. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Vic nodded, patting me on the shoulder. "You're a good guy, Mikes."

I smiled at my dorky older brother. "By the way.. How're you and Kellin going?"

"We're going great!" Vic smiled, but the smile soon dropped. "Oli raped Kells at the party..."

———

Lexi's P.O.V

Jaime took me to an Italian restaurant, which is where we are now. "You know.." I said. "I'm actually part Italian." I smiled.

"Really?" Jaime asked. I nodded. "Cool, a Mexican and an Italian." I laughed.

We ate our meals and talked about ourselves. We talked about our likes and dislikes. Our favourite things. Families. Past relationships. 

After we finished our dinner and shared a large piece of chocolate cake, and finished a bottle of none alcoholic wine, we left the restaurant.

He helped me into the car then drove us down to the beach. "You have your swimmers?" Jaime asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I do. To be honest, I got help from Kellin." I giggled softly.

He laughed. "Of course. Kellin is quite a stylish person."

"Ooh, does someone have a crush?" I teased.

"Pfft, it's you who has the crush."

We both laughed. He pulled up in the parking lot, turned off his car, then we both got out. I grabbed my bag from the back and he grabbed his.

"There's a bathroom where we can go get changed." Jaime said, pointing to the cement block. I nodded. 

We walked over to the bathroom and went to the seperate changing rooms. 

I changed into my bikini, putting the dress into the bag. I walked back out and saw Jaime. He was shirtless and had a pair of board shorts on. Holy crap. He's hot.

I walked over to him and gave a shy smile. Jaime smiled at me. It was dark but we could still see each other from the moon.

"You look.. Amazing." He breathed.

"So do you." I replied. He smiled.

We went to the water and walked in, leaving our bags on the sand. We splashed around in the water. Pushing each other down. Spraying water at each other. Falling over.

Jaime came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up. I squealed and giggled at his action.

He held me up still, my toes only just touching the sand. He looked me in the eyes before his gaze flickered down to my lips.

I closed the gap, pressing my lips to his and our eyes fluttering closed. Our lips moved together in sync.

He pulled away, breathing quickly. "Wow.." He whispered.

"You stole my words." I smiled, pressing my lips back to his.

———

Kellin's P.O.V

 

Me and Tony sat up in my room. I put on Netflix on my laptop and it sat in front of us playing How To Get Away With Murder.

We had junk food packets around us. We were both eating two ice creams, tubs that is, and we had a large bottle of vodka.

"We're going to have to exercise to get all this junk food off." Tony said.

I nodded in agreement. "Sleep over, then we can like, go for a run in the morning.

"Ew, running." He laughed. "But yeah I'll run with you."

"Sweet." I hummed, shoving a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. "Now let's mourn about how annoying 90% of males are."

"Kellin. We're male." Tony reminded me.

"80%"

"70%"

"65%"

"50%"

"Okay, 50%" I agreed.

I got the bottle of vodka, taking a quick swig then handing it to Tony who did the same thing. The liquid burned my throat, but it was okay after a had another mouthful of ice cream.

"You go first." I told the turtle loving boy.

"Okay. Um.." He thought. "Why do guys run away when you tell them something they find shocking?"

"I dunno."

"Like, can you just sit your butt down and listen to what we have to say?" Tony sighed. "And what if he was kink shaming me? Well, I'm sorry. But I have a daddy kink and I'm proud of it!"

"Go turtle!"

We laughed. "Okay, your turn Kells."

"Um, okay. Why is it most guys want a reputation?" I questioned.

"'Cause their assholes." Tony stated. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I understand I you're upset that the girl you like is dating a guy that isn't you. But to take it out on another person, a guy let alone, that's just.. Unruly!"

"Wait.. What?"

"The reason Oli did what he did was because he liked Lexi. He started with blowjobs because he was frustrated that Lexi didn't notice him, then when he found out Lex and Hime were together.. Uh oh.."

I grabbed the vodka bottle, taking a bigger swig. Tony gasped and shook his head. "That... That... Donkey!"

I laughed loudly, causing Tony to laugh as well.

"50% of the male population suck."

"They do, they really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this mess of a chapter. Excuse any spelling mistakes. And if you want to rant to someone, do it in the comments and I promise I will reply and try to help.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I Dreaming, Or Did I Just See You And Tony Running?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentiin of sexual assault and abuse.  
> Happy Australia Day! Or I mean, invasion day.

"Psst, Kells." I heard a whisper. "Get your fat ass up." The voice said harshly. I felt hands grip my shoulders, staring to shake my frame jolting me awake.

"What!? Wha- oh fuck I'm going to puke." I bolted away from the blurry figure that looked like Tony and into the bathroom. I then started throwing up the contents of my stomach.

"I told you not to eat that last pack of sour patch kids." Tony tutted. "But I have a killer headache... Pain killers anywhere?"

I nodded. "Medicine cabinet.." I pointed to the cabinet above the sink then continued throwing up into the toilet.

I heard Tony walk across the tiles of the floor to the sink. A door was opened, a bottle of pills grabbed and glasses filled up.

Once I finished throwing up, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I stood up dizzily, flushing the toilet. I turned around to face Tony who gave me two pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks.." I mumbled, downing the pills with the water. He nodded and did the same.

"Are we still going running?" He asked. I nodded, hearing him sigh.

We walked out of the bathroom and to my room. "I'm going to get dressed.. Then we head to your place for you to get dressed, then we run." I said.

Tony sighed but agreed. I changed into running clothes. A black sports bra and black tights with black booty shorts over them. I slipped on black joggers. I grabbed a black tracksuit jacket and slipped my phone, wallet and keys in the zip up pocket, then I threw the jacket on.

"Ready?" Tony asked. I nodded. We went downstairs and I yelled a bye to my dad. We walked out to Tony's car and drove to his house.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"Eleven." Tony answered. I nodded. "Hey um.. You were pretty deep in sleep. But you were having a nightmare, wanna talk about it?"

I shrugged. "I don't remember having a nightmare.. But I have been having nightmares."

"About what?" He asked.

"Oli, my mum.." I replied. "That he rapes me again.. And again.. And again.. It's endless.. In the end of the dream I just become his little slut. Or my mum.. She beats me.. Harder.. And harder.. And harder.. Until she finally kills me."

"You know neither of those things will ever happen." Tony reassured. I shrugged.

"We never know, there's always a possibility." I bit my lip, deciding against telling him my other dreams. Tony just looked over at me and shook his head.

"Just know, I'm always here for you." He said, pulling up in his driveway. "We all are."

———

Tony and I were currently on our run. We ran for half an hour, got some food at Starbucks, and now we were running again. 

My phone started playing Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Okay, what? It's a good song, and really hot, and it's Vic's ringtone.

Me and Tony came to a stop as I pulled my phone out. "A sex song? Really?"

"Shut up." I glared at the turtle boy. I answered my phone, greeting Vic. "Hey, Viccy!"

"Hey babe." He replied, making me smile at his voice. "Listen um, am I dreaming or did I just see you and Tony running?"

I pouted. "Me and Tony are running. Where are you?"

"Holy shit, Kellin Quinn and Tony Perry are running. Mike, Kellin Quinn and Tony Perry and running." Vic said.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Mike yelled from somewhere. 

"Anyway. We were at the park you just ran bye, we were gonna actually ask if you and Tony wanted to meet up." Vic said.

I looked over at Tony and asked him what he would like to do. "The bitch brothers wants us to meet up with them, should we?"

Tony laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Tell the idiots to meet us at the ice cream shop down the street, Coldrock."

"Meet us at Coldrock." I said. 

"Okay, see you soon. Love you." Vic said. I blushed and smiled.

"I love you too." Me and Vic hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked up, seeing Tony stare at me.

"You said the 'I Love You's?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and patted me on the back, "Congrats, child."

I pushed him playfully. We continued jogging down to Coldrock and walked inside the decently temperatured shop. Mike and Vic were already inside. 

We walked up to their table and they stood up. I saw Vic check me out, his eyes trailing over my body which made me blush. He wasn't being very subtle, I think he meant not to be.

"Hey, sexy." He grinned at me, licking his lower lip. I smiled back.

"Hey yourself, hot stuff." I leaned up, pecking his lips. We walked over to the counter and ordered.

I got bubblegum with Jaffas. Vic, who paid for mine, got Bubblegum with mini mnm's and skittles. Tony, who Mike paid for, got Toffe with Caramel Koalas. Mike got Jaffa with Jaffas and Caramel Koalas.

We sat back at the table, me and Tony relaxing into the chairs and scoffing down the ice creams.

"I still don't believe it." Mike said. "Yet I saw it with my own eyes."

I glanced up at the weird boy. "What?"

"You.. You were running." He said in astonishment.

I pouted but nodded. "Mhm, me and Tony went running." We finished our ice creams and just started to talk.

"Hey Tony." Mike said, making the shy boy look at him with wide eyes. "Can we go talk outside?" Mike asked. Tony nodded and they two walked outside.

Me and Vic watched, trying to make it seem like we're not.

Tony's P.O.V

I glanced at Mike with wide eyes as he sat on the back of a bench on the side walk. "Listen, Tone." Mike started talking. "I'm sorry about.. How I reacted."

"It's okay.." I shook my head quicky. "Let's just forget it, it never happened."

Mike sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to forget it. I ran away because I was scared. Because you calling me.. Daddy.. Really turned me on..." He mumbled.

My entire face flared red and I blushed. "It- it what?" 

Mike sighed and stood up. He walked right up to me, our faces inches apart. "I like you, turtle.." He whispered.

"I like you too.." I whispered back. He grinned and smashed our lips together, I practically moaned, kissing him back.

Once we couldn't breathe, Mike pulled away. I saw Kellin and Vic make their way out of the shop. "Let me be your daddy?" Mike asked. "You be my little prince?"

I nodded, smiling shyly. "Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perrentes is real. Kellin's hot. Vic's biceps. I'm hungry.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're Not Up To That Stage Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: body shaming.  
> I keep having weird ass dreams. Am I dying? Am I becoming a prophet? I don't know but I'm scared.

Our group was going to the beach today. It was the last few days of the holidays, and getting closer to the end of summer.

I grabbed a black studded back pack and started putting things in it. Sunscreen, phone charger, wallet, phone, spare pair of clothes and pyjamas. Hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, and mini makeup bag.

I zipped up the bag, putting it to one side of the bed. I then walked over to my female closet, looking through the small amount of swimmers.

"What to wear.. What to wear.." I shuffled through the swimmers before finding something I liked.

I slipped out of my current clothes, pyjamas, and pulled on a black bra with pads in it. I then pulled on the bottoms, the pantie things, again being black. 

I bit my lip as I looked in the mirror. I didn't like it. I look disgusting. I hate my body. I sighed and pulled off the swimmers, pulling on a pair of boxers.

I just stood, staring at the mirror. I hate my body, i really do. My hair is too long and gets in the way. My eyes are really blue, but sometimes green. I'm too pale. I'm too curvy for a boy, but not curly enough to make it off for a girl. I have such a flat chest and no ass and-

Wait. I backed up my train of thought. I raised one of my hands, putting it against my chest. I want boobs. I want a vagina. I don't want a penis.

No, this is probably just me being overdramatic about how gross my body is. I let my hand drop back down to my side. 

But imagine what it would be like to be a girl. I would have the curves I want, the right features. Boobs. Not too big but not tiny either. Maybe a nice ass.

I bit my lip and glared hard at my figure in the mirror. "Disgusting.." I mumbled and turned around, my back to the mirror. I whined quietly to myself, walking over to my bed and sitting on the edge of it.

I've always envied girls, I was always jealous with their good looks. I've always imagined what it would be like to be a female, and I tend to dress up as one a lot more than I do male.

Fuck. I can't let anyone know. Mum would hate me more, beat me to the verge of murder. Dad would probably disown me. Oli and his followers would laugh and beat me up. Oli would probably rape me. Lexi, Tony, Mike and Jaime would stop being my friend. Vic would break up with me.

I whimpered at my dark thoughts. I fell back on the bed and curled in on myself, trying not to cry.

Someone knocked on the door. "Kellin? Vic's and that are here." It was my dad.

I bit my lip, raising my head. "I don't feel well!" I called, waiting for a reply.

"Can I come in?" Dad asked softly, starting to open the door.

"No!" I screeched, jumping up and flinging myself against the door, shutting it. "No.." I said softer.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'll be down in ten." Was my only response. I took in a deep breath and decided to just try and be confident. I pulled the pair of swimmers back on, pulling a black Hello Kitty singlet top and dark red short shorts on over them.

I went over to my shoes, pulling on a pair of rainbow high top converses. I checked that I had everything in my bag then made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and put on some waterproof eyeliner and mascara and nude lipstick.

I grabbed a random blue beach towel and went downstairs, backpack on my shoulders and towel hanging over a shoulder.

Vic stood there, talking to my dad. Once he saw me, he gave me a large smile, to which I returned a small one.

"Be careful." Dad said. He kissed my forehead. "Now go and have fun kiddos."

"Bye dad!" I called, walking out the house with Vic. "Sorry I took so long.." I mumbled, glancing at him.

"It's alright Angel." He smiled. We got in the van, Vic driving and me next to him. Tony and Mike behind us, then Jaime and Lexi. Then we were off to the beach.

———

We arrived at the beach and everyone was excited. We all piled out of the van and ran down to the sand. Vic and Mike set up three large beach umbrellas and a large cooler. Then we all laid our towels out under the umbrellas and put our bags at the head of our towels. 

I sat down on my towel and grabbed the sunscreen, starting to put it on. Vic came up behind me, sitting down. "Would it be cheesy if I put sunscreen on your back?" He asked.

I nodded, grinning slightly. "That would be very cheesy. But it'd also be handy."

Vic smirked and shuffled closer. "Gonna need to take your shirt off then, Angel."

"Vic!" I fake gasped. "We're not up to that stage yet."

He frowned. "And here I was, hoping we were on stage three to get down and funky."

I rolled my eyes, chuckling lightly. "I'll whip your dick."

"Kinky." He laughed. "But seriously, take your shirt off so I can put the sunscreen on."

I pulled my shirt off, putting t next to me then adjusting my bikini. "Whoa.." I heard Vic mutter. "You're beautiful, baby." He said, leaning and gently putting his lips against my neck.

I giggled, blushing. "Piss off, I'm not. You're making me act like I'm in middle school and my crush just noticed me."

He chuckled deeply, kissing my neck a few times before pulling away. He grabbed the sunscreen and starter lathering it on my back. 

"I had Jaime do that for me before we came here." Lexi said , sitting down in front of me. I grinned at her and she grinned back.

Vic covered my back, arms neck and shoulders in sunscreen. "Can I do your front?" He asked.

"Fine, you cheesy motherfucker." I laughed. He grinned, putting my sunscreen on and starting to put it on my stomach. He put it over my front, neck and face. "Can I do your legs?"

I blushed but nodded. I stood up, wiggling the shorts off my hips then sitting back down. He grabbed the sunscreen and started putting it on my legs.

I blushed everytime his hands neared my crotch or went over my hips. As he was massaging some of the sunscreen into my thigh, he hit a soft spot on my thigh, making me let out a small moan.

I blushed darkly, ducking my head and looking away. Vic's eyes widened but he didn't move his hands. "D-did you just..?"

I shook my head. I had already felt slightly uncomfortable that Vic was touching me so intimately, but.. Yeah.

I pushed Vic's hands away and stood up, pulling my shorts and shirt back on. I sat back down, staring at the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts up again this week and I'm terrified because my anxiety is probably going to come back so much worse and ahhhhhhh.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From The Brown Roots Of Your Hair To The Dirt Under Your Toe Nails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; body shaming, stuff about transgenders, kinds transphobic.

Vic, Jaime and Lexi were swimming. Me, Tony and Mike were sitting with our stuff, the new couple sharing a banana split.

I had my legs pulled up to my chest, my arms wrapped around them and my cheek resting on my knees. I sighed.

"Okay, Kells, you're getting annoying." Tony said, turning and facing me. "That's like the fith million time you've sighed, what's up?"

I shrugged and pulled my face off my knees, pulling my arms away and letting my legs lay out in front of me. "I dunno. Just a crap day." 

"We're at the beach, man. At least fake being happy." Mike said, peering at me.

I stood up, brushing off sand that got on my ass. "I'm going to go for a walk." I walked away from them, walking along the beach. 

After my half an hour walk, I walked back to our group, seeing the others were out from the water. I stood a few meters away and just stared, watching them smile and laugh.

Since when did my life become a bloody reality TV show? Since when was I in a fanfiction? Or your typical romance anime. It's annoying and I hate it. I hate myself for being this way. I hate myself for being stereotypical. I just... Hate myself.

I took in a deep breath and shook my head, walking over to the group. I gave them all a grin and jumped on to Vic's lap, chatting with everyone.

———

We were all going for the last swim before we headed to Lexi's house for the night. Jaime, Lexi, Tony and Mike were playfully fighting in the water. Me and Vic stood away from them, talking to each other.

"Are you okay, Angel?" Vic asked, bringing his arm up from the water and pushing some hair out of my face. "You've been off all day. And don't say nothing, I can tell your sad."

I sighed and stepped closer to him, wrapping my arms around his middle and nuzzling my head under his chin, looking at the horizon. "I honestly don't know.." I whispered.

"I've just felt shit all day. I woke up and just felt like a robot, then my brain pointed out everything bad about me and my body, then my brains been spitting nonsense and just-.... I feel like crying."

"Oh, Kells.." Vic moved his hand, resting it on my cheek and making me look at him. "You're perfect to me, okay? Your flaws are what make you perfect."

"I love you, from the brown roots of your hair to the dirt under your toenails. Your personality it- oh don't get me started. You're so sassy and such a diva, but you have the looks of an innocent doll. You can be sweet and compassionate, but as soon as someone steps out of line, you put them back in place."

"You're an amazing person, okay? Don't listen to the haters, to the assholes who need to put people down to make themselves feel better. We're teenagers, our brains are just being hormonal, we're going through changes, you're going to feel that way."

"But, you will always be perfect to me. Actually, that's not true. If you ever cheat or something like that, then.. Yeah. But, remember that I'm always here if you ever feel down. I don't care if it's ten at night or three in the morning."

"I love you, Kellin Quinn Glitter Bostwick. I. Love. You."

I had tears in my eyes as I gazed into Vic's eyes which also had tears. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him softly but passionately.

His lips moved in sync with mine, his strong arms holding me close and making me feel safe. His tongue entered my mouth and we had a battle of dominance, him, of course winning.

We eventually pulled away for air, taking big gasps of oxygen in. "I love you too, Victor Vincent Fuentes."

He grinned at me and I grinned back. Vic pressed his lips back against mine and we kept kissing. Fireworks were going on in my stomach, a celebration. I really am truly in love. I love Vic Fuentes. 

———

We were at Lexi's now. We were all huddled in her living room under blankets. Her and Jaime were sitting in a large recliner, a large warm blanket over them and a pillow. 

Mike and Tony stole the couch and were cuddled together on it, sharing two large blankets and two pillows.

That left me and Vic stuck on the floor. Vic sat leant against the couch, a blanket draped over his shoulders and back. I sat in between his legs, a blanket that was pooling at my waist and a pillow on top of my lap.

We were watching movies. Horror movies to be exact. A horror movie marathon. Only, Jaime and Lexi fell asleep. So it was just Me, Vic, Mike and- oh wait no, Tony's asleep.

"Are you two still awake?" Mike whispered.

Vic hummed. "We are. You tired Mikes?"

"Yeah. Alright if I go to sleep?" The youngest brother asked.

The eldest nodded, only realising that Mike can't see him in the dark. "Yeah, go ahead."

A few minutes later and the living room was filled with four different snores. A soft, feminine one. A small, cute, pig like one. A very quiet baby one. And a loud, but not disturbingly loud, snore.

I hummed in content and grabbed the remote, turning the volume up more. I snuggled more against Vic. 

"You tired Angel?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No.. Are you?"

"I actually am." He chuckled lightly. "Can we get in a more comfortable position so I can sleep?" I nodded and shuffled away from him.

He laid down a bit away from the couch and put the pillow that was on my lap under his head. He pulled the blanket that was on his shoulders over his body.

I leaned down, pecking his lips lightly. "Goodnight, Viccy."

"Night, Angel." He smiled softly, pecking my lips. Minutes later, his snore was heard. I smiled.

I shuffled closer to the TV and turned it down. I sat close with the blanket wrapped around me and finished watching the movies.

———

It was six thirty in the morning and I'm still awake. Fuck me. I looked at the time on my phone again, confirming that it was early in the morning.

I was sitting outside on Lexi's porch watching the sun rise. It's pretty cold. I mean yes, I'm only wearing booty shorts and a shirt that doesn't exactly fit me, with a blanket wrapped around my small frame, so of course it's going to be cold.

I heard the door open and I looked up and over, seeing Lexi give me an odd look. I gave her one back.

"I know why I'm up." She said. "But why are you?"

"Couldn't sleep." I shrugged. "Why are you up?"

"I usually get up at this time, but I'm just peeing then going back to sleep." She sat down next to me, shivering slightly. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

I just shrugged and stared out at the horizon. "Too many thoughts buzzing around in my head. Like bees."

She chuckled. "If you're saying your brain is the bee movie-"

"Oh god, not the puns." We both laughed.

"You wanna come back inside?" She asked. "It's pretty cold." I nodded.

We both stood up and walked back inside. Lexi went and peed then cuddled back up to Jaime and fell asleep. I went over to Vic and laid down on his chest, pulling my blanket over my body.

So, I want to be a girl. But why? I've always been jealous of how girls looked, yeah. Of there curves and features. But does that really mean I want to be a girl? 

I hate my body, I really do. I'm a stick, I'm too pale, I'm a male but look to feminine. But when I want to, not feminine enough.

With these thoughts, they lead me back to other things. Maybe my mums right, maybe I am a disgrace, an abomination. Why would anyone love someone who wants to change their genders? It's just.. Weird.

You can't change your genders. Your born that way, and you will forever be that gender. You can get surgery to change parts, get boobs, get a dick. But forever on you birth certificate, it says your real gender.

You can never get away from it, it always taunts you. People bully you for it, either 'you have a vagina, but you want a dick? What the hell freak? You a dyke?' Or 'you have a penis, but want a vagina? God, what a pussy. Man up'.

Transgenders aren't freaks. It's not weird to get surgery. Maybe to some people, it's odd and confusing. But they just don't get it, they don't understand what's going on in your brain.

How much you hate your body. How much you wish you could just tear off your skin, your details, your features, and replace them with what you want to look like.

Of course normal people want to tear off their skin and become their dream body. But, you don't have genitals that you want to rip off. Sure, when girls have periods they want to be a guy, but that's a stupid reason.

You have to actually want it, for a reason. So people may not have a reason, but they simply feel more comfortable being that way. Male. Female. Genderfluid. Non-binary. Whatever the hell.

For me, is because I think girls are beautiful. Fat or skinny. Black or white. Everyone is beautiful in their own way, yes. But girls just have a certain shape. 

I wish to have boobs. Curves. An ass. A vagina. A bit of chub maybe. I wish to be female. I want to be female.

I bit my lip and pulled my phone out. I went on to notes and made a new one. One of them was all my positive thoughts about the thoughts of being a transgender. The other one was the negative thoughts.

———

It's nine and people are starting to wake up. Also, my phone died like half an hour ago so I started watching the news. 

"Kellin...?" I heard someone mumble. I looked over, seeing Mike sit up. Huh, last person I thought to wake up first. "How long have you been up..?" He asked with a yawn.

I shrugged, looking down at the pretend watch on my wrist. "Good morning Mike. And I've been up since.. Nine yesterday morning."

Mike stared at me. "You mean.. You didn't sleep..?"

"Yep!" I confirmed. "Not a wink."

"Fuck..." He mumbled. He stood up, carefully manoeuvring around Tony, then made his way to the bathroom.

"You still haven't slept?" Lexi asked. I looked over to her, seeing her and Jaime start to sit up.

"Wait.. Kellin, you haven't slept?" Jaime asked in a concerned tone.

I nodded. "Don't stress, I'll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are my opinions about transgenders. I myself am one, and I needed to get my thoughts out. So, yeh. Also, my legs wanna die and they are dead as well as dying. Pls help I'm in pain.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Large Threesome Couple Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: intense awkwardness

I wake up to Daniel Howell's voice floating around my room. It's my alarm, his stupid wake up thing. But it's Dan, so I'm not complaining. I rolled over in the comforts of my bed, swiping the screen of my phone and turning my alarm off.

I ripped the comforters off my body, getting out of bed. I walked to the bathroom, doing my business then going back to my room.

I picked up my phone, checking my messages. There was a few messages from the group chat and a message from Vic.

ViccyPoo: Good morning, Angel. Did you sleep well?

KellyBear: gd mrnng trd! Slpt vry wll! Y? 

KellyBear: Joking, babe. I slept alright, you?

As I waited for a response from Vic, I checked out the messages on the group chat.

TinkerBell: gOOD MORNING LOSERS!! I'LL BE SEEING Y'ALL AT SCHOOL TODAY. BE THERE OR BE SQUARE 

Hedgehog: What if I want 2 bee a square?

TinkerBell: Why do you have to ruin puns?

Hedgehog: I'm a pun ruiner

Tone-BoneTurtle: And a life ruiner. :)

Hedgehog: bULLY!!!1!!!1!!1! ;(

MikeyWhiskeyHands: Thats my baby a good old biatch

Tone-BoneTurtle: I am triggered by your English.

VicTurdVincokk: Same.

GlitterPrincess: Dnt wnn schl! :(

I turned my phone off and put it down, walking over to my closet. It was hot today.

I pulled off my pyjamas and pulled on a pair of black denim shorts. It had rips in them and the pockets turned inside out so you can see them hanging on my thighs.

I pulled on a Nirvana tank top and a black hoodie but I pulled up the sleeves. I pulled on some rainbow converses, doing up the black laces. 

I went back to the bathroom, putting a light coat of makeup on and brushing my hair, giving it its usual wavy style.

I went back to my room, hearing my phone go off. I went over and checked it.

ViccyPoo: I slept well, thank you for asking.

KellyBear: anytime! :)

ViccyPoo: want a lift to school?

KellyBear: of course xoxo

I looked at the groupchat that also had messages.

TinkerBell: Deal with it, boi

GlitterPrincess: :(

Tone-BoneTurtle: it's okay, you have me Kells.

GlitterPrincess: :)

I put my phone back down and went over to my bag. I made sure I had all the necessary shit before slinging my bag over my shoulder. I grabbed my phone and earphones, skipping down the stairs.

I ran into my mum, who just stared me down before walking out the door. I shrugged to myself and put my bag down on the floor. I put my phone on the kitchen counter and started making myself a coffee.

ViccyPoo: Your sweet.

KellyBear: I know :)

ViccyPoo: Be there in ten. xoxo 

Kellybear: Kay! xoxo 

I finished making my coffee and drunk it as I waited for Vic.

Hedgehog: eye have mnm's 

GlitterPrincess: fd? Ys!

TinkerBell: where's the translator?

MikeyWhiskeyHands: Your translator is a bit busy right now ;)

Tone-BoneTurtle: Mike. Stop fantasising. I'm not going to sext with you.

MikeyWhiskeyHands: :(

VicturdVincokk: Exposed.

Hedgehog: Damn son!

TinkerBell: okay. I still don't know what Kellin's saying?¿?

GlitterPrincess: wnn fkng d. Wnn fckng d. Wnn gckng d.

Tone-BoneTurtle: Bad Glitter.

GlitterPrincess: Blegh¡

TinkerBell: uh.. What? •-•

Hedgehog: what is this unknown language?

GlitterPrincess: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

MikeyWhiskeyHands: ._.

MikeyWhiskeyHands: KELLIN GET TOUR ASS OUT HERE WE'RE OUT FRONT

GlitterPrincess: Ky. Ll gt m tr qss t thr.

Tone-BoneTurtle: 'Okay. I'll get my tour ass out there'.

MikeyWhiskeyHands: fuck off.

Tone-BoneTurtle: fuck you.

MikeyWhiskeyHands: can do ;)

Tone-BoneTurtle: flirt

MikeyWhiskeyHands: tease

GlitterPrincess: KAWAII!!!!

I slipt my phone and earphones in my pockets. I put the cup in the sink then grabbed my bag and raced out of the house. I ran to the car, jumping in the front seat.

"Hey!" I grinned. Vic grinned back and leaned over the console, pecking my lips.

"Hey babe." He said softly. "You look nice toda-"

"Hey Kells!" Mike screamed from the back.

"Heyo Mikey!" I yelled back, laughing.

We drove to school, laughing the entire time. I ignored all negative thoughts trying to enter my brain.

Once we got to school, we all piled out. Vic grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together, making me smile. 

"Cheesy ass motherfuckers..." Jaime mumbled, walking up to us with Tony. We laughed.

Tony and Mike quickly kissed each on the lips then we all walked into school. We caught up with Lexi, who had someone else with her.

It was a guy, I think. He had a faux mowhawk that was dyed red, black square glasses, a dragon ear piercing, a spiderbite lip piercing, and a nose piercing. He also had a few tattoos poking out from his nirvana shirt.

"Hey guys!" Lexi greated. "This is the new kid, Axel. He used to be my friend a few years back, but now he moved back!" She smiled. "Oh by the way, he's transgender. Female to male."

"Hey." He greated, a small shy smile on his face. "I'm Axel, as Lexi said.." 

"Kellin." I smiled. "I'm.. Genderfluid..." I mumbled.

"Vic. I'm Kellin's boyfriend."

"Mike. Vic's younger brothe."

"Tony. Mike's boyfriend..."

"Jaime! Lexi's boyfriend!"

"Aw." Axel cooed. "You guys are like one large... Threesome couple gro- ah shit.." He blushed as he realised what he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Instead of saying normal words that relate to three, he says threesome." Lexi said. "I think he's dying for one."

Axel blushed more and shook his head widely. "Bitch.." He whispered, earning an elbow to the ribs.

The bell rang, signalling class. "I have maths all alone." I pouted.

"Actually, Axel has that class with you." Lexi said. "Become friends!"

We all said goodbye, walking our seperate ways. Me and Axel walked to maths. He seemed very awkward, and despite that he's really tall, he slouches a lot.

"Hey." I said, getting his attention, making him jump. "Sorry." I laughed.

"Uh, I'm sorry.. I'm a really jumpy person.." He mumbled.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Why's that?"

He shrugged. "Loud noises scare me, I have sensitive ears and am prone to getting headaches, like really easily."

"That sucks.."

"Yeah.."

We walked into the class and I led him to the table I usually sit at.

(I don't remember what I said about this class, so I'm just going to add Josh and Craig)

Mr Charnas walked into class and greated everyone. "Welcome back from break, everyone. I hope you remember everything from last term, cause we're going to do a small pop quiz."

Everyone in the class groaned. "But first, we have a new person in the class. Please introduce yourself."

Axel stood up shyly. "Uh..." He stuttered. "My names Axel.. I moved here from Australia.. And.. I like cats..?"

"On the roll, it says your name is Emma." Mr Charnas said, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Axel shrugged. "On my birth certificate it says Emma, yet I still have to stick with my birth name even if it makes me severely uncomfortable?" 

Mr Charnas looked quite taken aback, that was until, someone shouted. That someone being Josh. 

"Tranny!" Josh laughed. "You're a bloody tranny."

"I'm a transgender, actually." Axel huffed, rolling his eyes. "If you got a problem with it, tell it to someone who cares." He sat back down in his seat.

Damn. This boy might be more sassy than me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had emojis but it doesn't now. I nearly killed myself updating this, you're welcome.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Because They Like Their Blood On The Dance Floor And Rawr XD's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nothing much

It was lunch and we were all sitting outside, as it is nice weather. I was sat in between Vic's legs. Lexi sat next us, laying her head on Jaime's lap. Mike and Tony sat on the opposite side of us, sitting close together.

We couldn't find Axel though, he just disappeared. I really hoped he didn't get caught by Josh or Craig, or worse, Oli.

"Oh!" Lexi shouted, sitting up. "I got a text from Axel, he's lost." She started typing back and a few minutes later, Axel was walking up to us.

He stood in front of us, leaning against the tree. "Sorry.." He apologised. "I kinda got lost.."

"Idiot!" Lexi scolded playfully. Axel just stuck his tongue out.

"Wait!" I shouted. "I need your phone number." I said softly, a grin on my face. He just pulled his phone out, handing it to me. "I'll put everyone's number in. And make you follow us on Instagram."

I fiddled with his phone before handing it back to him. "What's your nickname Axel?" Jaime asked.

"Uh.. Axolotl..?" He answered.

Jaime nodded. "Animal club!" He raised his hand. Axel high fived Jaime, laughing softly. 

"So, Axolotl." Mike said. "Why'd you move here?"

"Oh, right.." He readjusted himself, shuffling to his other foot. "My parents disliked our last living place so we moved here."

"Oh.." Mike said, not expecting that answer. Axel just shrugged.

We talked for the rest of lunch then the bell rang. I hadn't seen Oli at all today, and my last lesson was music, so I went to class.

—–——

It was the end of the day and we were all meeting at the parking lot. I was stood next to Vic and the other three, waiting for Lexi and Axel.

"Axel's a very quiet person." Mike said. "He's very awkward."

"He's real sassy too." I nodded. "He full on back chatted both Mr Charnas and Josh."

"Wow.. Even I'm scared to back talk to Mr Charnas." Jaime said.

Eventually Lexi and Axel came over to us. "Hey!" Lexi called. "Sorry we're late, Axel kinda fell over."

Axel shrugged. "It's that assholes fault for that stick in his ass to be hanging out so much..."

Lexi snorted. I laughed. And the four boys stood there shocked. Axel looked up, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Okay.. So what're we doing guys?" I asked everyone.

"Fuentes house!" Jaime called. "We still have an assignment to work on."

"Oh yeah." Vic nodded. "Well I'll take Kellin, Mike and Axel. Tony you take the other two."

"Aye, aye." Tony nodded, grabbing his keys out.

Tony, Jaime and Lexi walked over to Tony's car. Vic got in the drivers seat of his car, I got in the passenger seat, and the other two sat in the back.

Vic started the car and we started to drive to the Fuenes household, Tony following us.

"So, Axel." Mike spoke. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen.." Axel answered softly.

"Favourite band?"

"Um.. Hard question. Right now I'd have to say Evanescence..."

"Ooh. That's a good band. Lead singers hot."

"Mike! You have a boyfriend!" I scolded.

Mike whined. "I can still call people hot."

"What's your sexual preference Axel?" I asked the shy boy.

"Dicks.." He mumbled. I laughed loudly.

We arrived at Vic's house and all got out. We walked into the house and down to the basement.

"Well, me and Axel have art homework." Lexi said. "So you guys do your music assignment while we do our work."

We nodded. Me, Vic, Mike, Jaime and Tony went over to the instruments, discussing what songs we're going to play. Lexi and Axel went over to a table in the corner, pulling out some books and pencils.

———

We had all finished our work and we're now just sitting up in the living room watching a movie.

I was sat on Vic's lap on one side of the couch. Jaime and Lexi cuddled on the other side of the couch. Mike sat in one chair with Tony in his lap. Axel sat in the other chair on his own.

We were watching Hurricane Bianca. Because, who doesn't like Bianca Del Rio? 

I felt Vic start to kiss my neck and I poured. "Stahp." I whispered. But he didn't, he just continued to kiss my neck.

I huffed and craned my neck around, only to have him crash out lips together. Our lips started to move in sync and I spun the rest of my body around so it was more comfortable.

He sucked on my bottom lip then trailed over it softly with his tongue. I parted my lips slightly, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth.

Our tongues fought for dominance and I won for a bit, licking around Vic's mouth. Then he got dominance back and started sucking on my tongue, making me moan softly.

It also freaked me out. I was starting to get turned on and I can't handle that. Luckily, I was saved.

"Ew.. PDA!" Axel fake gagged. "Well.. Since you're all couples and I'm just one lonely emo shit, I'm gonna head home..."

He stood up and grabbed his bag. He said goodbye to us all then left.

"I feel kinda bad.." Mike said. "He's the only single one. And we were kinda ignoring him."

Lexi shrugged. "It's alright. He's used to It- not that that's a good thing! But... He's had it so much that people actually paying attention to him scares him."

"Huh..." I mumbled.

We watched the rest of the movie but then Lexi, Jaime and Tony had to go. Tony and Mike kissed goodbye then the three left, Tony dropping the couple off at their homes.

I stayed with the two brothers for a bit longer before Vic took me home. 

I brought Vic in for a kiss when we were outside my home. Our kiss got much more heated then the one earlier.

He detached his lips and started kissing down my jaw and neck. He found my sweet spot, near where my collarbone ends on my shoulder, and stared sucking and biting there. He left a hickey.

We kissed for a bit longer before I really had to go inside, and I told Vic that.

"Alright, Angel. Love you." He pecked my lips once more.

"Love you, Viccy." I pecked his lips again before I slipped out of the car with my bag. I walked up to the front door, waved, then walked inside. 

I made my way upstairs and decided to start a new groupchat on Instagram.

I threw my bag on the floor, shutting my door behind me. I then jumped on my bed, pulling out my phone.

GlitterPrincess had started a new groupchat called 'FrEnS'  
GlitterPrincess has added TinkerBell, Hedgehog, VicturdVincokk, MikeyWhiskeyHands, Tone-BoneTurtle and BatmanAxolotl

GlitterPrincess: hai hai hai

TinkerBell: are those vowels I see?

GlitterPrincess: n :( n :( n :(

MikeyWhiskeyHands: Damnit Tinker Bell, Kells may have kept using vowels if u didn't point it out

TinkerBell: don't be rude, Mike. Tony, get your daddy under control ;)

Tone-BoneTurtle: I will smack a bitch.

Hedgehog: nO SMACKING

Tone-BoneTurtle: okay. 

MikeyWhiskeyHands: ._. Tone.. How does she..?

Tone-BoneTurtle: ... I may have told her.

Tone-BoneTurtle: and Kellin.

MikeyWhiskeyHands: I- y?

Tone-BoneTurtle: because they're like my feminine friends and I needed to give information to get information 

GlitterPrincess: fl sd :(

TinkerBell: no kink shaming here

Tone-BoneTurtle: suck it up, Glitter

VicturdVincokk: don't be mean to my angel.

Tone-BoneTurtle: I will be rude if I wanna. I is scawy. Rawr.

GlitterPrincess: XD

TinkerBell: I'm trading you in for a new friend. 

Hedgehog: I don't need six friends. I'm fine with five.

Tone-BoneTurtle: That makes me want to die.

MikeyWhiskeyHands: cringe

VicturdVicokk: I would stand up for you, but...

GlitterPrincess: :(...

BatmanAxolotl: hey hey hey... Don't shame the scene kids... Just because they like their Blood On The Dance Floor and there rawr XD's...

TinkerBell: ew, ur so awkward 

BatmanAxolotl: okay byeee... I have stuff to do...

GlitterPrincess: XL NNNNNNNN!!!!!! :(

TinkerBell: lol oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like death I want to die please supply me with the release of death


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice Makeout Session?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kind of sexual harassment, i dunno.  
> Okay so I want to ask questions at the start like, favourite song, favourite character out of this book Yada yada Yada. You don't have to answer, but just small comments make my day.  
> Also, I know this is sort of your typical high school fanfiction, but not at the same time. Even I know it has its cringeworthy moments, and I'm not too proud of those parts, but I love this book to be honest. Also would love to hear feedback of both good and bad.

Vic and I were making out in the back of his car. I've gotten a bit better with people touching me, so it's okay. 

Vic's tongue was currently tangled with mine as he hovered over my body. He detached our lips and started kissing down my jaw and neck. He licked a stripe up my neck then continue to assault my lips.

There was a knock on the window and we looked up, seeing Mike scowling at us. 

Vic chuckled, looking back down at me. "Nearly time for class." He gave me one more kiss before we climbed out of his car.

"Had a nice make out session?" Lexi asked with a smirk on her face.

I nodded, but I had a blush on my cheeks. "It was great." Lexi laughed and we walked into the school, going to our first class.

I have music with the guys so I said goodbye to Lexi who has a class with Axel. We walked to class, me and Vic holding hands.

We got to music and sat down at our usual table. I saw Oli, Josh and Craig walk in, but I choose to ignore them.

 

Mr Iero walked into class and greated everyone. He called out the roll then started telling us what we're doing today.

"So since you've all been working so hard on your assignment, I hope, I decided to give you all a break. We're doing theory, in sorts."

Everyone groaned but Mr Iero just laughed. "Get out your books, teenagers." Everyone got out their books and pencil cases, opening to a new page in their book.

"Now, write down Title." Mr Iero said. Writting down what he's telling us to do on the board. "Artist. Genre. Description."

Everyone wrote down those four words then looked back up to the teacher. 

"We're going to be watching music videos. We write down the name of the song, the artist who composed it, the genre its in. Then give a description of what you think the song is about, and the music video."

"First song request?" He asked.

"Poison by Alice Cooper!" I shouted. Mr Iero looked over at me and grinned.

"Alright. Everyone write down Poison as the Title and Alice Cooper as the artist." He went on to YouTube, searching up the song.

We did that for the rest of the lesson. Listening to music and writting down our opinions of the song and video. Class finished and sir dismissed us.

Everyone packed up their stuff and rushed out of the classroom. Me and Vic walked to art together.

———

It was now lunch and I was going to the bathroom. As I walked out of the stall to wash my hands, I saw Oli leaning against the wall.

"Hey, cutie." He greated with a wink. "How were your holidays?"

I ignored him and went up to the sinks, washing my hands. I stared at the mirror, willing myself to not have a panic attack.

Then Oli came up behind me, holding my hips. My heart beat quickened in fear. "Don't ignore me babe."

"Let me go..." I whispered. I was terrified.

"How about.. No." He laughed. "I've missed your sweet body, and those luscious lips. Why don't you do a little something for me?"

"N-no..." I stuttered. I was shaking. I didn't want this. Please don't. Please leave me alone.

Oli just chuckled and leaned his head down. He started to kiss along my neck, working his way up. But then the door slammed open.

"L-leave Kellin alone, Y-you asshole!" I heard a familiar voice shout. Both me and Oli looked over, seeing Axel.

"What the hell?" Oli asked, letting go of my hips and stepping back. Axel walked into the bathroom more, the door closing behind him. "You're a tranny, you shouldn't be in here."

Axel frowned and I saw his hands tighten into fists by his sides. "Leave Kellin alone.. He doesn't deserve this." He said in a more confident voice.

"What? Would you rather I use you again?" Oli snorted.

Axel nodded and held his head up high. "Yes."

Oli just stared, wide eyed and taken aback. Axel bit his lip, seeming to contemplate something. He looked over at me with pleading eyes. "Kellin. It's okay to go now."

"But.. Axe-"

"Kellin. Go." He said sternly. I barely know this kid but I'm honestly scared of him more than Oli. I nodded and grabbed my bag, running out of the bathroom.

I walk to the cafeteria and to my usual table. I drop down on the seat, throwing my bag to the ground then throwing myself on Vic.

"Whoa..." Vic mumbled. He wrapped his arms around me, his hand rubbing up and down my arm. "What's the matter babe?"

"Oli.." I whimpered. I was tearing up and I really didn't want to cry. I took a deep breath and looked up.

"He.. He cornered me in the bathroom. H-he was kissing my n-neck... Then A-axel came in.. And... He spoke back to Oli... And-and... I think Axel is Oli's new toy."

My voice shook, breaking in several places. Silent tears were now falling down my face. Vic hugged me close, letting me hide my face in his chest.

I heard Lexi growl and slam her hands down on the table. We all jumped. "Damn stubborn asshole!"

"We'll go." Mike said, nodding at Jaime. Jaime nodded back and the two stood up, heading to the bathrooms.

I just clung on to Vic's shirt, crying quietly into his chest. I heard Lexi come around and rub my back.

"Hey. How about we all go home now, head to Vic's place. Eat some ice cream, have some alcohol, fuck around a bit.." Tony suggested.

"Would you like to do that Angel?" Vic asked me. I nodded. We all stood up and grabbed our bags, Tony and Vic grabbing Mike's and Jaime's bag.

We walked out of the cafeteria and to the parking lot, going towards Tony's and Vic's car. Vic texted Mike and we put everyone's bags in the cars.

Soon enough, Mike and Jaime walked towards us, Axelless. "They weren't there." Mike said. "Oliver or Axel."

"But uh... Kellin. When you were in the bathroom... Was there any blood in any of the sinks?" Jaime asked.

I shook my head, a worried look on my face. "No... Why?"

Jaime and Mike didn't say anything, just giving a small, sympathetic smile.

Lexi looked down at the ground. She was probably the saddest, as she knew Axel the longest. 

"He'll be okay." Tony said. Tony, Mike, Lexi and Jaime got in Tony's car. While just Vic and I got in Vic's car.

We drove to the Fuentes house hold and went straight down to the basement. Well all tried calling him, texting him.

GlitterPrincess: Axel? I know I don't know you very well but I hope you're okay

TinkerBell: you stupid stubborn asshole! You better be okay or I'll kick your ass!

We hung around for a few hours. Vic and Mike bought ice cream, and we all ate that. At six was when we got a call.

It was Lexi's phone and she picked up automatically. "Axel!? Where are you!? Are you okay!?" She practically screamed into the phone, also putting it on speaker phone.

"I'm fine, Lex. Chill out." Axel chuckled. "Oli's going to leave Kellin alone now. All of you guys, actually."

"What did you do?" I asked, leaning close to the phone.

"I'm experienced with these type of people." Axel chuckled darkly. "I know the right thing to do and the right thing to say. Anyway, I gotta go. So, bye."

Then he hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question for today is... Favourite character in this so far?
> 
> My own lip question. Is it okay for an ftm person, female to male, aloud to wear light makeup because they look pretty? Not all the time, just sometimes to look good about themselves?


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely Not The Thing You Were Pulling Earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: it's a good chapter. I'm in a good mood. :) how are you all?

I stayed over at Vic's house that night. He cuddled me close to his chest, making me feel safe and warm. But sadly we had to wake up.

Well, I woke up. From something poking me in the butt, to be exact. I tried my hardest not to have a panic attack, but to also not get turned on.

I went to turn around in Vic's arms, but ended up grinding my ass against his crotch in the process.

He let out a shaky moan and tightened his arms around me. Well, now I'm stuck. My ass pressed against my boyfriends boner.

For normal people that'd be great, but for me it's like, deciding to go to heaven or hell. I want to get Vic off me and the hell away from all dicks. But I also want to do some very naughty things with Vic.

Teenage hormones, am I right? I sighed and decided to just wake him up. I manoeuvred my arms behind me and...

...squeezed his sides really hard. Vic awoke with a loud squeal. "Kellin...?" He mumbled tiredly in that sexy rough morning voice, that does not do anything for my problem, damnit.

"What the hell was that for..?" He asked.

"Well, uh.. You have a little problem.." I giggled silently. 'Cause okay, yeah, it was still pretty funny. And hot. And scary. And–

"I have a– oh.. Shit, sorry Kells.." Vic freaked out and pulled away. "I'll go.. To the bathroom.. Uh, yeah.."

"Wait." I said quickly. He looked over at me curiously. "I want my morning kiss..." I pouted.

He laughed. Vic leant down and pecked my lips then rushed off to the bathroom. I just laughed silently to myself.

I laid in bed and waited for Vic to hurry up, but just ended up and going downstairs to make coffee for me and Vic.

I know Vic's parents are at work, and all I'm wearing is a sweater I stole from Vic, that's too big for both of us, and booty shorts. 

Just my luck, it's a morning where Mike decides to wake up early. "Hey Kells.." He mumbled tiredly. "Is that coffee for me?"

"No, but I can make you one if you want?" I offered and he nodded, so I went and made another coffee.

"Say, Kellin. Did you and-"

"No!" I squeaked. He looked quite shocked by my outburst so I calmed myself down.

"No, we're not that far in yet. Maybe soon, though.." I smiled slightly to myself. While it freaks me the fuck out, it's something to look forward too.

"Well, good. Me and Tone definitely aren't slow, and I think himes and Lex are probably going to have sex soon."

"Why are we talking about sex again?"

"Just be careful, okay Kells? If Vic hurts you, I won't hesitate to beat him up."

"Same with me. If you hurt Tony, I will do a lot more than beat you up."

"Yes ma'am! Well and truly afraid, ma'am!"

We both laughed and I gave Mike his coffee. Not long after, a flustered Vic came down the stairs.

"Good morning.." He mumbled. I handed him his coffee and decided to start the jokes.

"I bet it is Vic." I smirked while he just glared at me.

"Mornin' dude." Was Mike's reply.

"Enjoying your coffee Vic?" I asked. He nodded, eyeing me suspiciously. "Good, it was made by me. And you seem to like me.."

He gave me a weird look before shaking his head. "Naturally I like you... What are you trying to pull Quinn?"

"Definitely not the thing you were pulling earlier." I winked. Vic looked horrified while Mike just looked confused. Then, Mike slowly got it..

"Ohhhh, Vic was wanking off?" Mike asked. I laughed but said yes. "Vic, did you have a wet dream about Kellin?"

"Psh, no." Vic waved it off. Mike and me just laughed.

We all finished our coffee then decided to get ready. I just pulled on a pair of sweats cause Vic was going to take me home so I can get changed.

I was sitting on Vic's bed as he was getting ready and he was annoyed cause I wouldn't leave while he was changing.

Eventually, I turned around and covered my eyes, but turned back around to see a shirtless Vic! And I may have left one or two love bites on his ribs.

Vic then took me to my house and the two brothers were sitting on my bed while I get ready.

"This is different.." I whined. "I'm a young girl, and you are two boys who could easily take advantage of me."

"I'll make sure Mike doesn't look." Vic, attempted, to reassure.

"But then you'll see." I whined more.

"Exactly." He smirked.

I whined louder and pouted. "Viccccccc."

"Fine fine." He put his hands up in surrender. "We'll go outside." The two got up and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind them.

I pulled on some underclothes, being black and flowery. Not that that's important in anyway but they make me feel feminine.

I pulled on thigh highs with cats on them and clipped them to garters on my thighs. Then I pulled on a multicoloured Galaxy skirt. A plain black t-shirt, but a Coraline sweater over that that was a few sizes to big.

Some skull combat boots that went up to my shins. Light makeup, as usual. But I added some wings and a bit more blush. Ready.

I grabbed my bag and phone and skipped down the stairs. "Beautiful as always, princess." Vic complimented, making me blush.

"Thanks.." I mumbled shyly. He just grinned lovingly at me.

We walked out to his car and and drove to school, I kicked Mike into the backseat today.

Once at school, we caught up with the other three then talked until the bell rings.

Vic currently has me pinned to the side of his car, his hands on my hips as he butterfly kisses my neck.

"Someones horny today.." I mumbled. He just shrugged and kissed his way up, pecking my lips. I giggled.

"I love you.." He whispered, pressing his forehead against mine. 

"I love you too.." I whispered back. I closed my eyes and let Vic press his lips to mine. We were so in the moment, we didn't hear the bell ring.

"Yo, yucky couple." Mike interupted, shoving Vic's shoulder. "The bell rang."

And so we went to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for today is: current favourite band?
> 
> it's time for a dUCK


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Could So Be Your Sugar Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of sexual assault.
> 
> When Vic and Kellin text, just imagine; after Vic is the poop and heart emoji, after Kell is the bear and heart emoji

Vic was very touchy feely for the rest of the day, always touching me in some kind of way. I think he was horny and needed to get laid.

At the end of the day, we decided to go and practice for our assignment. Lexi had to go home and do homework and we hadn't seen Axel.

So we all piled into the cars and drove off to the Fuentes house hold. We got out of the car and went inside.

"Welcome home kids!" Mama Fuentes called. "I made cookies!" She laughed.

We all rushed to the kitchen, eating all the cookies. There was one left and both me and Jaime reached for it.

We pulled our hands back slowly, staring at each other. "Kellin.." Jaime said, turning his nose up slightly.

"Jaime.." I said, doing the same. "Good to see you here.."

"As well with you.. "

"Guys, it's just a cookie." Vic said. "Break it in half or something."

"No!" Both Jaime and I shouted. Vic put his hands up and stepped away.

"I say, we do a challenge–"

"Don't try to distract me with your lies, Perciado."

"You caught me, Quinn."

"Just let me have the cookie, and all will be fine."

"I don't think so.."

"Well, this calls for a..."

"Draw!" We both shout and point finger guns at each other.

"I was quicker!" Shouted Jaime.

"Bullcrap! I was!" I shouted back.

"It's mine, Quinn!"

"Dream on, Perciado!"

"You guys are children." Tony said, picking up the cookie and shoving it in his mouth.

Jaime and I stared on in horror as the cookie was eaten. We looked at each other and nodded. Then we ran after Tony who bolted.

We managed to tackle him to the couch and started tickling him. "Gu-guys!" Tony laughed uncontrollably. "Stop! S-stop!"

"Vic, we need some new friends." Mike said to his brother.

Vic scoffed, shaking his head. "Speak for yourself, Mike. You're just as weird as them."

"Bullshit.."

"Language!" Mama Fuentes scolded.

———

We practiced for an hour then started playing video games. Tony and Mike were currently fighting in Halo. Jaime was cheering them on while I was snuggled up against Vic on the couch.

Said boyfriend had a hand on my thigh, his thumb caressing the skin under my skirt. He had his head nuzzled into my neck, pressing soft kisses.

"Vic, I gotta get home soon.." I whispered, not wanting to disturb the three yelling boys.

"Mmf.." He muffled into my neck. He looked up, kissing my cheek. "Let's go up to my room for a bit then I'll take you home, yeah?"

"Alright.." I say. I stand up, helping him up. We walk out of the room and up to Vic's room.

Vic shuts, and locks, the door behind us. Confusing me slightly, but I just ignore it. 

I sit down on his bed, staring up at him with a smile. He smirks and saunters over, pushing me down on the bed and hovering over me.

"Hey, baby.." He purred.

"Your making me uncomfortable.." I mumbled.

He looked sympathetic for a moment before rolling over, pulling me on top of him and making me straddle his hips.

"Are you still uncomfortable Angel?" He asked sweetly.

"A bit, but being on top makes me feel more in control.." I said, making him nod. 

"I can tell you're horny, Vic." I chuckled. "I'm not sure how to help.."

"Well, would it be okay if.. This.." He grabs my hand. ".. Goes here.." He put it on his crotch.

I smirk down at him. "I suppose it would be..."

———

Vic dropped me home, giving me a sweet kiss after. I now sat with my dad at dinner.

"So, kiddo. I haven't had a chance to speak with you for a while." Dad said, slurping up a noddle from his Chinese. "What have you been up to?"

"Well.." I think for a moment. "In music, we have to perform our assignments tomorrow. Jaime and Lexi are dating, Tony and Mike are dating. Uh, me and Vic are going well. I have a new friend named Axel. He uh, stood up for me.."

"Against who Bub?" Dad asked curiously.

"This asshole at school.."

"More detail."

"Oliver Sykes. He uh.. He started picking on me for being gay and genderfluid. Then um, he got me to suck his dick, several times. And um, he raped me at Lexi's party..."

Tears were falling down my face silently and I had completely forgotten about my Chinese.

"Oh Kellin.." I hear my dad say. He comes around and crouched down, pulling me into his chest while we both cry.

After we cried for god knows how long, we then watched some Dumbo before going to bed.

I texted Vic before going to sleep, telling him what happened.

Kellybear: Babe, I uh, told my dad what happened.

Viccypoo: This afternoon!?

Kellybear: No, no. With Oliver.

Viccypoo: Oh Angel. Are you okay? How did he react?

Kellybear: I'm okay, just a little sad. And dad reacted fine, he just, hugged me and cried.

Viccypoo: aw, sweetheart. Don't be sad, okay? Oliver is never going to touch you again. I'm going to take good care of you.

Kellybear: you sound like a sugar daddy.

Viccypoo: see look, there's your cheeky little attitude. But I could so be your sugar daddy ;)

Kellybear: could you now?

Viccypoo: Definitely. I would spoil you. Make sure you got all the clothes and stuff you want. Make sure to keep my angel happy. Not to mention, the sex would be great.

Kellybear: Vic, is this your way of telling me you have a daddy kink?

Viccypoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: Current favourite song?
> 
>  
> 
> IMSTILLSICKISOB


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Accept Your Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: bleh.
> 
> I'm so tired pls help.

Today is the day we preform our assignment and I was nervous.

I didn't eat breakfast this morning, I woke up with a headache, and I've been seeing Oli everywhere.

Of course, that's probably all because I'm nervous as all bloody hell.

We were actually now sat in music class, waiting for our turn. We were elected to go last, so yeah. 

As Josh, Craig and Oli finished their two songs, it was time for us to go up.

We all stood up, walking to the front where the instruments are. Mike sat down behind the drums and the other three grabbed their instruments. I stood behind a microphone, Vic standing behind the other.

"We are Pierce The Veil, Featuring Kellin Quinn." Said Vic. "We shall do the cover first. Basket Case by Green Day."

In this song, just I was singing. So I cleared my throat and the boys started playing.

"Do you have the time to listen to me whine?  
About nothing and everything all at once  
I am one of those melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone, no doubt about it."

"Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid or am I just stoned?"

"I went to a shrink to analyse my dreams  
She says its lack of sex that's bringing me down  
I went to a whore, he said my life's a bore  
Just quit my whining, cause it's bringing her down."

"Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up  
Am I jut paranoid or am I just dumb?"

"Grasping to control, so I better hold on."

"Sometimes I give myself the creeps   
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me   
It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid or am I just stoned?"

The song came to an end and everyone applauded. We just smiled. "And this is King For A Day, a song Kellin and I wrote together."

The instruments went and the voices started.

[Vic]  
"Dare me to jump off this Jersey Bridge?  
I bet you never had a Friday night like this  
Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands  
I take a look up at the sky and I see red  
Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy   
Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide  
Everything red."

[Kellin]  
"Please, won't you push me for the last time  
Let's scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, don't want this anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr, I'll be one  
Because enoughs enough, we're done."

[Vic]  
"You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't know wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor."

"The thing I think I love will surely bring me pain  
Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame  
Three cheers for throwing up  
Pubescent drama queen  
You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late."

[Kellin]  
"Scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore  
The thought of you's no fucking fun  
You want a martyr I'll be one  
Because enoughs enough, we're done

[Vic]  
"You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't know wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor."

[Kellin]  
Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
And if the bass shakes the earth underground   
We'll start s new revolution now  
(Now! Alright here we go!)."

[Vic]  
"Hail Mary, forgive me  
Blood for blood, hearts bleeding  
Come at me, now this is war  
Fuck with this new beat  
Oh!"

[Both]  
"Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein  
I was just a product of the street youth rage  
Born in this world without a voice or say  
Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain  
I know you well but this ain't a game  
Blow the smoke in a diamond shape  
Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace."

[Vic]  
"You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't know wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor."

[Kellin]  
"Imagine living like a king someday  
I single night without a ghost in the walls  
We are the shadows screaming take us now

[Vic]  
"We'd rather die than to live to rust on the ground  
Shit!"

The song was over, we were panting heavily, and the class was applauding and cheering.

———

"Well, most of you were pretty fucking amazing." Mr Iero laughed. "Some of you.. Not so much."

"But as least all of you tried. Apart from the exception of Charles, Victoria and Rueben." He glared at the three students momentarily before continuing.

"I did record all of your songs, as you know. And I will go back and watch them and grade them. And the top three songs will get a special prize. Now your all dismissed!" 

Everyone packed up their stuff and headed out. It was the last lesson of the day, so everyone was going home.

"That was awesome!" I squealed happily. "You guys were so great."

"We were? Kells, did you hear your voice?" Vic complimented, making me blush.

Lexi caught up with us, Axel trailing behind her. 

"I say we go out to celebrate how awesome we are." Mike said.

"We're not going to a bar." Tony lectured his boyfriend, making the taller pout.

"How about... We go see a movie?" Jaime asked.

Everyone nodded, agreeing with that. But then Mike's and Jaime's faces hardened and we looked over to see where they were glaring at. Oli.

Oli gave a sarcastic friendly smile. "Hi. I need to speak to Kellin for a moment, privately if you don't mind."

"Uh yeah, hell no." Vic said, standing in front of me.

"Oli, piss off." Axel said.

"Hush darling, don't want a punishment.~" Oli giggled. What's up with him? He seems more psychotic today. 

He pushed Vic out of the way, making Mike, Jaime and Tony step up, but he just grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Get off me!" I yelled, trying to pull away from him. He just gripped my arm tighter, making me wince.

"I am sorry for what I did, princess." He said sincerely, making me stop struggling. "It was a way for me to get away from my problems."

"I don't accept your apology, but it was kind of you to apologise..." I said awkwardly. "Now please let go..."

"Alright." He let go. "You have an amazing voice." He winked then skipped, fucking skipped away.

I look back at my group of friends, all of us wearing a 'what the actual fuck' face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: weirdest dream?
> 
> Mine included a sentient tornado that reacted to sound. A random Irish woman who kinda saved me. These henchmen of the tornado with animals masks. And I had a pet koala. Trust me, it sounds weirder when I explain fully what happened. Oh and I spoke in Latin?


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Not Supposed To Choke, You're Supposed To Swallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of rape, self harm and anorexia

We were at the cinemas now, deciding on which movie to watch.

"Annabelle: Creation. Spider-Man: Homecoming. Tokyo Ghoul. The Hitmans Bodyguard. IT. Captain Underpants. The Lego Ninja movie. The Emoji movie or Battle Of The Sexes. Choose guys." Vic said. "I prefer Annabelle."

"Tokyo Ghoul!" Axel shouted. He then blushed as strangers looked over at him.

"The Hitmans Bodyguard." Lexi said excitedly.

"Captain Underpants." Jaime said, a large grin on his face.

"Spider-Man." Tony said. 

"IT." Mike said like it was obvious.

"The Emoji movie." I said with a large grin on my face. Everyone glared at me.

"Okay, which one would all like to watch?" Vic asked.

"IT." Was Mike's and Tony's answer.

"I would like Tokyo Ghoul, but you're all too punk for anime.." Axel sighed. "IT."

"Captain Underpants." Jaime said, not changing. Lexi sighed and agreed with her boyfriend.

"IT it is." Vic laughed. "Your all paying for your own tickets, except Kellin." 

"Hey! But I'm broke!" Axel whined.

"Me too!" Lexi pouted.

"I'll pay for you babe." Jaime said, slinging an arm around Lexi's shoulder.

"And I'll pay for you, princess." Said a voice as a pale tattooed arm was slung around Axel's shoulder.

"Say what." Was Axel's response. He looked to the English boy next to him while everyone else glared at him.

Oli just laughed. "Craig, Josh and I will like to join you all. A way of saying sorry. Axel here, knocked some sense into us, literally!"

"No." Was Vic's flatline response, making Oli frown. "I will not let you near Kellin ever again." He growled.

Oli put his hands up, a smirk on his face. "Listen, man–"

"Oli, just go." Axel sighed. "But I'll take your money if that's still up for option."

"You gold digger!" Oli cackled. But we all watched in amazement as he pulled out his wallet, put a fucking fifty in Axel's hand, kissed Axel's cheek, then walked away, Josh and Craig following.

"What in the actual fuck..." Mike mumbled.

"I know a need glasses, but my sight can't be that bad." Tony said in amazement.

Axel just laughed and shrugged. "You guys better stay in line too." He winked then went to the counter to buy his ticket.

"Damn.." Jaime whispered. "Any person who gets him 'ought to count themselves lucky."

"First of all, don't use ''ought'. Second of all, ahem I'm your girlfriend. Third of all, you're right." Lexi giggled.

We all bought our tickets. Axel using Oli's money. Vic paid for himself and I. Mike paid for him and Tony. Jaime paid for him and Lexi. Then we put some money together and bought a shit ton of food.

We were walked towards the theatre and I took that as my chance to quiz Axel.

"So, are you and Oli dating?" I asked bluntly, making him sputter and choke on his drink.

He coughed and shook his head rapidly. "Oh hell no." Axel coughed once more. "Though, he does hit on me a lot.."

"Axel did he.. Rape you..?" I asked silently.

It was silent for a moment as we all walked into the cinema with people in already and walked to our seats at the back. 

"I gave consent." Was Axel's only answer.

———

The movie was over, and we finished all the junk food and soft drinks that we bought. IT was great. But what Axel said was bothering me quite a bit.

We were now getting some more food to eat because we all want type four diabetes, which doesn't even exist.

Me and Vic are sharing a gelato. Jaime has a hamburger. Lexi and Axel are sharing a little sushi box. Mike is eating gravy fries from McDonalds. And Tony has a salad from McDonalds, healthy bitch.

Axel, attempting to use chopsticks, shoved a bunch on rice into his mouth. This cause Lexi to laugh, choking on her Pepsi. Which also made Axel laugh, choking on his rice.

"You're not supposed to choke, you're supposed to swallow." I said to the two buffoons. 

Axel swallowed his rice, sticking his tongue out. Lexi just stuck her finger up, still coughing.

"Well Axel's choked twice today." I said. "You're really not good at this Axel."

"You can't say that until i do it to you." He replied In a matter-of-fact tone.

"Boo, whore." Jaime fake boo'd.

"And how would you know?" Axel inquired with a wink.

"Axel stop hitting on my boyfriend." Lexi said.

"Who else am I supposed to hit on? My cat?" Axel asked.

"Yes." We all said.

———

We all eventually had to go home, making us all sad. But when I got home, I immediately messaged Axel.

KellsApron: nd nswrs 

Axolotl: First of all, what is that user name?   
Second of all, answers for what?

KellsApron: Good reading. And, it's my drag queen name thank you very much, and, the Oli thing.

Axolotl: I can understand your writting because I've dealt with idiots a lot.  
That's a terrible drag name.  
And ask me questions then.

KellsApron: stp bng rd :(

Axolotl: Sorry. •-•

KellsApron: okay but. Back to the conversation at the cinemas, what do you mean?

Axolotl: Well, you asked if Oli raped me. I mean, if we're being technical he did. But I gave consent.

KellsApron: Uh.. Can you explain in more detail?

Axolotl: ~rewind~

Axolotl: Okay so, remember when Oli was harassing you in the stall and I came and saved the day?

KellsApron: yes.

Axolotl: Well, after you left, I punched him. He didn't take that so lightly and gripped my hair, smashing my head into the sink several times. Josh came in and stopped him, but I passed out.

Axolotl: I woke up in a bed, let me just tell you it was soft af. Anyway. I was scared because I didn't know where I was, when suddenly Oliver Fucking Sykes walks in.

KellsApron: Why are you adding so much humour to a morbid story?

Axolotl: I try to be funny in depressing and or scary moments.

Axolotl: Anyway. I asked "where am I?" And he replied "at my house" so I asked why. He said "you passed out, thanks to me, and Josh, Craig and I bought you here." I asked why again, and he said "because if we went to a hospital we'd have to explain why" and yeah that makes sense.

Axolotl: but that's where it went worse. He asked me how I was feeling, I said fine. He said we were the only two in the house, I got scared. It progressed from there and he was forcing himself on me despite my struggling. 

Axolotl: The most scary thing was, was that Oli begged. He begged me to have sex with him, his voice cracked ffs. And me being a nice person, I said yes.

KellsApron: why Axel? Why would you let him do that?

Axolotl: I dunno, I felt bad..?

KellsApron: oh dear..

Axolotl: But after sex, he brought up something. I'm going to tell you this, and God help me, don't tell anyone. Not Vic, not Lexi, not your father, not your diary. No one.

KellsApron: I promise Ax.

Axolotl: "do you cut yourself?" He asked me, referring to the many cuts and scars on my skin. I just said yes. It was silent until he said "I starve myself"

KellsApron: holy fucking shit

Axolotl: yep.

KellsApron: I, wow.

Axolotl: Oli acts sweet sometimes, but he can also be an asshole. It's weird but I'm just going to go on with it. I'll get those three to stop and grow up and apologies.

KellsApron: Axel you don't have to.

Axolotl: I want to. Now I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later! Bai!

KellsApron: By by!!!!!

I sighed and turned my phone off, just sitting there quietly. That's a lot to take in. 

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I grabbed my phone and sent Lexi a text.

KellsApron: Cn y pls snd m tht Hb Hb prsns nmbr 

TinkerBell: what? 0-0

KellsApron: ugh. Gimmie that Hobi Hobi persons number pls

TinkerBell: um? Okay

She sent me the number and gave me their real name then I sent the person a text.

KellsApron: Hi I'm Kellin. I've been doubting my sexuality for a while but now after binging RPDR and watching a shit ton of drag queen stuff I think I want to become one. Or become a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: celebrity crush?
> 
> By the way. Cool dreams.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Make Me Kick Your Emo Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: it's a pretty boring chapter. Also. 5SOS fans, what the hell you rich people? Those tickets sold out so fast

KellsApron: Hi I'm Kellin. I've been doubting my sexuality for a while but now after binging RPDR and watching a shit ton of drag queen stuff I think I want to become one. Or become a girl.

I sat and waited for a response. While waiting, which was about thirty minutes, I painted my nails and toenails.

HobiHobi: oh hello darling! I'm guessing you got my number from Lex?

I immediately replied.

(I think most of this chapter will be just texting. I dunno, deal with it.)

KellsApron: yeah. But anyway, can you help me?

HobiHobi: of course sweetie. My real names Ella by the way. Or, Elton.

HobiHobi: so you want to be a drag queen or transition into a girl?

KellsApron: yeah.

HobiHobi: Okay. How do you feel about having a vagina?

KellsApron: honestly, would love to have one. My dick is always in the way. And I have always preferred wearing girls clothes.

HobiHobi: how do you feel about performing and such?

KellsApron: eh, I would like to sing or something. But. I am more quiet and reserved.

HobiHobi: I think you want to be a girl not a drag queen. Honey, I can tell. I got the vibe

KellsApron: okay, thank you so much

HobiHobi: no problem babe! Keep in touch

KellsApron: definitely!

(I lied.)

I turned my phone off, putting it on charge. I pulled off my clothes from today and pulled on a pair of lavender coloured panties then a nightie with pizza on it.

I climbed into my bed and checked my phone one more time, seeing a text from Vic. 

ViccyPoo: hey love, you still awake?

KellyBear: yh

ViccyPoo: how was your day today? Was Oli too much?

Kellybear: I had a good day, cause you were there. And no, because Axel seemed to have a type of control over Oli.

ViccyPoo: are those real words I see?

Kellybear: fck ff

ViccyPoo: yeah, it did seem like Axel had control over Oli. Wonder what's going on there.

Kellybear: idk 

ViccyPoo: you do

Kellybear: ky myb 

ViccyPoo: tell me?

Kellybear: bt thts thr prvt nf

ViccyPoo: I suppose you're right. Well I'll find out eventually 

Kellybear: lk t y, wrttng smrt sntncs. S ht 

ViccyPoo: you're weird

Kellybear: bt m yr wrd 

ViccyPoo: babe that doesn't make sense

Kellybear: shhh 

ViccyPoo: you're adorable 

Kellybear: *insert random emojis*

ViccyPoo: okay never mind. You're really just weird

Kellybear: ;-;

ViccyPoo: but I suppose I have to love you

Kellybear: :|

ViccyPoo: okay! Okay! I love you very much. To the moon and back. You're my beautiful little princess 

Kellybear: I'm not little but I'll take it

ViccyPoo: do I not get a love you back?

Kellybear: I love you Vic. TTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS MMMMMMMUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHH

ViccyPoo: thanks angel

Kellybear: :)) :) :))

ViccyPoo: I'll let you go sleep now. Goodnight and love you

Kellybear: nighty night! Love ya too!

I then turned my phone off I jumped into bed. I wiggled under the covers then pulled them over my body.

Realising I left my light on, I jumped out, ran and turned my light off, then ran back to bed.

But I tripped on something and faceplanted on my bed. And I wriggled back under the covers and closed my eyes.

———

There was a knock on my door then the call of my name. I was too tired to respond so I just pulled the blankets up past my head.

I heard the door open and I groaned. I pulled the covers down just so I could see and saw my annoying ass friends. 

I huffed and pulled the blankets back over my head, snuggling into the warmth.

"Wow. Someone got a bad night of sleep." One of the boys said. I just stuck my finger out of my cacoon.

I felt the bed dip then an arm drape over my waist. "Babe, it's eleven in the morning. We were going to go to the markets." My boyfriend whispered.

I just sighed. I pulled the blankets down a bit, so only my eyes were visible. "But I'm tired.." I mumbled.

"Come on love." Vic insisted.

"Fine." I sighed over exaggerated.

I pushed the covers on to my lap, sitting up. Vic sat up with me.

"Ew, love." Axel said, pretending to gag.

I just rolled my eyes. "All of you get out. I need to change."

"Vic gets to stay but I don't?" Lexi asked in fake anger.

"I never said he could stay." I defended.

"I don't get to stay?" Vic asked in fake hurt.

"All of you get out before I stab someone." I threatened.

They all quickly walked out. I got out of bed and went to the wardrobe. 

I pulled off my pyjamas. I put on a matching bra to my underwear.

A multicoloured galaxy cat dress. Nude leggings. Purple knee high lace up boots. A black hoodie with Attack! Attack! On the back.

After I got dressed, I walked into the bathroom. I peed, obviously. Brushed my teeth. Brushed my hair. Put on some heavier make up then usual and sprayed on some perfume.

I made my way back to my room and grabbed my black spikey back pack. I put in a spare jacket, makeup bag, phone, wallet and keys.

I zipped up the bag then walked downstairs. I walked over to dad, kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye, dad." I said with a smile.

"Bye, Kells. Be careful." He smiled.

I nodded then left with my asshole group of friends. We jumped in Lexi's odd van then drove off.

"Can we go to McDonalds to get breakfast?" I asked Vic who was driving.

"Sure." He nodded.

I put a Linkin Park CD in and Chester's voice filled the car.

I yawned tiredly. "Did you get any sleep?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "'M just tired.."

"Seems like it." Tony nodded. "But what about.."

"No, no. That was only a one time thing. I really did get sleep." I assured.

"So what are we doing at the markets today?" Jaime asked, changing the topic.

"Ask the person who suggested this." Lexi said, pointing at Axel.

"What?" Axel shrugged. "I came from a country full of farms, we have a lot of markets and I liked going to those markets."

"That doesn't tell us what we're doing." Mike said.

"Shopping, looking around. Hanging out and being social. But then you'll all leave me for an hour to be lovey dovey with your significant other."

"We still love you Axel." I called out to the boy at the back of the van.

"Lies." He yelled back.

"Lower your voice, I'm trying to drive. Don't make me kick your emo ass Axel." Vic threatened.

"Sorry, dad." Axel rolled his eyes, making us all laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: favourite TV show?


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What A Whore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be getting ready for school.

We went to McDonald's to get breakfast, but actually went inside so we didn't get a huge order in drive thru.

As, all us couples were clinging to each other, Axel looked like a seventh wheel. And he was hit on by our server.

"I can't believe someone as ugly as you was hit on." Lexi commented, putting fries in her mouth.

"Neither can I." Axel agreed.

"Your not ugly boo." I cooed.

"I am. I don't know who you've been looking at, but I am the meaning of ugly." Axel said.

"Fine. You're ugly." I caved.

"Thank you." He was silent for a moment. "The guy probably only hit on me because he thought I was a girl."

"Really? When we first met I thought you were a guy." Mike said. Axel just shrugged.

We finished up our meals and got back in the van, driving off to the markets. 

———

We decided to go around the markets together first. We were going on all the rides and to all the stalls.

Axel got a fake tattoo of Bugs Bunny on his forearm. Lexi got Daffy Duck. Mike got something to do with Harry Potter and Tony got something to do with Star Wars. Jaime got a pizza slice on his finger. Vic got a rat on his hand. And I got a flower on my wrist.

We also bought some stuff. And bought food. Then we went on some rides. 

Axel went on all of them, while some of us only went on a few. That kid tends to have a lot of energy when he wants to.

But then, we decided to split up and Axel frowned. "Fuck you guys. It's lunch and I'm going to be wandering around all alone."

"That's all your ever going to do." Lexi responded wittily.

"Okay, First of all." Axel started, then we all laughed. "But fine, whatever. Go do your cutesy couple stuff and make outs on Ferris Wheels."

"Kay bye!" Was Mike's response, taking Tony's hand and dragging him away. Axel pouted.

We all departured and left poor Axel on his own. 

Vic immediately dragged me back to the fake tattoo stall. "You know, I'll never get tattoos in real life so I gotta get all the fake tattoos I can."

"Really? I reckon I will." Was my response. "Now why are we here again?"

"Matching tattoos, duh." He chuckled, making me roll my eyes.

"Ah! The cute couple!" Said the lady who does the tattoos. "What can I get for a fine gentleman and a beautiful lady?"

I grinned at the fact she called me a beautiful lady. I saw Vic smile as well. "Matching tattoos, please. Both on like, the skin of our thumbs. And can it be a love heart with V plus K in it."

The lady nodded, grinning. "Anything for young love."

She did our tatoos and we thanked her then paid. We then walked around for a bit and me and Vic got seperate show bags full of candy.

Vic then won me a rubix cube, a big stuffed blue dice, a small polar bear figurine and a medium sized brown bunny.

I won Vic a toy car, the same dice he won me but red, a guitar key ring, and a large Winnie The Pooh teddy.

We took some very aesthetic photos that I then posted some on to social media as well as Vic. 

I also set a picture of him wearing a flower crown that I bought as my lock screen. He set a picture of me wearing his SnapBack and pulling a funny face as his lockscreen. 

We were now getting lunch at a Starbucks shop they set up. 

"Hey Vic." I spoke, looking up at my boyfriend. He hummed in acknowledgement, letting me know to continue. "I need to tell you something, but you can't freak out."

"Okay, go ahead. I will try my hardest." Vic said, nodding in agreement to himself.

"You can tell anyone else either, cause I don't really know if I want to tell them yet. I don't even know myself act–"

"Babe, just tell me." Vic interupted my rant, grabbing my hand and giving me a warm smile.

"Okay um. I'm thinking of.. When I'm older, and I've actually really thought about it... Ofgettingasexchange." I mumbled the last bit.

"Pardon love." He raised an eyebrow.

"I want to identify as a female. As a girl. I might want to get a sex change." I spat out.

I looked away and silence over took us. He's going to think I'm disgusting. He's going to want to break up with me.

I felt my hand being lifted up and I looked over to see Vic kissing my hand. 

"Kells. I'm fine with that." He said, giving me a loving grin. "I will now use She/Her pronouns. I love you, Kellin. And I will always support you."

I smiled, tears filling in my eyes. I blinked away the happy tears and leaned over, pecking my boyfriend on the lips.

"I love you too, Viccypoo."

——— 

Me and Vic then went on the Ferris wheel, obviously. And a few other slower rides. 

"Mike just texted and said that we should all head back to the car around three. So ten minutes." Vic said.

"Okay." I nodded. We looked around a bit and I made Vic buy us fairy floss.

As we were in the parking lot walking towards the van, we saw the other two couples hiding behind some cars.

We walked over to them raising an eyebrow. "What's going on?" I whispered, seeing as they were whispering and giggling quietly.

"Look." Lexi said, pointing at the van. So I looked, and I saw something very surprising.

Axel pushed up against the car by none other than Oli Sykes. Oli's hands on Axel's hips, practically eating up the youngers neck. And Axel's hands woven through Oli's hair.

"Fuck, Oli.." We heard Axel practically moan, making us all giggle silently. "My friends are going to be here any moment."

"That's nice." Oli said, pulling away from Axel's neck and smirking. "They can watch."

"Watch what?" Axel retorted. "You fucking me against this van? Yeah not happening."

Oli just laughed softly and shook his head. "I won't. But I do have a question."

"And what would that be?" Axel asked.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Oli questioned, surprising all of us.

"Uh– a.. Date? With me..?" Axel tilted his head, confused.

"Of course." Oli nodded.

"Um.. Sure. When?" Axel agreed.

"Give me your phone number and I'll text you."

Axel got Oli's phone and put in his details then gave him his phone back.

Oli then put a hand on Axel's cheek, giving him a sweet kiss before pulling away completely.

"Bye, babe." Oli laughed. He walked away, giving one final wave.

"Wow. What a whore." Lexi laughed, all of us coming into sight.

"You all saw, didn't you." Axel groaned, throwing his head back.

"Yep." Mike nodded. "So going on a date with the schools asshole?"

"Yes...?" Axel replied, but it sounded more like a question.

"I thinks it's fine." I said, making the others look at me in question. "Axel's a lonely fuck and Oli actually seemed.. Happy?"

They nodded. "You do have a point." Tony said. "I swear, I saw a real smile. Not a cocky arrogant seemingly fake one."

"I'm going to ignore the comment of me being a lonely fuck and take that I'm making Oli happy as a compliment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: favourite movie?
> 
> Currently mine would be... Jurassic World


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture Perfect Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of self harm.
> 
> How would you feel about a destiel fanfic?

Vic was driving us all to my place, but then Axel got a text from Oli, and now we're heading to his house.

He was very hesitant about it, not wanting us to go to his place. But we're a very stubborn group.

"Come on Axel." I whined. "It can't be that bad."

"That depends on your definition of bad." Axel said, pointing a finger at me.

"Axel has a point. His house is a little messy, and his family is a little wacky." Lexi said.

Axel snorted. "Bullshit. My house is a dump and my family are fucking insane."

We still went, Axel giving directions. Eventually we ended up on the poor side of town, more run down side.

We pulled up to a small house. There was cardboard over the Windows. A hole near the door. And the door would probably fall off if you poked it to hard.

The garden was nice though. Very pretty. But the house was just.. Disgusting.

We all clambered out and made our way through ththe nice garden up to the disgusting front porch.

Axel grabbed his keys out of the backpack he brought with him and opened up the door. "Alright, come on in."

We all walked in and looked around. Okay, it is a dump. Clothes lay everywhere. Books, magazines, vinyls, CD's. Hair ties and beads where everywhere on the floor.

Axel lead us into what I think is the living room, which looked worse. Alcohol bottles everywhere, empty fast food boxes.

A lady sat in an armchair, just watching the TV. It was currently playing Gilmore Girls.

"Mum." Axel spoke, making the lady's head turn to face him. "I bought some friends over. We're just going to go down to my room."

The lady just shook her head. "My prayers tonight are for you sinners to get out of your faggot faze." Was all she said before she looked back at the TV.

We all looked at Axel with wide eyes. He was already walking off to a different room. The kitchen.

There was a heavy looking black door in said room. Axel walked over to it, unlocking it. "Go down there. I'll be down in like five minutes."

We all nodded and did as told. Axel opened the door for us and we all made our way down. He shut the door behind us and we continued down the stairs.

There was another door, but thankfully it was unlocked, and we walked into the room. 

It was clean. Very clean. Everything was neatly placed and probably in order.

"This is very different from upstairs." Mike commented. We all nodded in agreement.

"Has Axel's mum always been like that?" Tony asked Lexi quietly.

Lexi nodded. "For as long as I can remember– actually that's a lie. They used to be the picture perfect family."

We all looked at her in question. "A happy, carefree daughter. Slightly rebellious, like any kid. A mum who loved to care for her family. A father who always joked around. And a brother who was always there and helping around."

"The brother became a drunk. The father stopped taking his medicine for his bipolar disorder. The mother has gotten hit by the father, internal damage. The daughter, changed more then the other three."

Then she didn't say anymore. There were shouts from upstairs then Axel came down, carrying some food. He locked both doors then smiled at us.

He had a bright red mark on his cheek, but he acted like he didn't notice. He placed the food down on his bed.

"Make yourselves at home." Was what he said. Me, Vic, Lexi and Jaime sat on his large bed. Mike and Tony bought over beanbags and Axel bought over his chair.

"Axel. I hope you don't mind me asking, what happened?" I asked, pointing at his face.

"Ah. Just my brother hitting me, no big deal." He brushed it off.

"Your brother hit you?" I asked softly.

"Yeah yeah. It's fine." He said, waving his hand.

"Axel. It's not fine you can talk to us." I said sympathetically.

"Drop it. Don't ask anymore questions." Axel said in a voice that scared us all. It had no emotion, just, dull. 

We all went silent, just kinda looking around. Axel then smiled as he pulled out his phone. "Eat up. Drink up."

(Text conversation between Axel and Oli.)

OliOlive: hey Axel

Axxy: hello.

OliOlive: formal, OK. So, about that date. How bout tonight?

Axxy: sure, I'm free

OliOlive: great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: have you watched anime?


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay Don't Be Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of eating disorders. 
> 
> What a horrible, horrible day.

Everyone had left like five minutes ago and I was just sitting there on my bed. I was so nervous. My past two relationships didn't end well.

And Oli isn't known for being nice. But he, the school asshole, asked me, the nerdiest emo, on a date.

I was panicking slightly. Because I'm actually starting to like this guy. But I know not everything's going to come easy.

I went on to the group chat to talk with everyone, even though I saw them ten minutes ago.

Axolotl: how do I date

TinkerBell: well first, you get a date

Axolotl: well first, fuck you

Hedgehog: only I can do that

Axolotl: ew

ToneTurtle: just be yourself

Axolotl: ew

ToneTurtle: okay don't be yourself, apparently all you can say is ew

Axolotl: not true, I can also say fuck

WhiskeyHands: put that in a sentence and say, 'fuck me' 

Axolotl: fffffffuuuuuuuckkkkkkkkkk....... No

TurdTits: you got this axel

TurdTits: damnit Kells what did I say about changing my name

KingOfQueens: d t

ToneTurtle: 'do it'

TurdTits: no, Kelly. 

KingOfQueens: Victurd Fuentits

TurdTits: why are you like this

KingOfQueens: :) :( ;) <3 •-• •_• 0-0 *^*

Axolotl: this didn't help

Axolotl: Oli is here

Axolotl: fuck me sideways

Axolotl: okay bye

KingOfQueens: tll s ll bt t whn y gt bck 

I turned off my phone and put it in my pocket. I then put my wallet and keys in my other pocket.

I unlocked the first door, then locked it. Walked up the stairs and unlocked the second door, then locked it.

"You have a... Friend." Was what my dad said before walking away. "Stay out all night. I don't care."

I sighed but quickly made my way for the door, which was wide open, and saw Oli.

I smiled at him and walked out, shutting the door behind me. "Hi." I smiled.

"Hi..?" He said, but more like a question as he raised his eyebrow. "Uh... Ready to go?"

I nodded with a smile. "Sure am." We walked to his car and got in.

"So." Oli said as he started his car. "What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" I asked innocently. Pleasedontaskaboutmyfamil–

"Your dad, I think, was a bit of an asshole when he opened the door." Well fuck. "I'm taking his child out on a date, shouldn't he like... Lecture me?"

"My dad couldn't care less." I sighed. "He's just one of those parents."

"Ah." Was what Oli said. "My parents aren't great either. They always tried to make me be like my brother."

"Tried?"

"They stopped after he passed away."

"Oh. Sorry for your loss." I said, with real sympathy. "If you don't mind me asking.. How di–"

"Suicide." Oli said bluntly.

I looked over at Oli, shock evident in my face. He just stared at the road. 

I put my hand on his thigh and he looked over at me. His eyes held a mixture of emotions. But I couldn't tell what his face was expressing.

"Where are we going?" I asked, deciding to change the topic.

"Well, I don't really know what you like.. So I just kinda booked us a table at a buffet." Oli said kinda awkwardly.

"That's cool. I like buffets. Lots of foo–... Oh.. Oli.." I realised then. Oli has an eating disorder.

"No, no. It's okay." Oli shook his head. "Um, I'm okay with looking at food and smelling it. But maybe if I get compliments I maybe actually eat some food maybe..." He mumbled the last part.

I smiled. I was seeing his vulnerable side. "I'll give you every compliment in the book." And I swear I saw Oli smile.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Oli had put a CD in, Suicide Silence. 

When we finally arrived at the Buffet, I noticed it was quite busy. "There's a lot of people..." I mumbled.

"It's okay. I got us a quiet area." Oli assured. He parked his car, which did I mention it's a old Chevrolet.

We walked inside and went to reception. Oli told us we had booked and they told us to take a seat while our waiter/waitress prepares the table. Or something.

A few minutes later, the waitress came out and she took us to our table. It was more quiet, out in the open air. Only a few other people were out here.

Me and Oli filled up our plates, one person waiting at the table. I grabbed a heap, but Oli didn't get all that much. But at least he got some.

"I wanna get to know you more." Oli said.

"Likewise." I replied.

He rolled his eyes but started asking questions. "Favourite colour?"

"Hm– wait. Why is there no meat on your plate?" I said, pointing at his meatless plate.

"I'm vegetarian." He said like it was obvious.

"Well okay. And red, yours?"

"I like blue. Favourite animal?"

"All of them, except humans."

"Angsty teen. I like wolves."

"And your not an angsty teen?"

"Nope!"

We continued asking questions and talking, getting to know each other. Eventually, Oli actually finished his plate.

He stared down at his empty plate with wide eyes. He started stuttering, coming up with some bullshit I bet.

"Before you say anything, don't." I said. "This was good. I know it was a lot at once. But it's good. Don't think of it as a bad thing. You're... Beautiful. And if being so skinny that your near death makes you realise that, then I'll leave now."

He looked up at me with these big, puppy dog eyes. And I just wanted to melt and say sorry. "You–you're guilt tripping me! You can't do that!"

"I'm not, Oli. I'm being honest. I don't want to be associated with someone where it takes them to their death bed to realise that their beautiful, any shape or size."

I saw a few tears slip from the corner of his puppy dog eyes and I realised, emotions for him change in the snap of a finger.

"Okay.." He whispered. "Then please help me."

I quickly got out of my chair and went over to him, giving him a big hug. "Of course, Oli.."

He nuzzled his face into my neck and squeezed my tight. I'm falling for this boy, hard.

We finally let go and I finished my dinner then we got some desert. I got a bunch of chocolate and Oli got a small slice of cake.

Eventually we decided to leave and Oli said he had another place planned. 

So he drove to that place and it was an outdoors theatre. I was happy with that. I love movies and the nighttime.

The movie that was playing was The Nightmare On Elm Street. Oli went and bought some popcorn and skittles.

Then he grabbed two blankets from the back for us to use. And I mean share. Because he pulled me into his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: biggest fear/s?
> 
> Mine are; loosing people I love, spiders and death. Even though I really want to die.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too Much It's Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: it's a bit crazy. Just read.
> 
> I WANT TO CRY. I WANT TO DIE.
> 
> Okay but seriously, I'm on the verge of crying and I just want to cry and die in a hole.

After the movies, Oli started to drive us back. "Wanna come back to my place and spend the night?" He asked.

I mulled it over. I could, but I don't have anything with me. But my dad did say he doesn't care if I come home or not.

"Sure." I nodded. "As long as you have a toothbrush and clothes I can burrow."

"We have a bunch of spare toothbrushes in the bathroom. And you can just wear one of my shirts." He said.

So he drove us back to his house, the same Suicide Silence CD in.

"You really like this type of music?" Oli asked me. And I grinned, one of my favourite topics.

"Of course! I love Suicide Silence. They're one of my favourite bands. I don't really like the new album, since it doesn't have Mitch and all. It's alright, but Mitch just made it better."

"Mitch Lucker was just, amazing. He really brought that band alive. His music was so hard and he literally screamed for a living. Yet he was such a nice guy."

"I wish I got to meet him, or at least have gone to one of their concerts. But, I'm broke." I finished my mini rant about Suicide Silence. Totally not blushing in embarrassment.

I heard Oli laugh and I looked over. He had a big grin on his face, soft laughs falling from his lips.

I pouted. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not– I'm not laughing!" He quickly composed himself, but his grin stayed. "I just thought that was absolutely adorable."

"Piss off.." I mumbled, looking out my window.

"What are some other bands you like?" He asked.

"Um, lots." I shrugged. "Panic! At The Disco, Of Mice & Men, Nirvana.. Um.. I dunno. Lots."

"Right'io..." He mumbled. "Hey. When's your birthday?"

"Eighteenth of March. Yours?"

"Twentieth of November."

"Near Christmas. Mines near Easter."

"Christmas is better."

"I get lots of chocolate."

"Alright, you win."

We both laughed. Our laughter eventually died down and we sat in a comfortable silence.

Once we arrived at Oli's house, he kindly opened my car door for me. After jumping out his seat and falling flat on his face, of course.

We made it inside and he lead me upstairs. He gave me a shirt of his and some shorts, then lead me to the bathroom. He also gave me a spare toothbrush.

I changed into the clothes then brushed my teeth and walked out. I knocked on Oli's door and he called out a 'come in'.

I pushed open the door gently and closed it behind me. I tried to push away the memories of last time I was here, but that was going to be hard.

Why, because as soon as I closed the door, a shirtless Oli pinned me to it. "Hey.." He purred.

And, how could I not just submit. He's shirtless, for one. His puppy dog eyes, as well.

"Hi.." I whispered back, attempting to be seductive. He leaned down and connected his lips with mine.

I leaned into the kiss and our lips moved in sink. My arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist.

He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I denied. He didn't like that one bit and bit my lip, making me gasp.

I felt him smirk as he snaked his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced, fighting for dominance. And only naturally did Oli win.

"Jump.." He mumbled against my lips and I did. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moved his hands to rest on my ass to hold me up.

He walked back and his legs hit the bed. He fell back, me on top. And it progressed from there.

——— (haha, no smutty smut for you. Noobs.)

I woke up to You Only Live Once by Suicide Silence. My ringtone. I groaned and buried my face into my pillow.

"Turn that shit off.." I heard someone mumble. I turned over and looked, Oli.

I just groaned in response, burying my face into the pillow again. "It'll stop in a moment."

And it did. But whoever was calling was persistent. I groaned loudly not wanting to get up.

"Turn it off!" Oli complained.

"But I'm tired.." I whined.

"Of for fucksake.." I heard Oli grumbled. I felt the bed shift and the sheets pulled away and I yelped as the cold air hit me.

Yet, Oli was getting up and going towards my phone. He picked it up and glared at the caller ID.

"It's your faggoty friend, Kellin." He growled. Ouch. He answered the phone. 

"What the fuck do you want!?... Being a lazy shithead in my bed... No, she's currently busy at the moment... I don't give a fuck... Bye, loser." 

Then he threw my phone, literally, threw my phone to the ground with my stuff.

He came over and climbed back into bed, pulling the covers back over himself. His back was to me and in minutes I could hear his breathing even out.

But I couldn't sleep. I was too busy holding back tears.

———

I felt arms wrap around me and I knew who it was. I mean no, it was obviously Lexi sneaking into Oli's house and bed.

"Hey..." I heard his annoyingly sexy and raspy voice say. "How long have you been awake..?"

"Since my phone rang earlier. So two hours." I replied in a monotone.

"Oh.. When'd your phone ring?" He asked innocently. As if he didn't know.

I scoffed. "You know, you got really angry. You said it was my faggot friend Kellin. Then used female pronouns for me. Then I'm pretty sure break my phone. And ignore me as you got back into bed."

"I think you were imagining this, Ax." Oli said. Damnit, don't give me a nickname.

"Bullshit. It happened, Oli." I replied.

"Well, I don't remember.." He mumbled. His arms tightened and he pulled me closer. His head nuzzled into the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry if I did." Oli said. "I was tired and grumpy and wasn't thinking. I didn't mean any of that."

"No, you did." My monotone voice was back. "You just didn't mean to say it out loud."

"Axe–"

"No. I'm right. You still think that way. You're still trying to adjust, not to think that way. And that's why I'm here, to help.." 

"You think that's the only reason? The only reason I took you out on a date?"

"Well, yeah.. You want to be a better person, for some reason.. I'm guessing.."

"Yes but. That's not the entire reason. I do want you to help me, but hell Axel. Last night, when we had sex. I wasn't as rough as the first few times, was I?"

"Well, no... Bu–"

"Exactly. Because I actually wanted to take care of you and treat you fairly. From the first time I.. Forced you to have sex with me... And we admitted those things.. I've been thinking so much about you.."

I felt him drag his fingers across the scared and torn up skin of my wrist. "I like you, Axel. I really do. Too much then what I should. Too much it's cliche and unreal. But I do."

He rolled me over and stared deep into my eyes. His puppy dog eyes staring into my soul. "Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked.

I stayed silent and searched his face for lies. His eyes showed plead, how he wanted me to say yes. His face was so hoping and scared.

"Yes...." I whispered. "Yes." I said again, louder.

Oli smiled softly and leaned in, giving me a soft kiss. He pulled away and we smiled at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: biggest mental struggle?


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get A Jaime And Name It Hedgehog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kinda small mentions of sex??
> 
> 1\. The next few chapters are going to be boring date chapters.   
> 2\. I'm working on a sequel.  
> 3\. You don't know how awkward it is to write a sort of sex scene when the character is based off your friend  
> 3\. ITS MY BIRTHDAY so have a chapter

Lexi's P.O.V

Since Axel was going out on a date, apparently all us other couples decided to go out on dates of our own.

So Jaime dropped me home then went to his place. He was gonna come pick me up at seven. He told me to dress fancy.

I totally didn't put on lingering. Over the undergarments, I had a pretty purple dress. 

It didn't have straps, so you could see my black bra strap, but oh well. It was light purple at the top then flowed down to dark purple. It ended just above me knees.

I had dark purple stockings on. A light purple undergarment. Purple converses. 

I put on a necklace that Jaime bought me awhile back. It was a necklace with a heart made of rose quartz.

I brushed my hair and made one plat. I then did my makeup. White foundation. Dark purple eyeshadow. I darkened my eyebrows. Mascara and eyeliner. Some light pink blush. And a blacky purpley lipstick.

I grabbed my purse and my phone then went to say goodbye to my family.

Once I said bye, was the exact moment Jaime honked outside. So I walked outside.

Jaime got out and came over to me. "You look... Beautiful." He said softly.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I smirked. He rolled his eyes, but smiled, and gave me a kiss.

We got in the car, him opening and closing my door for me. Then drove off.

I put a Linkin Park CD in then asked Jaime where we were going. He just shrugged.

"Himeeeee..." I whined. "Where're we goingggggg?"

"Places." He giggled. I whined louder but he just ignored me.

After like ten minutes of driving, he said that we were there. I looked out the window and saw it was the really fancy and expensive French restaurant.

"Holy cow. How did you... Did you book? Because we probably won't get a table if you didn't." I said.

He laughed and turned the car off. "Of course I booked, babe. Well actually, my nan was supposed to have a date but she's sick."

"Ah." I said. We got out of the car and walked inside. Jaime went up to the counter.

"Hi. Booking for Preciado." He said.

"For two?" The lady asked in a thick French accent. Jaime nodded.

She signalled at another worker to be our waiter and he took us to our table. And guess what, it was by a window.

He seated us then introduced himself. "My names Edward and I'll be your waiter tonight. Would you like some wine or water to start your night?"

"Non-alcoholic wine please." Jaime requested. Edward nodded and went off to get our wine.

"This is amazing, Hime." I gushed, looking around. "How are you going to pay for this?"

"Thanks to Mr and Mrs Preciado, I only have to pay half." He smirked. I rolled my eyes with a playful smile.

Edward came back with our non-alcoholic wine. He asked if we knew what we wanted and we told him. He then went off to the kitchen.

"I wanna get a hedgehog and name it Jaime." Jaime said.

"Why not get a Jaime and name it hedgehog." I teased.

"Well there's only one in the world." 

"Actually, there's supposed to be like seven other people who look exactly like you. Apparently."

"Oh, God. Gross."

We laughed and joked around. Eventually our food came. We ate and talked about random things, drinking our fancy wine. 

We finished our meal and Jaime paid the check then we left. Also leaving a tip. 

When we were driving back, Jaime asked me a question. "Wanna stay the night?" He asked.

"I'll have to ask.. But I'd love to. Let me just call." I said, pulling out my phone. He smiled and nodded, turning down the volume.

So I called my sister, her picking up on the fourth ring. "Hey Lex. What's up?"

"Can I stay at Jaime's for the night?" I asked.

"Your boyfriends house?"

"Yeah.."

"Alright. But come back to get clothes. And wear a Condom." Then she hung up.

I blushed and turned my phone off. "Uh.. I can. But we need to go past my place to get stuff."

Jaime smiled. "Sweet." So we drove to my house and went inside. Jaime talked to my sister as I packed a small bag.

When I was walking back downstairs, I heard their conversation. At least, part of it.

"You better take good care of Lexi. Don't hurt her or I will beat you up. If you do have sex, wear a condom. And yeah."

"Thanks." I said, rolling my eyes as I walked into the room.

"You're welcome." Was my sister's only response as she just smiled.

Me and Jaime left and he drove us to his house. He lead me inside and gave me a tour.

I went into the bathroom to wipe off all my makeup and change into my pyjamas. Dog pyjamas.

I brushed my teeth and did all the other girly stuff. I decided to prepare myself before I went to Jaime's room.

I was ready. Ready for it. For sex. I truly love Jaime and I think he's Mr Right, even if we're young. I want to give him my virginity.

So I walked out of the bathroom with a new found confidence and into his room. I shut the door behind me, then locked it. 

I put my bag on the ground then joined Jaime on his bed. "Wanna watch some movies on my computer?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure." So he pulled out his computer and we decided on watching Iron Man.

We got under the covers and had a bag of lollies. We were snuggled tightly together.

Half way through the movie, and I was really ready. "I'm ready..." I mumbled.

"Hmm?" Jaime hummed in question, craining his head down to look at me, seeing as my head lay on his chest.

"I'm ready." I repeated.

"For.. What..?" He asked confused.

"Sex." I said bluntly.

His eyes widened and he quickly paused the movie. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'm sure."

He closed his laptop and put it under his bed in record time. Once he was back next to me, he presses his lips against mine.

They moved together in sync. Our lips going on their own accord. Our tongues tangling together. Fireworks in my stomach going off in excitement and nervousness.

I felt his hands on my hips, slowly going up and pushing my shirt up with it. 

Eventually both our shirts were off and Jaime was hovering over me. "Are you sure?" He asked again. 

"Yes, Jaime."

"Really, super duper sure?"

"Yes. Please. I want this, Hime.."

"Alright, Lex.."

———

 

"I-I love you Lex.." He grunted, slowing down a bit. He stared into my eyes as he said it, and I know he meant it.

"I-I love you too, Hime..." I whispered breathlessly. He leaned down and kissed me kind of sloppily, but still passionately. Then we continued making love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: when's your birthday?


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accent Your ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: daddy kink.   
> Don't like a daddy kink? Well that's just fine. I just think that a daddy kink for perrentes fits and Tony as a little is adorable, sue me.  
> I was supposed to update yester, Monday, but forgot because I had to cook rice balls.  
> Also. Is this story any good? Do any of you actually like it  
> Also also. Hypothetically, if I killed myself, what would y'all do?

Tony's P.O.V

Obviously tonight was date night for our group. So obviously me and Mike were going on a date.

He said just dress normally as we're not going to have an overly fancy date. Which I'm fine with. Not to keen on big, fancy restaurants.

I pulled on a pair of extremely tight skinny jeans, showing off my ass perfectly. A grey Tonight Alive shirt. Some white converses and a plain black jacket.

I brushed my hair, tousling it a bit. I slipped my phone and wallet into my pocket then went downstairs.

"You and Mike going out on a date tonight?" My mum asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. He said we're just going somewhere simple." I said.

"As long as he makes it special." Mama said.

"Just him being there is special.." I mumbled, blushing. My mum 'aw'ed.

The doorbell rang and I rushed to get it. Mike stood there with a smile. "Bye mama!" I called into the house.

"Bye baby! Be safe!" She called back. I walked out of the house, shutting the door behind me.

"A hi would've been nice before deafening me." Mike smirked. I blushed and shrugged.

"Aw, don't be shy with me Tone." Mike said with a soft chuckle. He wrapped his arms around him, hugging me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him back. "Can I go into little headspace..?" I asked shyly.

"Sure, baby boy. But you know you how you have to act in public and around other people. That aren't our friends of course." Mike said.

"I remember, Daddy. No calling you that out in public or around people who aren't our friends. But I still have to obey." I recited.

Mike smiled and pecked my forehead. "Good boy. Now, shall we go?" I nodded and we got in his car.

(Don't like daddy kinks? Don't like little headspace? wElL dOn'T rEaD tHiS cHaPtEr.)

(Little headspace is where someone slips into the mind of like a child. Where they feel safe and carefree. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

Once Mike started driving, and put on a Tonight Alive CD. We started talking. "You look nice, babe. Those jeans really accent your ass."

I blushed and looked down at my lap. "Thank you, daddy.." I mumbled.

"Ah, ah." He tutted. "Look at me when you speak to me. And don't mumble."

I looked up and looked at him, repeating my sentence. "Did I hear attitude?" He questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"No, daddy!" I quickly said.

"Good, I wouldn't want to have to punish you." He smiled. "If you're a good boy I'll give you a reward tonight."

I grinned, practically bouncing in my seat. "Really!?"

"Really." He confirmed, laughing at my eagerness.

Mike drove us to this big arcade the town over. So only half an hour away.

It was big with laser tag, dodgem cars, and even go karts. And obviously a bunch of arcade games. So I was very excited.

"Now remember. Behave." Mike reminded. And I nodded. We went inside and we had to buy little cards to pay for everything, and Mike put two hundred on both.

I gasped as we walked away from the counter. "Da– Mike, how do you have so much money?"

"I was planning on taking you here for awhile, so I did a bunch of chores and earned lots of money." He grinned.

"But, you could have saved it up for something special." I said.

"I did. For you." He said, and I blushed. "Where first turtle?" He asked.

"Um.. Go karts aren't open so we can't go there.... Bumper cars?" Mike nodded and we went over there.

The guy swiped our cards, only six dollars, then gave us tokens. He opened the gate and we walked over to a bumper car. 

I put the token in and the car started. The light flashes green, making a loud beep noise then we drove.

After the three minutes ended, I was very upset. I got a faulty car so after the first minute and a half, I got run into and stuck under the tiers and kept a getting hit.

We walked out of the bumper car area and I was still pouting. "Stop being so pouty." Mike said.

"But it wasn't fair!" I whined. "I got a faulty car!"

Mike raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you want to go again?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Why? Afraid the problem was that you just suck?" He asked. I frowned and looked down at my feet.

Mike sighed. "I'm sorry, baby." He whispered. He put a finger on my chin and lifted my head up. "But you're breaking a rule. Do you know what that is?"

"Not to be a baby in public, and not to be pouty and have a tantrum over things." I mumbled.

"Good boy. I won't punish you, so don't do it again." And then he pecked my lips, which made me smile.

"Laser tag?" He asked and I nodded.

We played against a group of thirteen year olds. We had two on our team and they were pretty cool. Our team won.

After laser tag, we played some arcade games. We played the old games first. Pacman, Donkey Kong, etc.

We went on a simulation thing where we sat in a chair and it would take you through a mine for example. So it would rock and blow wind and have sounds and smells. It was really cool.

We did a few of those and then moved on. Me and Mike won a medium sized bag full of candy. So a lot. Then we played a heap of games to earn us points to buy stuff.

We earned like a thousand points. Mike got a monkey. I got two tech decks and a small turtle plushie.

We played a heap more games before Mike then won me a huge purple teddy bear. It was gigantic and I loved it.

It was nearing midnight so we decided to leave. We put all our prizes in the back of Mike's car and he drove us back.

"So you staying at my place tonight?" Mike asked.

"Um, I'll have to ask." I said and he nodded. I pulled out my phone and texted mum. "Mama said yes."

"Sweet. Vic is staying at Kellin's and mum and dad are out for a special weekend. So it'll just me you and me." He whispered the last part.

I blushed heavily. "Okay, daddy."

"And since you were so good tonight, you get a reward baby boy." He said, making me gleam.

"What's my reward daddy?" I asked.

"You get to choose how you want to have sex tonight." He said. I smiled to myself, already coming up with ideas.

Once we were at Mike's, we went inside quickly with all our stuff. We threw them in a corner of Mike's room.

Clothes were shed. Equipment was grabbed. And words were breathed.

———

"I love you, Tony. Don't forget that.." Mike said, stopping for a moment.

I looked up at him, slipping out of little headspace to reply. "I love you too, Mike."

——— (HaHaHaHa. Suffer.)

 

After that amazing... Session. We decided to watch some movies.

Mike had a large TV at the end of his bed on some chest so we connected chrome cast and watched Netflix. Eating the lollies we won today and cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: favourite ship?


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Really Is A Vegan Restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhahahahahahaha. Did you guys want smut? It's never going to happen. nOT IN MY CHRISTIAN SUBURBS.

Kellin's P.O.V (the one you've all been waiting for.)

 

Date night. Date night. Date night. What do I wear? Vic said we're going out somewhere special so I want to look my very best for Vic.

I want to move forward. Move forward and past all my problems. Tonight, it'll just be me and Vic.

I ripped open my closet and stared into the black hole of clothes for five minutes before deciding on what to wear.

Fish net stockings. A dark blue dress with long sleeves that ends mid thigh. Light blue high heel boots. And a black leather jacket.

Underneath my dress I had the lingerie Vic bought me awhile back. Also stuffing stuff in my bra to make it seem like I have small boobs. It looked real enough.

I brushed my hair, straightening it and styling it. I then did some makeup. 

Eyeshadow, dark blue at the top fading to light blue. Black mascara. Glittery eye liner where I made wings. Light pink blush. Black lipstick. I put a bit of blue glitter over my face and lips.

I grabbed a small purse and put my wallet and phone in it. I then walked downstairs and over to my dad.

"How do I look?" I asked, doing a twirl.

"Gorgeous." My dad smiled. He stood up and came over to me. He hugged me right and kissed the top of my head.

The door bell rung and he smiled at me. "Have fun, Kells. Be safe. Love you."

"Love you too, dad." I said, walking to the door.

"Oh and, Vic's staying over tonight, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I called back.

I opened the door and saw my lovely boyfriend standing their with a bouquet of flowers.

I smiled brightly. "Vic.." I whispered. He just grinned.

"For my beautiful lady." He said, handing them to me. I leaned up, stealing a kiss from my perfect boyfriends lips.

"let me go put these in some water." I said. I went back inside and grabbed a glass. I filled it up with water then put the flowers in. I put it in my room on the cabinets.

I came back downstairs, called another goodbye to my dad, then was out the door with Vic.

"They were beautiful, by the way." I said as Vic opened the door for me.

I jumped into his car then he ran around the other side, jumping in to. "Not as beautiful as you." He said.

I blushed. Vic started the car and drove out of my driveway and down the road.

"You look really good tonight." I complimented. He was wearing some tight jeans and a button up tee.

"And you look beautiful." Vic said.

"Thank you..." I whispered. "So. Where are we going?"

"An oddly really fancy vegan restaurant." Vic laughed.

"Why a vegan restaurant?" I asked.

"Cause you're vegetarian and I thought, why not try vegan." He shrugged.

"Okay." I laughed.

Vic drove until we arrived. We got out and walked up to the counter. Vic said the reservation and they took us to our table.

"Wow. This really is a vegan restaurant." I noted.

"I did say that." Vic chuckled.

"I know, but. I never expected it to actually be a vegan restaurant. You love meat." I said.

"I know. But you don't like meat, and I'm willing to sacrifice meat one night for my princess." He sweet talked.

"Stop sweet talking. You're making me blush."

"And it's adorable."

"Stoppppp."

"Sorry, can't. I just love you so much."

"No you don'tttt. If you love me you'd stop."

"Well I guess I don't love you. Cause you're just the cutest, adorablest, sexiest thing alive."

I blushed bright red, making Vic laugh. "I love you, Kells.." He said.

"I love you too.." I whispered, staring right at him.

Our waiter came and took our orders. I got a vegan spaghetti and meatballs. Vic got a vegan steak and even I knew he was going to regret that.

We ate our meals, and drank our fizzy drinks. After we finished our meal, we paid then left.

Vic drove us to the park a block away and we were now just taking a stroll through it.

His fingers were intwined with mine, both of us holding on tightly. Our arms slightly swinging in between us.

"This has been amazing, Vic." I said, looking over at him.

He smiled. "Am I allowed to make it better?"

"If you can." I nodded.

He turned around so he was properly facing me. He grabbed something out of his shirt pocket and I saw it was a small box.

"Please don't propose to me. We're only sixteen." I said awkwardly.

Vic laughed loudly. "I'm not proposing. Now shut up for a moment."

I stuck my tongue out but shut up.

He opened up the box and it was a simple silver band. But it had V.F + K.Q = <3 carved into it. 

"Now, this is a promise ring." He started. "Not a promise ring, saying that I'll propose to you eventually. It's a promise ring saying I'll always be there."

"Even when I'm not physically there, I am in your mind and heart. It's saying that I'll always protect you. Always love you."

He grabbed my hand and slipped the ring on my middle finger. Then put the box in my jacket pocket.

"I love you, Kellin Quinn Bostwick. And I want to always be with you, as a boyfriend or just a friend. If you'll let me?"

I smiled, tears watering in my eyes. A few slipped, and I knew it was going to ruin my makeup but in that moment I didn't care.

"I'll always let you in, Vic. I love you, Victor Vincent Fuentes." 

Vic wrapped his arms around me as I did him and he kissed me softly, delicately. But passionately, and lovingly. 

Eventually we had to start heading home, as it was becoming really late.

When we got to my place, my dad was already asleep. I let Vic change in my room while I went to the bathroom to change and wash off my makeup.

When I was back in my room, wearing a nighty and dressing gown over my lingerie, Vic was just sitting on the bed.

I walked over, sitting on his lap and straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I pressed my lips to his and we kissed. We kissed like that forever. But then he started to lick and bite at my lips so I parted them.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and traveled around before wrapping around mine. We kissed like that before pulling away for air.

"I want to." Was all I said, making Vic give me a weird look.

"I want to have sex." I said again. Vic's eyes widened and before he said anything, I continued. "Please. I want to forget what Oli did. I want you to fix me. I want us to become whole."

Vic gulped and stared at me. "Are you sure, Kellin? We could wait a little lon–"

"No, Vic!" I exclaimed. "please, I want it. I love you, and I want to go to the next level with you. I promise, this is what I want."

And Vic nodded. He didn't argue anymore. So we made out some more, and I lifted off his shirt.

I stood up off him and took off the dressing gown. I straddled him again and we kept kissing.

I ran my hands up and down his chest. He detached his lips from my lips and attached them to my neck. I let out a soft gasp, biting my lip to hold back a moan as he left a hickey.

I took off my nighty and Vic just stared at me. "Is that the lingerie I bought you?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm wearing it just for you."

———

Vic slowed down, tightening his arms around my shaking frame. "I love you, Kellin.." He whispered into my ear.

"Ah! I love you so much, Vic." I replied, panting and moaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: favourite genre? For TV shows/movies/books


	40. Chapter Fourty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Going To Stab You With A Spork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of drugs, rape, self harm, night terrors, anorexia.
> 
> I just made crumpets and lathered them in chocolate for no other reason then being bored. I feel extremely fat.

Staying in Kellin's P.O.V

 

I woke up to strong arms wrapped around my waist and I felt safe. I was happy.

I hummed in content, snuggling into Vic's chest. I felt his arms tighten then a soft, happy sigh fall from his lips.

"Good morning Princess." He said softly, his voice hoarse and sexy.

"Good morning Knight." I smiled, looking up at him.

He smiled, raising an arm and pushing some hair away from my face. "How are you feeling?"

"My ass hurts a bit, but otherwise, great. I'm actually, really good." I said, expressing my emotions.

He chuckled at the first bit. "I'm glad you're happy. But did I go to rough? You could have asked me to stop or slow down or something. But, you did the complete opposite."

"Piss off.." I mumbled, my face going bright red. He laughed.

"You're adorable." Vic leaned down, trying to kiss me but I pulled back.

"Morning breath!" I complained.

"Deal with it." He said dominantly. He rolled over, pinning me to the bed.

He kissed me softly and we just made out softly for a few minutes. Vic eventually pulled back for oxygen.

"Your beautiful." He said. "And I love you. But uh, do you regret it?" He asked.

I shook my head quickly. "Of course not, Viccy. I loved every moment of it."

He smiled, searching my face for lies and found none. He leaned down, pecking my lips. "Breakfast?"

I nodded. "Let's just invite the others over and they can bring some."

"Good idea." He rolled over, collapsing next to me and wrapping his arms around me once I collected my phone. "You just want to talk about the amazing sex last night, don't you?"

"Hell yeah." I giggled. "Wanna talk about my boyfriends strong arms wrapping around me as he pounded into me." I purred.

"Stop or I'll get hard." Vic complained and I just laughed. Then just realising we were naked making me laugh harder. Vic just looked at me weirdly.

I pulled out my phone and went to the group chat.

KingOfQueens: wakey wakey you gay cliches 

TinkerBell: I'm not a gay cliche I've only dated two girls

Hedgehog: I've only dated girls

KingOfQueens: well everyone that's not you heterosexual losers but I still need to talk to you both 

TinkerBell: you're using vowels

KingOfQueens: h sht lt m fx tht 

TurdTits: you had to remind her, didn't you.

Hedgehog: why haven't you changed your name back yet?

TurdTits: it'll just get changed to something even stupider.

Hedgehog: probably 

KingOfQueens: tn nd mk 

WhiskeyHands: Tony's a bit fucked out right now

WhiskeyHands: so please try again later

ToneTurtle: Mike I swear to god. You're going to be a bit fucked out cause I'm going to stab you with a spork.

WhiskeyDaddy: that's no way to speak to your daddy

WhiskeyDaddy: haha I made him blush

KingOfQueens: I just realised we are all with our respective others why tf are we texting

TinkerBell: because you messaged the group chat

KingOfQueens: oh yeah

Hedgehog: are we going to ignore the fact Mike called himself daddy and Tony had no response?

WhiskeyHands: are you kink shaming Hime?

Hedgehog: no this is just new info

Hedgehog: I honestly already expected Tony to have that kink and I've heard your past partners

WhiskeyHands: oh yeah

WhiskeyHands: stop listening to me having sex

Hedgehog: fine I'll record next time

ToneTurtle: you record and I'll shove that camera up your ass

WhiskeyHands: feisty baby

Axolotl: I just had morning sex and arrive to this

Axolotl: cool

Axolotl: I wasn't meant to say the sex part

Axolotl: but I was happy

KingOfQueens: IAGALXISGJWOSHDNSJDIDH

KingOfQueens: dID YOU PROPERLY CONSENT THIS TIME!!!!?????!!!!!

TinkerBell: wait what

TinkerBell: you and Oli have had sex before

TinkerBell: and you didn't tell me

TinkerBell: and you didn't consent

Axolotl: there was proper consent yes Kells and well I didn't exactly say no Lexi

TinkerBell: AAAAAAHHHHHH

TurdTits: mike grab your baseball bat

WhiskeyHands: already on it

Hedgehog: I don't need a bat

Axolotl: guys chill

Axolotl: I'm fine 

Axolotl: and I'm adding Oli so act civil

Axolotl added OilPuppy to the group chat PenisFairies

OilPuppy: um what?

Axolotl: these are my friends. Say hi

KingOfQueens: dID YOU TRAR OUR PRECIOUS AXEL WITH ALL THE RESPECT HE RESERVES!?!?!?!?!?

TinkerBell: YOU RAPED AXEL? GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDNT RIP OFF YOUR BALLS

Hedgehog: what Lexie said

TurdTits: hey. I don't like you.

WhiskeyHands: I have a baseball bat that can kill you

ToneTurtle: guys. Stop acting like fucking drama queens and actually hear the guy out.

OilPuppy: so I understand none of you like me. That's an understatement, you all hate me.

TurdTits: this is true

KingOfQueens: okay but everyone shut up

KingOfQueens: come over to my house and bring breakfast 

KingOfQueens: axel bring Oli

OilPuppy: uh does Kellin and vic like chocolates?

KingOfQueens: yes very much so bring lots 

TurdTits: chocolates won't do anything

Me and Vic left the group chat and I rolled over to my boyfriend. "Babe.."

"He hurt you and I'm pissed at him for that. He hurt Axel and I'm even more pissed." Vic said.

"I know, I know." I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his face close to mine. "But if he has a decent reason and a good apology. Then maybe, just maybe, you could start to forgive him."

"Maybe." Vic said stiffly. "Unlikely."

I smiled. "Let's get dressed."

We got out of bed and got dressed. I pulled on Vic's shirt from yesterday and a pair of panties.

Vic pulled on his pants from yesterday and stole one of my Dance Gavin Dance shirts from my male closet.

"Babe.." Vic whined. "Put on some pants. You're going to get me up and I don't want everyone seeing you like that."

"Why not?" I taunted. 

"Because only I can see you like that." Vic said.

"Well what pants should I wear?" I said, completely ignoring his tone of voice.

"Those cat tights." He pointed at and I nodded, pulling them on.

I heard the doorbell ring and we went downstairs. My dad opened the door and it was Lexi and Jaime.

"Kellin did you invite friends over again?" My dad asked and I nodded.

He rolled his eyes in amusement and I just smirked. "Well I'm going out for coffee with Frank and Gerard, your mum'll be joining me so don't worry about her coming home."

"Okay. Have fun. Love you." He kissed my forehead and said love you then left.

After Jaime and Lexi, who brought McDonalds. It was Mike and Tony, who also brought McDonalds. Then Axel and Oli, who brought poptarts.

And Oli had bought me a box of chocolates and some flowers. And he gave Vic a box of chocolates and some guitar pics.

He explained what happened. How he had feelings for Lexi but he also found me quite attractive. So he was scared, confused, and conflicted.

He apologised profusely about the blowjobs. Like, he was having a panic attack over it. But Axel calmed him down.

He also explained that he was drugged when he... Raped me. And that he never really meant for that to happen or remember it all that well.

I said that I accept his apology but it's going to take forever for me to trust him. Vic very hesitantly agreed that Oli was allowed in our little group, but everyone was ready to pounce at any second.

So now we're all eating McDonald's and Poptarts. Except for Oli.

"Oli. I know we're being really hostile towards you and we dislike you as of now, but eat." Vic exclaimed. "You're a skeleton."

I saw Oli's hand flash to Axel's, and Axel winced so I'm guessing Oli squeezed his hand a bit to tight.

"N-no.. No thanks." Oli stuttered at the start but quickly fixed himself.

"Dude.. Are you.. Do you have an eating disorder?" Mike asked.

Oli tensed and he was silent, which gave everyone the answer.

"I need to use your bathroom.." Oli mumbled, getting up quickly.

Axel grabbed his wrist, pulling him down roughly. We saw Oli struggle and it was just a bunch of flailing before Oli calmed down.

He let out a breath and fell jnto Axel's side silently. We stared at the younger boy and he just gave us a reassuring smile.

——— 

We were still watching Axel and Oli, Oli had suddenly fallen asleep. "Oli has an eating disorder, he's anorexic." Axel said.

"Oh.." We all whispered in shock.

"It's okay, we all have our baggage. I self harm. Oli starves himself. Lexi self harms. Jaime has night terrors. Tony self harms. Mike still does drugs from time to time. Vic self harms and Kellin has severely terrible panic attacks." Axel said. "And that's just, us. Not our family baggage."

We all stared at him with with wide eyes. He basically just read us all.

I looked over at Vic and had a sad look in my eyes. "Vic.. You..–"

"I haven't done it since we got together." Vic mumbled. "You make me happy..."

"Jaime. You have night terrors?" Lexi asked her boyfriend.

Jaime nodded. "Always have. I take medicine when I'm sleeping over at a friends or their sleeping at my place. You self harm?"

"Again. Like Vic, not since you and me got together." Lexi said.

"You still do drugs?" Tony said. "I thought.. I thought you stopped."

"I did." Mike said. "Not cold turkey. But the last time I had something was a week ago and that was only small. You.. Self harm?"

"Again. Cliche like everyone else. I haven't since I got with you." Tony smiled.

While all of us couples hugged and kissed, shedding a few tears. Axel sat there camly.

"How'd you even know?" Jaime asked.

"I just.. Know." He shrugs. "No ones normal, no ones perfect. We're all different and that's good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: have you ever been overseas and if so where?
> 
> There's one more chapter, the epilogue. Then two-three special chapters. But I'm starting on the sequel.


	41. Chapter Fourty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: the usual warnings in the previous chapters.
> 
> THIS IS THE END. CRY FOOLS. BUT THERE IS A SEQUEL SO DONT STRESS.  
> I'm also adding special chapters so yeh

Third Person P.O.V

 

Over the weeks that lead up to Christmas, the group slowly started to forgive Oli, Josh and Craig. 

They are friends now, but the original group are still very hesitant. And there have been plenty of disputes.

Oli got extremely drunk at a party and tried to fuck Kellin. Vic swooped in and saved his precious baby, but when Axel found out he was pissed.

Axel's never been fond on cheating, or drinking. So he was madder then mad. But the couple eventually made up.

Axel and Oli aren't an ideal couple, but for some odd reason they work. 

Oli tends to get quite abusive at times, both with his words and actions. So Axel has been hit a few times, and been told that's he's a few nasty words.

But Axel also has a short temper, and let's stuff build up. So when the wall breaks he crashes and doesn't take people's help.

The couple tends to go on and off, but never properly broken up. They just understand each other in a fucked up way.

Josh and Craig were also quite big assholes at the start. They would pick on the group constantly.

But when they got their ass beat by Mike and Vic, they stopped and started to become gentlemen.

Mike and Tony's relationship is great. Of course, it is sort of based on a DDLB relationship, but they love each other.

Tony loves his daddy and Mike loves his little boy. Tony goes in little space around his friends now cause they understand and accept him.

Though he does slip sometimes and act very sassy and feisty. Which sometimes ends up in a spanking from his daddy.

Mike always acts dominant and like an asshole, no difference there. But he treats Tony like a princess.

Jaime and Lexi are going strong. They have some fights but they're usually small and resolved quickly.

Only because Jaime starts crying and Lexi feels guilty so they kiss and make up. But they love each other.

Jaime buys Lexi flowers each week. And Lexi takes care of Jaime like a little child.

Lexi's sister has accepted Jaime into the family, and treats him like another brother. And Jaime's nan treats Lexi like a daughter.

Kellin and Vic are amazing. They are doing wonderfully. Vic is supporting Kellin's choice in getting a sex change.

Vic is an amazing boyfriend, and Kellin an amazing girlfriend. They love each other dearly and couldn't live without one another.

On their own, they've all gotten better. Vic has completely stopped self harming, Kellin watching as he flushed his razors down the toilet.

Kellin has stopped having such terrible panic attacks, as she got better at dealing with them.

Her parents actually got divorced. Her mum moves back to LA. Her dad was very upset at first but he got over it and is as close to Kellin as ever.

Jaime has stopped having night terrors, terrors of that night his parents were burnt alive. Lexi helped him.

Every time he looked like he was going to, Lexi held him close and lulled him back to a deep sleep.

Lexi had stopped self harming. Like Vic, she flushed her razors away. She was irritable for the first week, but Jaime helped, suggesting hobbies.

Mike has completely stopped doing drugs, and everyone was thankful. He cut off all relationships to his drug dealer and anyone associated with drugs.

Of course, he was an angsty bitch for the first month. Shouting at his brother and boyfriend. He got into a fight with Vic, over accidentally pushing Tony down the stairs and breaking his ankle.

Mike was very sorry, couldn't be sorry enough. But Tony forgave him, understanding that it wasn't entirely his fault, more the drugs.

Tony had stopped self harming. Flushing his razors down the toilet like everyone else.

Of corse, he broke down and relapsed several times, but his friends and boyfriend were there to help.

Axel nearly killed himself and that shocked everyone. Oli had beat him down so bad, with words and punches.

Oli was extremely depressed after that, and nearly killed himself by starving himself to death.

But the two quit their unhealthy habits. Axel threw his razors away, and Oli started eating properly, you know for being a vegan and all.

Christmas came and everyone celebrated. Kellin and her dad went over to Mr Iero's and Mr Way's house for a big dinner feast.

Vic and Mike celebrated with their family. As did Tony. Jaime and his Nan went over to Lexi's house for a feast. Axel and Oli actually joined Tony's family for Christmas. 

On Boxing Day, the friends got together and spent the day with each other. They shared gifts and ate leftovers. Then at night they watched a heap of Christmas movies and got drunk.

Back at school and they finally graduated. Not all with high grades, but they made it.

They went on a gap year together. Went around the world and had lots of fun. It cost a lot but they saved up, and some of their families pitched in.

Then they went to college. Kellin's, Mike's, Vic's, Tony's, Jaime's and Oli's main major was music. Kellin's other one was art.

Lexi majored in art. Axel majored in psychology.

Kellin met some people and became friends. They then decided to become a band.

Justin Hills, Gabe Barham, Jack Fowler, Nick Martin. Plus Kellin, they made Sleeping With Sirens.

Vic, Mike, Tony and Jaime continued with their band, Pierce The Veil.

Oli also made friends and made a band. Matt Nicholls, Lee Malia, Matt Kean, Jordan Fish. And of course Oli. They were Bring Me The Horizon.

Josh and Craig also found friends and made bands, but that's a story for another time.

They all managed to stay friends. They had their disputes and fights, but they stuck together like glue.

They supported each other most of the time, and when they thought it was stupid they would say it.

They also met some of Lexi and Axel's other friends, Rae, Sabrina aka Dab Dab, and Loki.

They all graduated from college. Their bands going far. Lexi becoming a famous artist. And Axel an excellent psychologist.

And in the next book you will find out how they survive their adult years. If they stay friends or split up. How the couples survive and how well their mental stability survives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: what was your favourite chapter?


	42. Questions Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions Questions Questions  
> Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found this thing where it's just a bunch of questions for your characters, so boom I made this. 
> 
> If you have more questions to ask any of the characters, put them down in the comments.
> 
> Also I'm making a special Frerard chapter for all you crazy MCR fans.
> 
> Love you all and thank you for joining me on this trip for this story. I can't wait for writting the sequel. Give me some ideas for the sequel down in the comments. THANK YOU ALL AND LOVE YOU ALL.
> 
> Also you should like go follow me Twitter, InsertSpooky.
> 
> Also happy Easter and April fools.  
> Everyone's going to have a lovely time in the sequel:)

Questions:  
1\. What would completely break your character?  
2\. What was the best thing in your characters life?  
3\. What was the worst thing in your characters life?  
4\. What seemingly insignificant memories stuck with your character?  
5\. Does your character work to support their hobbies or use their hobbies to fill up free time they don't work?  
6\. What is your character reluctant to tell people?  
7\. How does your character feel about sex?  
8\. How many friends does your character have?  
9\. How many friends does your character want?  
10\. What would your character make a scene in public about?  
11\. What would your character give their life for?  
12\. What are your characters major flaws?  
13\. What does your character pretend to try to care about?  
14\. How does the image your character tried to project differ from the image they actually project?  
15\. What is your character afraid of?

 

Kellin! (answered by her herself. And with all the others. Answered by themselves. If you get what I mean..)

1- loosing all my friends or my dad. Or Vic.  
2- the day I ran into mike.  
3- am I aloud to say being born? Or at least, my mother sticking around for as long as she did. Bitch.  
4- when I saw this pretty butterfly at the fair with Vic.  
5- my job is my hobby. I make music! It's always been a hobby and now it's my job. I do it during hours and when im bored.  
6- that I technically lost my virginity as a rape victim.  
7- by six, you can tell that I'm not jumping at the chance to do it. Maybe sometimes, because I'm still a young adult and horny quite a bit.. Blegh.  
8- does it count if I say my fans are friends? Cause they are, so a lot..  
9- one is fine for me!  
10- homophobic and transphobic people hating on me and others  
11- Vic, friends, family and music.  
12- I tend to be bratty.  
13- nothing really. If I like it I like it. If I hate it I hate it.  
14- I try to be nice and sweet, but I can come off bratty and annoying.  
15- losing my loved ones.

Vic!  
1- loosing Kellin or Mike.  
2- meeting Kellin.  
3- deciding to pick up that razor the first time.  
4- this kid who threw five cents at me when I took off my jacket. Like, you're twelve. Stop.  
5- my job is music and my hobby is breathing.  
6- that I may or may not have a wattpad account.  
7- uh.. I like sex? This is a weird question. Yeah, I do like sex. But I respect Kellin's wishes as sometimes she's not comfortable.  
8- an amount. Does it matter how many I have? I have friends and that's all that matters.  
9- one will do me fine.  
10- if you pick on my friends or my baby.  
11- anyone whom I love.  
12- I trust too easily and care for too quickly.  
13- clothes. Kell is really picky but I'm like, put on a mankini and you'd still look beautiful- actually no, mankinis are gross. Whatever. I don't care about looking good but I pretend for Kells cause she's all about looking good.  
14- I pretend to be a heartless asshole but am actually a softy but can accidentally be an asshole.  
15- loosing my loved ones.

Jaime!  
1- if Lexi died or my friends.  
2- being born!  
3- my parents dying.  
4- this kid who heard my parents died and gave me a chocolate bar when I was a smol child.  
5- yes and yes.  
6- that my parents died. I always say I live with my nan so people just think my parents are divorced.  
7- it's a thing to do with the person you love romantically/sexually.  
8- friends  
9- friends  
10- if I see something I really like.  
11- friends and family  
12- I'm too nice and too happy. At least Vic says I'm too happy  
13- um, I don't pretend. I'm a real boy!  
14- that I'm really energetic and happy and excited. I mean I am. But I have severe night terrors and they tend to drag me down.  
15- lOSING MY CHILDREN KELLIN VIC LEXI MIKE TONY AND AXEL AND LIKE MAYBE OLI BUT HE CAN BE A DICK SOMETIMES SO I DUNNO

Mike!  
1- loosing anyone who I care for.  
2- honestly Kellin coming into our lives cause he so helped me and Tony get together.  
3- when i first smoked weed.  
4- I don't know I have a crap memory  
5- drums. Just drums.  
6- that i still do drugs. Only minor stuff.  
7- I fucking love sex man. Ooh boy, Tony's ass..  
8- a decent amount  
9- I don't really care, as long as I have one friend that sticks with me I'll survive.  
10- if someone poked fun at anyone I care for  
11- someone/thing I care about  
12- I can be an asshole  
13- people's opinions  
14- I can be an asshole but I can also break really quickly.  
15- loosing something or someone of importance to me.

Tony!  
1- loosing people or things I care for.  
2- um... When I joined Pierce The Veil.  
3- also when I joined Pierce The Veil.  
4- when me and Kellin went running.  
5- uh.. I have a job and a hobby.  
6- that I have a daddy kink.  
7- six should tell you how much I love sex...  
8- I have them.  
9- as many as would like to deal with me.  
10- I just wouldn't. I hate confrontations and public. But I'm in a band, so... I'm really awkward but I'm getting better.  
11- it all depends on the situation.  
12- way too submissive.  
13- what people think of me. I've never really cared but I act like it affects me.  
14- I tend to act tough but yeah, I'm a submissive bitch.  
15- same answer as the first question.

Lexi!  
1- someone I know dying.  
2- going up and talking to Kellin, cause boy, she looked beautiful as.  
3- being born.  
4- uh.. I picked up ten cents once and my brain likes to remind me of that a lot because I actually put it back down on the ground.  
5- I'm an artist for my job, and my hobby would be dealing with friends. HaHa!  
6- that I write smutty JaimeXreader fanfics.  
7- yes.  
8- lots!  
9- I don't mind as long as they're real!  
10- if they're mean to me or someone who doesn't deserve it. Honestly I'd start a scene anyway because I'm a loud person.  
11- if I had a good enough reason I would.  
12- I tend to be very loud without realising  
13- people  
14- I am a really happy person but if you poke somewhere sensitive, I will be depressed for days.  
15- lots of things... Loosing people I love, loosing my job, going broke, simple stuff anyone's scared of.

Axel!  
1- everything and anything.  
2- meeting Lexi again when I moved and her introducing me to her friends.  
3- being born. It wasn't necessary, really.  
4- I have this one memory that I'm pretty sure isn't actually real but it always goes through my head at least once every day.  
5- I'm a psychologist on and off hours.  
6- that I've tried killing myself over ten times.  
7- I'm not sex obsessed. But at least twice or three times a week. I can survive with once a week.  
8- I have them.  
9- I don't know. If I have one, and their a real friend. No matter how much of a bitch my mind is sometimes it's my only friend.  
10- I wouldn't. I mean I have before, but that's only when I'm super pissed or super happy and jump around and too loud.  
11- I would probably end up giving my life over an ant dying. Depends on my emotions that day.  
12- I'm too depressing.  
13- people. Like a care about them, but at the same time, if I don't know them I won't care. But as a psychologist you have to act.  
14- I act really depressed so people won't see my happy side cause I afraid they'll get annoyed with me.  
15- everything and anything.

Oli!  
1- if Axel died or left me.  
2- Axel punching me in the face.  
3- when I thought it was okay to sexually assault Kellin.  
4- this one really good drawing I drew once.  
5- my job is music and my hobby is designing clothes.  
6- Kellin can really piss me off sometimes.  
7- if it's with Axel, then whenever he wants it.  
8- I have them.  
9- my imagination can be my friend.  
10- I have lots of times. And I will continue to. I just do it randomly. Okay but, if we're somewhere were it's based off a places culture, then I will respect that culture.  
(Unlike a certain Logan Paul... Shitdick.)  
11- if Axel died.  
12- I get attached too easily.  
13- people's opinions  
14- I act like an asshole but I'm actually a puppy.  
15- my Axel leaving me, or even my friends or fans leaving me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: WHY HAS VIC NOT NOTICED ME YET AND WHY DOESNT HE LOVE ME!!!???


	43. Special Frerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a special Frerard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy, okay?
> 
> So, I'm finishing up this story. I'm going to post the sequel. It's called Throw Them Into The Crowd.  
> Go check it out my dudes.

Frank's P.O.V

I sighed as I watched my class work. Well, not really work. They were just sitting around and talking or going on their phones. I didn't really care. 

Gerard decided it'd be fun too keep me up all night. He was having a bad day, I understand, but he decided to take it out on me and we got into a fight.

So I'm tired and pissy.

"Mr Iero." I heard Kellin call. I looked over at him, humming in question.

"Why're you so tired and pissy?" He asked casually.

"Why're you so prying?" I sassed back.

Kellin pouted. "I'm just caring for my teachers."

"Right right. I got into a fight with Mr Way last night and-" Kellin was up, coming over to my desk in seconds. Vic and the other three following him.

They grabbed chairs, sitting down in front me. I raised my eyebrow at my students, earning a shrug from four and a smirk from the fifth.

"So what happened Mr Iero?" Kellin asked, leaning forward.

"If we're really doing this, call me Frank. And I got into a fight with Gerard." I sighed.

"About what?" Kellin tilted his head.

"Oh nothing. He was just having a bad day, and he took it out on me, and-" there was a knock at the door.

Could people let me finish my sentences, not just finish on and?

Gerard walked in, glancing around the room then at me. He gave me a small smile and I just glared at him.

"May I please speak to you, Mr Iero? Or are you busy with your students?" Gerard asked.

"Not at all, Mr Way." I said sarcastically, standing up and walking over to my husband.

We had been married for a while, but he and his brother worked else where till I got them this job.

"Right.." He whispered. "Kids, get off your phones, do what Mr Iero told you to do." He ordered.

"I told them they could do whatever." I said, standing up for my students.

"That's against the rules, Mr Iero." He huffed. "They should be doing their work, especially with an assignment coming up."

I shrugged. "It's their choice."

"Lovers spat!" Mike yelled.

I glared at the boy then ushered Gerard out of the room, following him.

"What?" I asked angrily, leaning against the wall beside the door.

"God, you're easily mistaken for one of those angsty teens." Gerard rolled his eyes, standing in front of me.

"Oh piss off." I rolled my eyes. "Now what do you want?"

"I came to say sorry, but since you're being such a dick, I don't think I should." Gerard sneered.

"Sorry, Gee. Sorry.." I sighed. "It's just, you were being a dick last night."

"I know and I tried to apologise then and I'm trying to now!" Gerard started to raise his voice. "I'm sorry, okay!"

"Babe, calm down." I said, stepping forward and putting my hands on his chest. "It's okay."

"But it's not." He sniffled. "It's not okay, you don't forgive me. I was a shit tit."

I snorted. "You were a- yes a- a shit tit.." I snorted again. "But I wasn't exactly helping your temper."

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled, his head hanging low.

"I'm sorry too." I said. I lifted his head up, staring into his eyes. I went to kiss him, only to be interrupted, by him.

"We shouldn't kiss in school. You have a class and it's inappropriate and not teaching the kids good rules." He mumbled.

"Seriously Gee?" I groaned, pulling away. "Whatever, prick. I'll talk to you after school."

Then I walked back into my classroom, slamming the door behind me.

Guy can choke on my dick, for all I care. Yes my dick cause if he sucks any other guys dicks I'm going to wring the guy dry then be super pissed at Gee.

"Fraaaaank." Kellin drawled out. I glared at the teen, making him put his hands up in surrender.

———

The final bell of the day rang out, and I let my class go free. Calling out to them that they had to finish their homework.

I sighed once everyone was out of the classroom, laying my head on the desk. I let out a strangled sound.

Five minutes later and I heard a knock on my door. I told them to come in.

I heard the door open, footsteps, the door close, was that the lock? And more footsteps.

"Frankie?" Oh, it's just Gee. I'm not going to be raped, thank god.

I let out a hum in response, too lazy too lift up my head. I was half asleep.

"Frankie? Are you okay?" Gee asked. I heard him coming around to my side of the desk.

I lifted my head up slowly, squinting at the bright light. "Yeahimfinewhaboutyou?" I mumbled.

"English, please." Gerard giggled. He wiped away some apparent drool in my chin. I deny, it was his imagination.

"I'm good." I smiled dazedly, still half asleep. "We goin' home?"

"Well actually.." He mumbled. "I was thinking, before we go.." 

He pushed my chair away from the desk slight. He came and sat on my lap, so he was between me and the desk.

"Hi.." Gee whispered shyly, his face a tomato.

"Hey." I smirked. "What's gotten into you? You usually hate any type of contact at school."

"Yes well, I know you hate that and.. I love you so.. I wanna make you happy.." He mumbled.

"You don't have to go out of your comfort zone though, babe." I said, raising a hand and putting it to his cheek, rubbing softly.

"I wanted to though." Gee said determinedly. "I want to, for you.."

"Well, what are we doing?" I ask, the smirk coming back to my lips.

He replied by smashing his lips against mine.

———

"That was fun.." I smirked as we were driving home. We left a mess in my classroom. Shit knocked off the desk and I'm pretty sure we broke the school computer.

"It was.." Gee mumbled shyly.

"Don't go all shy on me puddin." I said, resting a hand on his thigh. "You were very confident not even five minutes ago."

"What if I'm confident enough to stick a sock down your throat?" He sassed.

"Kinky." I snorted, making him huff and pout.

We got home and got out of the car, grabbing our stuff and going inside.

"Wanna take a nap?" Gerard asked, throwing his stuff down on the couch.

"Fuck yeah I do." I said, letting out a yawn after that. I threw my stuff down next to Gerard's.

We went upstairs to our room. I stripped my shirt and jeans, crawling into bed in my boxers.

Gerard did the same, except grabbed his sleeping shirt, a large shirt of mine from my fat phase, and slipped into bed next to me.

I pulled the covers up over our bodies. Gee cuddled close to me, resting his head on my chest, wrapping his arms around me. I did the same, but rested my chin on his head.

"I love you, Frankie.." He whispered softly.

"I love you too, Gee.." I whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: was this story actually good?  
> What were your favourite part/s?  
> Who was your favourite character?  
> Are you excited for the sequel?  
> Am I a good writer?


	44. A/N

So I have decided that I'm not going to have the sequel, as if you saw I deleted it. I'm sorry if anyone was actually enjoying it, but it just wasn't going the way I wanted it too and I just didn't feel it anymore. So I'm sorry if you liked it, but let's be honest, it wasn't great. Basically what was going to happen is; Oli and Lexi ran away, Axel killed himself, Jaime meets someone else, Mike accidentally goes a little too hard on Tony, Kellin and Vic fight and break up, then they're all married, happy, Kellin got surgery, has children, they continue their music careers and live happily ever after.  
But yeah, I just didn't feel it anymore. So I'm sorry. But you can go read my Frerard, Abusing Hands, which is actually going to end soon. I'm also posting a one shot book soon enough, so you can read that.  
Once again, I'm sorry.  
Thank you all for supporting this shitfest, love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey. This is also on Mibba under the name of WhatYouSay and will soon be on wattpad. Maybe, possibly.


End file.
